PADRES POR UN ACCIDENTE
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Cuando los presidentes de las empresas más famosas de Japón mueren en un accidente, dejan huérfana a su hija de muy poca edad así que, sus padrino y que además son tíos de ella se harán cargo. ¿Podrán dejar sus diferencias a un lado para cuidar a esta linda niña? ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? ¿Qué arriesgarán por la pequeña?
1. PRÓLOGO

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **Prólogo.**

En una casa-mansión del gran clan Uchiha se encontraban dos pares de hermanos, Sasuke Uchiha y su hermano Mayor Itachi y las hermanas Haruno, Naya y su hermana menor Sakura.

—¿Por qué me citaste si iba a venir el hermano de mi cuñado?— Exigía una pelirrosa a su hermana.

—Porque tú y el son los padrinos de mi linda Nanami y necesitamos de los dos— Le contestó la peli azul a la menor.

—Cuñada, verás Naya y yo queremos ir por algunas cosas de la empresa. Nos corresponde aquello— le decía el mayor de los Uchiha a la chica.

—Deja de ser molesta Haruno, ¿Crees que estoy cómodo?— Se metió a la conversación un azabache.

—De acuerdo… solo espero no me— Miro a Sasuke— Nos interrumpan más en el trabajo— se quejó.

—Hmp. Recuerden que como ambos somos vicepresidentes tenemos más trabajo—Miro al bultito de cinco meses y medio y sonrío— Pero somos buenos tíos así que…

—Muchas gracias— Interrumpe el de ojeras— Sakura, hermano, se los agradezco muchísimo ya saben que son como sus segundos padres.

—Yo aunque no soporte a este imbécil —Miro a Sasuke— soy mejor tía y madrina así que por mi bien pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

—Sólo esta tarde —le sonrío su hermana—Vamos Itachi vámonos Jaló a su marido feliz Nos vemos.

Ambos presidentes se fueron y dejaron a los jóvenes con su ahijada.

—¿Te molesta si viene mi novia?— Le preguntó a la chica esperando que se destensaran las cosas.

—Me da igual —dijo al sacar su portátil y empezar a trabajar.

—Hmp. —envió un mensaje e hizo la misma acción de la oji jade.

Así en silencio habían pasado cerca de dos horas, la novia (amante, secretaria) del Uchiha, Anko no podía ir debido al trabajo, así que como la relación de ambos era más que terrible, esas horas eran incómodas. Hasta que el sonido del teléfono de la casa los interrumpió.

—¿Bueno?— Contesto la oji jade.

—Familiares de los señores Uchiha —Pregunto una voz.

—Soy la hermana de la señora y a mi lado está el hermano del señor— contesto con leve preocupación —le pondré en alta voz y lo colocó.

—¿Pasa algo?— Preguntó el azabache.

—Siento darles está noticia así pero, sus respectivos hermanos han sufrido un accidente— Se miraron mutuamente.

—D-debe s-s-ser una bro-br-broma, ¿cierto?— Comento incrédula la oji jade— ¿Están bien no?— Se estaba alterando más.

—Díganos, ellos… ¿Cómo se encuentran? Ya sabe… —pregunto preocupado y temeroso el pelinegro.

—Lamentablemente llegamos tarde y ambos han fallecido, mi más sincero pésame— le respondió la voz —¿Quisiera que lleváramos los cuerpos a la morgue?

—Sí yo le aviso a las familias, gracias— Trató de calmarse un poco y colgó.

—Es una broma, ¿No es cierto?— Preguntaba la chica al borde del colapso.

—Hmp. —Negó con la cabeza y ambos se pusieron a llorar.

—¿Por qué hermana?! ¡¿No recuerdas que solo era una tarde?!— Gritaba descorazonada.

—Cálmate Sakura, por la niña— Le trataba de calmar el Uchiha aunque el estaba igual.

—Sasuke-kun Lo abrazó, acto que sorprendió al chico.

—Tranquila, avisemos a nuestros amigos y veamos que se tiene que hacer para la custodia de la niña— Le decía calmadamente el chico.

—Tienes razón, vayamos primero a lo de la niña y en el camino marcamos a nuestros amigos— le contesto más calmada cargando a la niña fuertemente, pero aún temblorosa.

—Hmp. Vamos— la llevó en su camioneta.

Así la pareja con su sobrina se dirigieron hacia el abogado personal de Itachi para ver que se podía hacer con la niña. El abogado les dijo que esperarán cuatro días después del funeral y así lo hicieron.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasará con la niña?— Le preguntó la Haruno al abogado pues le explicaba los detalles de todo Sasuke.

—Primero si no quieren que la niña quede en un orfanato tiene que haber un matrimonio cercano que la quiera adoptar— Les contestó.

—¿O sea que si me caso con mi novia la puedo tener?— Le preguntaba interesado al abogado.

—Técnicamente si pero, bueno hay un detalle… —les contestó.

—¿Cuál es?— Se adelantó la Haruno.

—Que los padres de la pequeña Nanami pidieron que sólo ustedes la cuidaran, casados o no ya que no querían que alguien más cuidara a la nena— Les explicaba —Así que señor Uchiha usted no se puede casar si quiere que la niña se quede con ustedes.

—¿Es en serio? Se quedó pasmado Bueno, yo… yo… haré lo que sea ¿Cuándo arreglamos el papeleo?— Le preguntó al abogado.

—Yo también dígame— le exigía la chica.

—Bueno en tres días tengo el acta para custodiar a la chica y para que ustedes sean los nuevos presidentes será en semana y media.

—Está bien, solo espero que esto valga la pena— contestó la pelirrosa apenas audible en lo último.

—Hmp. Bien, tendré que decirle ahora a mi novia— Dijo enojado el chico.

Así el Uchiha llamó a su "Novia" Anko para terminar con su relación que gracias a ello y por alguna razón, el chico se sentía como si un gran peso de encima le quitase. Una vez que terminó con su embrollo se fue directo al auto donde Sakura y su pequeña sobrina le estaban esperando.

—Sabes Sasuke— Empezó la chica —Eh estado pensando en todo este embrollo y bueno, puedes tener tus amoríos y lo que quieras me da lo mismo pero…

—Pero… —le indicó que continuara.

—Si algún día te llegas a enamorar avísame para hablar con el abogado y ver qué podemos hacer para que puedas casarte— Le terminó de decir.

—Sakura, ¿Crees que me casaré? Mejor dilo por ti— Le contesto con sorna.

—Tómalo como quieras, menuda molestia me tomé— Le respondió con enfado.

—¿Dónde viviremos?— Argumentó tratando de destensar el ambiente.

—Mmmm pues en mi apartamento sólo tengo dos cuartos y uno estaba con cuna dado que mi hermana va seguido para allá— Le dijo.

—En el mío hay buen espacio pero no sé, quizá necesita estar en un lugar más familiar— Empezaba a pensar hasta que habló— Quizá en la mansión de Itachi, tiene muchos cuartos y es muy familiar para Nanami —Finalizó.

—Buena idea, ahora ¿Podrías llevarme a mi departamento para poder llevar ropa?— Le indicó el cómo llegar y muy rápido hizo una maleta con ropa para una semana.

Después de esperar a la pelirrosa, Sasuke subió las maletas y se dirigió ahora a su departamento donde realizó lo mismo que Sakura y así se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar, un lugar que habían visitado y se habían quedado pero ahora se quedarían para hacer los papeles de sus hermanos.

—Deberíamos comprar una camioneta— Le comentó a la chica.

—¿Por qué?— Le preguntó extrañada —Están bien nuestros autos.

—Están bien sí —Admitió—Pero Ahora tenemos que darle un aire de familia y afecto a este pequeño demonio —Señaló a la niña que iba en el portabebés— Pienso por ella y además, para cuando esté en buena edad querrá llevar a sus amigos…

—Entendí —Cortó Sakura— Es una buena idea, vayamos a una sucursal antes de ir a la casa para hacer cita y ponerla en nuestras agendas.

El azabache asintió y tomó la direccional que mandaba a una sucursal donde habían autos de todos los tipos y así pidieron su cita para dentro de dos días que era un domingo donde ambos tenían libre.

Llegaron a su nuevo hogar y se dirigieron a las habitaciones que solían usar cuando iban de visita, una nueva vida como tíos-Padres-Tutores se les venía encima y quien sabía lo que pasará.

….***….

 **Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo y la idea ¿Qué tal?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y por supuesto lean mis historias.**

 **FELIZ MES SASUSAKU :* :***


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

La cita para la compra la habían hecho un viernes, pues sus agendas tenían un espacio considerable para hacerlo. Entre el papeleo de la presidencia y el de su sobrina vaya que la semana fue agitada, en la empresa Uchiha se llevaría a cabo una junta para una posible actividad sabatina.

— ¿Entonces pretenden hacer un día de campo familiar para recaudar fondos? — Preguntó una enojada pelirrosa—Porque no mejor algo con más provecho.

—No, ya quedamos todos los accionistas. Creemos que la familia es esencial, mi hija está más que emocionada con los preparativos—comentó el señor Uzumaki.

—Bien, entonces el sábado a medio día—Finalizó el Uchiha dando por concluida la junta.

Los jefes de grandes industrias y asociados salían tranquilamente de la junta de fondos y ayuda mutua que ofrecían cada año, aunque este sería el primer año para Sakura y Sasuke, no solo eso sino que se suma que será "familiar" y llevarán a su pequeña sobrina. Al final solo quedaron ambos chicos.

—Sakura, démonos prisa pues tenemos la cita para la camioneta, sirve la estrenamos mañana—comenta mientras dejaba los papeles de la junta en su escritorio.

—Estoy lista, ¿Qué esperamos? —Dijo saliendo junto al chico.

Se dirigieron a su cita en taxi, el viaje fue ameno ya que se ponían de acuerdo en que apoyar para el día de campo, la chica opinaba que dieran emparedados pues con la ayuda del servicio de la casa sería más rápido y divertido. Sasuke decía que mejor llevaran refrescos y quizá unos dulces, al final la excusa era el quedar bien y se decidieron por los emparedados. Otro pendiente más a la lista, ir de compras. Sakura sacó una libreta en donde anotó lo necesario para ir directo a comprar sólo esas cosas y quizá algo para que la pequeña usara mañana.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a las camionetas más grandes, el gerente les explicaba que tan seguras, veloces y accesibles eran. Hasta que por fin escogieron una camioneta color negra, un gran auto. Audi Q7 V6 3.0 Tdi Quattro Luxury Sasuke pidió llevársela de inmediato y entregaron un cheque al encargado y así sin más, salieron rumbo al súper para comprar los ingredientes que necesitarían.

— ¿Te parece si llevamos emparedados de crema de maní y jalea para los niños? Nana-chan ya come un poco, si le quitamos la orilla y compramos pan delgado yo creo que estaría bien—comento la pelirrosa.

—Como sea, solo lleva lo que necesitamos—Le contestó fríamente. Cuando por fin compraron los ingredientes, se fueron al área de bebés.

— ¡Qué bella pareja! —Exclamó una anciana—¿Qué edad tiene su nena, seguro es hermos—Exclamó.

—No, nosotros no somos pareja—Le contestó la Haruno—Es para la sobrina que tenemos en común—Le explico.

—Oh bueno, una disculpa—Dijo la mujer avergonzada y se marchó rápidamente.

—Sakura— La llamó el Uchiha—Nadie de nuestros amigos sabe de la existencia de Nanami, no saben de quien es hija… mi hermano se los ocultó así que si vamos a cuidarla podremos decir que es nuestra ¿No lo crees?

—Cierto, bueno vámonos—Dijo restándole importancia al tema.

Siguieron caminando hasta el estacionamiento, buena idea la de comprar la camioneta pues en sus autos no cabría nada. Una vez que llamaron a los que fueron a la junta para avisar lo que ellos pondrían se fueron a su hogar y llamaron al personal el cual, gustosos accedieron a colaborar. Tranquilamente envolvían Sakura y el Uchiha los emparedados, lo curioso de la escena era que Nanami estaba en medio de ambos queriendo ayudar a su manera.

—No Nana-chan, aun no puedes cariño—Le dijo maternalmente Sakura.

—Vaya que crece—Comentó de la nada el pelinegro.

—Sí, ya cuando nos demos cuenta ya hablará—contestó feliz la chica viendo a la pequeña.

Al terminar finalmente su trabajo, se subieron a descansar, al día siguiente sería el convivio y se tendrían que despertar temprano para poder arreglarse y poner por orden de ingredientes los emparedados en la camioneta.

La mañana del sábado estaba hermosa, el sol estaba en su esplendor y el aire estaba templado. La pelirrosa se levantó y desayunó para después subir por la pequeña y darle de comer, Sasuke se les unió minutos después y tuvieron un casi agradable desayuno. Casi pues aún el odio y tensión se sentían.

—Vamos a acomodar los emparedados—Mandó el chico.

Emparedados de pollo, jamón y queso, tofu, pierna de pavo, milanesas y los de jale y crema de maní fueron acomodados en ese orden dentro de la cajuela. Posteriormente Sasuke fue por la niña y ambos se marcharon rumbo al picnic. Este se llevaría a cabo en el club campestres Akatsuki, un lugar donde siempre el pasto estaba verde y bien podado, un lugar perfecto para las actividades que se harían allí.

Al desempacar los contenedores, se quedaron admirados. Una mesa donde se daban las playeras que eran de la fundación estaban en la entrada, una mesa enorme donde había mucha comida y bebida dieron los contenedores a una de las chicas que ayudaban en la planificación y se fueron a la mesa de las camisetas, posteriormente ingresaron al prado. Sasuke se adelantó para encontrar un buen lugar donde Nanami pudiese jugar, cuando se encontró con cierto rubio altanero.

— ¡Vaya Sasuke! —Saludó el chico— ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Y a quién le cuidas la niña? ¿Ya trabajas de niñero? —Preguntaba burlón.

—No cuido a la hija de nadie—Dijo irritado—No soy niñera, es mi hija—dijo orgulloso.

—Vaya… ¡HINATA-CHAN, INO VENGAN ACÁ! —Grito el rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres hermano? Naruto donde hayas hecho una estupidez a Sasu…—Se quedo paralizada al igual que la Hyuga— ¿De quién es la bebé Sasuke, Naruto?

— ¿Puedes creer que es del Teme? —Mencionó el chico— Y dinos Sasuke ¿Quién fue la idiota que se dejó embarazar por ti? — Preguntó el chico.

—Sasuke, siento la demora. Me encontré a Temari y… ¿Ino, Naruto, Hinata? —Preguntó— Vaya chicos hace dos años que no sé nada de ustedes—Saludó a los Uzumaki.

—Ya ves Sakura—Dijo Ino, en eso Nanami le extiende sus manitas a Sakura.

—Ven acá dulzura—Dijo al cargarla y darle un beso. Sí la fría Sakura en estas dos semanas y media con la niña ya se había ablandado.

—Eso quiere decir que tu… Sakura… tú… Dios—Dijo desmayándose el rubio.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Exclamó su esposa.

—Genial, Sakura, Sasuke. Lograron desmayar a mi hermano baka—Dijo irritada una rubia.

Intentos después por fin el rubio regreso en sí.

—Vaya… es en serio… el teme y Sakura-chan—Miro a la pequeña— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Nanami—Contestaron a la vez.

—Quien diría que ustedes serían los primero es casarse… Sai ni eso me pide y ustedes hasta hija tienen —Se quejó la rubia—Como les envidio.

—Nosotros no estamos casados—Comentó Sakura.

—Oh vaya—Dijo Hinata—Pues la nena es muy linda.

—Como sea, vámonos ya empezará lo bueno. No por algo lo organicé yo—dijo una orgullosa rubia.

Así los jóvenes se adentraron al amplio campo y buscaron un buen lugar donde podrían estar cómodos y el sol no molestara. Varios empresarios que se sorprendieron al ver a los tíos llevar a la niña juntos y permanecer así, ya se habían hecho la idea del quizá estos mantenían una relación. Pero eso no quitaba de encima a las mujeres que estaban tras del joven empresario e interesados hombres en la pelirrosa. Sakura se aburría, demonios no había nada que hacer hasta que todos llegaran, vio como su sobrina se ensuciaba y decidió llevársela consigo al baño y cambiarle de todo.

—Vaya, vaya… pero si es Sasuke-kun—Una pelirroja se acercó a él.

—Karin, cuánto tiempo—Comentaba el chico.

—Sí, verdad. Vaya no esperaba verte aquí… eso me emociona y mucho—Se quitaba un pequeño suéter y dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo de reloj de arena.

—Ya lo creo—Mencionó el chico, Karin era una mujer muy voluptuosa y bella.

— ¿Cómo has estado, sigues solito no? —La mujer se le insinuaba al joven.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir el chico.

—Sasuke, ¿puedes cuidar de Nana-chan un instante? Tengo que ir con Ino por algo y…—Interrumpió la chica—lo siento.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó la chica y se sorprendió al ver a Nanami.

—Karin, ella es Sakura. Sakura ella es Karin una vieja amiga—Presentó a las chicas.

—Mucho gusto—Saludó Sakura—Entonces… ¿si me ayudas con nuestra chica?

—Claro, déjamela yo me encargo—Comentó para posteriormente cargar a la bebé

La chica dejó con él el bolso de Nana y como alma que lleva el diablo se fue con la rubia, conocía a su amiga y si no se daba prisa esa pervertida mente maquilaba cosas o mucho peor le empezaría a reclamar y con el humor que ya traía la oji jade sería mejor el no hacerle nada.

—Vaya… quien diría que el mismo Sasuke ya era padre. ¿Cuándo fue la boda que ni en periódicos salió? —Comentó entre broma.

—La verdad es que…—Empezó el chico.

Mientras tanto donde estaba Sakura una impaciente rubia andaba metiendo quien sabe qué en unos sobres y acomodando cosas para las actividades que se tenían planeadas. Entre las actividades y horarios la Uzumaki había puesto como primera el dar las camisetas, empezar con el bufet y después los juegos clásicos para los niños y la recaudación de fondos donde obviamente la chica a los ganadores les tenía sorpresas buenas.

— ¿No alcanzaste talla chica? Porque mandé a hacer muchas y es raro que te pusieras una grande—comentaba extrañada.

—No es eso—Negaba—Lo que pasa es que me gustan más las cosas grandes y que oculten mi cuerpo—Confesó.

—Vamos frente, tienes un cuerpo muy lindo—Aseguraba—Sólo falta que lo dejes al público.

—Ino… me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes él porque me oculto y odio a los hombres—Explicaba la mujer.

— ¿No dejas el pasado verdad? Sakura vamos chica ya tienes que superar aquello… sé que es muy difícil y en verdad te entiendo pero vamos ahora vive al máximo, enamórate…

—Ino… ay…—dijo pesadamente—Mejor apurémonos.

—Ya pues—Le restó importancia.

Ambas terminaron de colocar los talones de actividades y se fueron juntas hacia donde se suponía ya debían de estar todos para dar por iniciada la hora de comer.

—Entonces es tu sobrina y de esa pelirrosa—Aclaró la pelirroja—Vaya que amabilidad.

— ¡Llegamos! —Gritó la oji azul— ¿Quién es esta? Comentó enojada.

—Es Karin, una amiga—le contestó seco.

—No vayas a engañar a mi frente porque te juro por tu hija que…

—No están casado y esta niña es su sobrina—Dijo en voz alta la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué? —Dijeron Naruto y Hinata que acababan de llegar y escuchar aquello.

—La verdad es que Karin no miente—Dijo la oji jade triste.

La chica les tuvo que contar la historia a sus amigo y no evitó que se le escaparan solo un par de lágrimas, aseguró que al menos ella quería darle lo mejor a su pedacito otorgado indirectamente de su hermana y que no le importaba si el chico y la pelirroja llegaran a tener algo mientras la pequeña no se viera afectada. Les dijo que ahora vivían en la casa de Itachi dado a que la niña estaba acostumbrada a ese ambiente.

—No sabía yo… Fren-Sakura—Dijo afligida.

— Tranquila Ino, mejor ya vamos por emparedados, seguro Nana tiene hambre. Permiso. —Dijo al pasar cerca de la pelirroja.

—Vaya hijo de puta que eres Teme—Comentó el Uzumaki—Ni siquiera explicaste tú. En fin me voy.

—Ay Sasuke-kun déjalos y vamos a comer—La chica tendió su mano y se lo llevo a la barra

La oji jade tenía las manos muy ocupadas, tenía a la pequeña y encima la comida de ambas. Un pelinegro se dio cuenta y se sintió más hijo de puta, por andar coqueteando con la pelirroja se olvidó de su responsabilidad.

—Te ayudo—Termino de decir cargando a una feliz pelinegra—Vayamos a sentarnos en esas bancas, así comeremos mejor.

—Gracias Sasuke, Vayamos. Ino—Llamó a la chica—Dile a Hinata que nos veremos todos en aquella banca—Señalo.

—Entendido frente.

La pareja se fue con su sobrina hasta aquellas bancas y la chica procedió a darle un pequeño trozo de emparedado en lo que sacaba una papilla para alimentarle.

—Si quieres te puedes ir, como dije puedo con Nanami— comentó de la nada la chica.

—Estoy bien aquí con ustedes, comamos porque me imagino que estará hambrienta Nanami—le contestó.

—Sí, anduvo jugando mucho—Le sonrió a su sobrina—Aunque aún le falta divertirse verdad nena.

—Ya lo creo frente, espero la metas al concurso infantil—Comentó llegando una rubia con su gemelo y cuñada.

—Ganará—Aseguró el Uchiha.

—Ya teme, sabemos que es Uchiha y eso pero hay muchos bebés—Dijo para meterse a la boca un nacho—Yo creo que jkdbjsvkj

— ¿Qué? ¡APRENDE A MASTICAR HERMANO-BAKA! —regañaba una apenada chica.

—Itte… Ino decía que creo que si gana se llevara un buen premio.

—Eso es verdad—Aseguró Hinata—Sakura, ¿Te parece si el próximo fin de semana hacemos noche de chicas? Naturalmente llevas a Nanami.

—Me parece perfecto, así le doy a Sasuke un día para sus cerdadas.

—Sakura…—comentó irritado.

—Ya, ya está bien. Ino, ¿Qué tal el emparedado? Los de pollo los hice con mi nana Chiyo.

—Muy buenos frente—Dijo masticando.

Cuando terminaron todos de comer la rubia tomó un micrófono y con voz emocionada dijo:

— ¡HOLA A TODOS, ME DA GUSTO QUE ESTÉN AQUÍ. SEÑORAS PREPAREN A SUS BEBÉS MENORES DE 10 MESES PARA EL CONCURSO DE RODAS INFANTILES! —Estaba eufórica.

—Vaya Ino se lo toma en serio—Dijo Hinata.

—Y eso que no vino su Sai—Dijo su esposo.

—Bien, prepararé a Nana-can—dijo feliz Sakura.

—Ganará—Comentó de nuevo Sasuke.

La pelirrosa llevó a la niña con los demás bebés, para su sorpresa eran cerca de diez bebés los participantes.

—Bien, el juego consiste en que se pondrá una canción infantil y el primer bebé que vaya al objeto del que habla la canción ganará para sus papás dos increíbles portafolios importados de noruega y para él una dotación de papillas.

Como alma que lleva el diablo Sasuke se puso al pie de Sakura y le dijo a la pequeña que ganara.

—Muy bien, empecemos—Dijo al poner una canción muy popular del gran CriCri*el ratón vaquero.

—Vamos Nana-chan—Animaba la chica—Que quiero ese maletín—Susurró.

—Vamos Nanami—Gritó el Uchiha.

La pequeña al escuchar su nombre y la canción se fue a la caja de juguetes sonriendo y efectivamente sacó un ratoncito de peluche mientras los demás bebés sacaban otros juguetes.

—Felicidades a la pequeña Uchiha—Dijo la rubia por el micrófono—Lo que sigue es Danzón para aquellos señores, vamos.

El día se pasó entre juegos, canciones y actividades. Incluso Ino, Hinata y Sakura se animaron a jugar por diversión carreras en costal, donde un chico les había ganado. Naruto se metió al concurso de comida y el pelinegro en el de ajedrez donde por lógica ganó. Aunque si hubiese estado su amigo Shikamaru… el quedaría derrotado, lástima que se encontraba de luna de miel con Temari.

Al final del evento se recaudaron quince mil dólares para la fundación. Una muy orgullosa rubia veía como la meta se había roto y todos lo habían disfrutado, sin dudas a pesar de algunas nimiedades el día y la diversión habían valido mucho la pena. Se despidieron todos y la camioneta Uchiha-Haruno se retiró, cansados y divertidos.

—Vaya día… no me había pasado algo así en años—Decía feliz la chica.

—Hmp. Estuvo bien—Comentó el azabache.

—Mañana nos toca un día atareado, eso de papeles de Nanami y presidencia son tardados—comentaba cansada—En fin, lo bueno es que el sábado será de descanso… Por cierto, ¿Sabes si se hará la recaudación para niños con cáncer y expedición del día de trabajo?

—Según sé se decide el martes, quizá sea dentro de un par de semanas. —Comentó ameno.

—¿Dónde será esta vez? Espero que en la playa no porque el año pasado Shino…

—No lo recuerdes—Le dijo horrorizado, vamos quien quiere recordar una mala organización y cangrejos persiguiendo a todos.

—Espero que a Haruka no se le ocurra ponerlo de nuevo—Comentaba traumada.

—Te aseguro que no, llegamos—Dijo estacionándose.

—Oh, que rápido. En fin… solo quiero que valga la pena esta vez.

Ambos se metieron a la casa y se bañaron y cambiaron para dormir, la pequeña cayó rendida muy pronto. Los chicos se despidieron y se marcharon a dormir…

 **HOLA**

 **POR FIN ACTUALIZO ESTA HISTORIA XDDD**

 **ESPERO ESTE CAPÍTULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, ¿A QUIÉN PONDRÁ HARUKA? ¿SALDRÁ EN ALGÚN CAPTULO ALGUNA OTRA PAREJA?**

 **NO SE PIERDAN ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **BESOS Y UN CHICO NINJA PARA TODAS XDDD**

 **PD: ESPERO COMENTARIOS.**

*CriCri es un cantante infantil muy reconocido en México, el ratón vaquero es de sus canciones más famosas.

 **Yomii20:** Que bien que te pareciera interesante UuUr

 **KiRuRu-SAMA:** Sí a mi me dolió matar a Itachi pero vamos… tenía que haber un poco de drama al inicio de mi fic.

 **Yoss:** ya ando trabajando l continuación, pásate a las nuevas historias n.n/ te gustarán.

 **Cinlayj2:** Hola linda, gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics :') aquí tienes espero te haya gustado.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2.**

El papeleo y trámites de la empresa habían sido más rápidos de lo que se prevenían, ya eran por fin los presidentes de la empresa, el regocijo de ambos era notorio. Este día martes, tomarían la primera decisión como tales la beneficencia para los niños con cáncer y el día del trabajador.

—Señorita Sakura, su junta empieza ya. La están esperando en la sala de juntas—Informó su secretaria.

—Muchas gracias Hazumi, puedes avisar que voy y tomarte una hora—Ordenó la pelirrosa.

—Si señorita, enseguida. Ah y el señor Sasuke dijo que para que sepa la niñera de Nanami marcó diciendo que la llevo al pediatra—Miró el mensaje— Pero que está bien, solo le están saliendo los dientes.

—Perfecto, gracias. Dígale que hablare con él después de la junta. —Le molestaba que no se lo dijera en persona.

Sin más, preparó su mente para el estrés que venía a continuación. Tomó unos papeles donde decía las ideas y lugares, además de posibles encargados de hacer aquel evento. A lo que había leído mientras esperaba a que la junta se hiciera, sonaban bien las primeras ideas pero recordó que sucedió lo mismo hace un año pero el encargado fue el que arruinó el evento… Shino… todavía podía sentir aquel calor insoportable y los cangrejos que parecían asesinos seriales o peor aún monstruos químicamente alterados para hacer unas cosas horribles a los humanos aunque ese día había visto a su hermana reír como nunca. Pensar en ella la ponía melancólica, aquella dulce mujer era todo lo contrario a ella. Una gran mujer de casa.

—Sakura, quieres hablar conmigo terminando esto, ¿En serio? —Preguntaba el azabache en la puerta de la sala de juntas.

—Así es, por lo mientras hagamos esto más ameno—Lo miro taciturna— Se que tuviste sentimientos hacia mi hermana, pero hablemos eso después de la junta en mi oficina.

—Como sea—se metió irritado.

Sakura le siguió en adentrarse. Miró a toda esa gente, vaya que este día seria algo diferente.

—Bueno vamos a comenzar esta junta para la beneficencia y los planes de la nueva estrategia presidencial en esta empresa. Por favor tomen asiento. —Llamó Sasuke.

—Bien, pues veamos primero lo del evento de niños con cáncer y día del trabajo—Habló Sakura.

—Muy bien Sakura, ¿Qué opinan todos del primer tema "Playa y ostras"? —Preguntaba el señor Hyuga

—Pues me parece que s un tema interesante—Agregó Minato—Pero playa fue el año pasado y no quedó buena experiencia de eso.

—Creo que eso estamos todos de acuerdo—Concordó Sakura—Propongo el tema de campamento, no lo hemos realizado y esto sería innovador.

Tardaron una hora en decidir muy bien el que hacer, a Sasuke y Sakura ya se les hacia eterno.

—Pero también tenemos que ver quién es él o la que lo organizará—Empezó Sasuke—Tiene que ser alguien sumamente capacitado. No como el año pasado.

—Creo que mi actual novia Tenten puede ayudar en eso—Intervino Neji Hyuga— Es una organizadora de eventos para distintos presupuestos, es profesional y obviamente capacitada.

—Estaría muy bien Neji—Aprobó Naruto—Solo tenemos que poner fechas pues supongo que sería de fin de semana extenso, dattebayo.

—Apruebo eso—Dijo Haruka— Pondré de organizadora de este evento a su novia Tenten.

—Creo que este fin de semana podemos realizarlo o no sé que opinen caballeros y damas—Dijo mirando a Karin, quien Sasuke había invitado a la empresa.

—Concuerdo contigo Sakura, pero nosotros los viejos no estamos como para edad de hacer esas cosas —comentaba Sarutobi—Podríamos reservar en un hotel para los viejos y gente mayor.

—Está bien, permítanme—Argumentó la pelirrosa— ¡HAZUMI!

—Mande señorita Sakura—Contestó en seguida.

—Mande a hacer para ya las invitaciones de este fin de semana al evento de recaudación para niños con cáncer —Miro a Sarutobi—También reserve el hotel que está cerca del lago Ainoa y mande las invitaciones a trabajadores además de los socios claro, luego ya puede marcharse. Gracias y buen día.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos tanto de la eficacia de la secretaria, como de las órdenes que la pelirrosa mandaba con tanta exactitud, paciencia y un tono muy autoritario. También se quedaron asombrados de que el semblante de la pelirrosa se veía confiable y por algún motivo a los ojos del azabache algo sexy… Sólo algo.

—Bueno, ya que Sakura se encargara de las invitaciones y reservaciones. —Empezaba el Uchiha— Yo me haré personalmente cargo de los transportes, me parece buena idea ir en autobuses.

—Ay Sasuke, parecerá excursión de primaria o preparatoria—Reclamaba el rubio.

—Pero así ahorraremos dinero y eso e podrá poner para el evento, bueno eso entiendo del plan de Sasuke— hablaba por primera vez el presidente de Suna's corp. Gaara.

—Efectivamente, ahora bien ansío su respuesta.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo Sasuke—Afirmó Neji y a la vez su tío.

—Bueno no se hable más, Neji contacta ya a tu novia y que se ponga a trabajar para ayer. Sakura, espero ver las invitaciones y el hotel. Sasuke, contrata esos buses y espero que tengan un servicio digno. Gaara, ¿podría tu aerolínea prestar unas azafatas para que nos atiendan?

—Puedo hacerlo Sarutobi-san—Afirmaba el Sabaku No.

—Excelente, creo que esta salida saldrá muy bien.

—Lo hará se lo aseguro—Afirmaba Sasuke.

—Concuerdo con Sasuke. Mi secretaria mandara a reservar y hacer la mejor calidad…—Sonó su móvil. —Disculpen.

—Daremos por concluida la junta, creo que se hablo y se ocupó de más tiempo al que estaba previsto—Despidió el Uchiha—Nos veremos en el bosque y autobuses. Buenas tardes señores.

Poco a poco fueron desalojando el área y finalmente solo quedaban Sakura, Sasuke y Karin. Esta ultima tenía una notoria cara de aburrimiento e interés hacia los planes de la junta, un hotel 5 estrellas y un millonario de ligue no estaban nada mal, ya se encargaría de no ir al horrible bosque.

—Sasuke, lamento quitarte tiempo con tu… con Karin—Aclaró la pelirrosa— Pero me acaba de marcar la niñera diciendo que Nanami tiene fiebre. Me voy a cuidarla, solo quería que supieras así que me retiro por hoy.

—Pobre bebé—Exclamaba Karin—Pero bueno, me alegro que vayas Sakura ya que Sasuke y yo tenemos cosas que hablar y… ponernos al corriente.

—No te preocupes Karin, disfruten su día.

—Sakura…—Llamó el Uchiha— ¿Estás segura de que puedes con Nanami? Puedo irme si lo deseas a ayudarte.

—No quiero Uchiha, puedo sola —Lo miró furiosa— No soy incompetente, además tenemos una discusión tú y yo que aclarar.

Así se marchó dando un portazo muy ruidoso, Sasuke se había quedado atónito; por lo que veía en la cara de la pelirrosa se le notaba un notorio cansancio. Se sentía culpable por eso, cada noche cuando la niña empezaba a llorar, era Sakura la que iba a verla mientras el dormía. Aunque la Nana de Sakura le había dicho que ella se encargaba de la niña… la pelirrosa era terca y se negaba diciendo que era su responsabilidad y que, la nana hacia mucho por ellos mientras trabajaban. Miró luego a Karin quien lo esperaba ansiosa y se puso a pensar en mas y mas cosas que con una salida quizá se le fueran de a mente.

—Sasuke, es estupenda la idea en el bosque… tu y yo…—Insinuaba la pelirroja—Prepararé mis cosas y estoy segura que lo pasaremos bien.

—Como sea, solo quiero que llegue el fin de semana—Respondía con oculto sarcasmo. ¿Por qué se invitó sola aquella mujer? —Vámonos o la reservación se perderá.

— ¡Sí! Vamos ya al restaurante, me muero por contarte un par de cosas— hablaba mientras bajaban por el elevador a la mirada furiosa de algunas trabajadoras, quizá sean celos a Karin, pensaba el azabache.

—Ya no la soporto—Murmuraba enfadada Mitsuki a sus amigas—La pobre de la señorita Sakura…

—Ya sé, mi jefa se nota muy cansada y pálida—Comentaba la fie secretaria de Sakura.

—Pero miren como tiene el descaro de irse y la niña anda enferma. Me da coraje—Murmuraba la sabia secretaria Akane.

—Esperemos que no le pase nada a nuestra jefa, es tan buena con nosotras…

— ¡Sí! Pensar que con sus palabras frías y directas nos apoyaría con la guardería…—Mencionaban agradecidas.

—Hagamos muy bien el trabajo para que la señorita y el señor vean que somos capaces y demostrémosle a nuestro jefe que Sakura es mejor—Decía feliz Mitsuki.

—No hablemos mas de eso y ayúdenme a ver el mejor hotel para que se hospeden—Mitraba a sus amigas Hazumi.

Mientras las chicas trabajaban, muy cerca de allí en un fino restaurante estaban Sasuke y la pelirroja.

—Es muy bello este lugar—Miraba feliz Karin—Te decía en el camino que, hace poco me contrato una pequeña revista de modelos de bikini. Esto es mi inicio en esta área.

—Que bien Karin, felicidades—Celebró el chico, que estaba preocupado por su sobrina—Espero que tu carrera de modelo triunfe.

—Lo hará, digo ¿Quién tiene un cuerpo de reloj de arena siendo modelo joven? —Se miró las uñas—Aunque mi belleza y eso creo que servirían para tu extensión de ropa de la empresa no crees.

— ¿Insinúas que quieres ser modelo en mi empresa? —Preguntaba estupefacto, con que eso quería.

—Es sugerencia cariño, claro que prefiero pasar tiempo contigo y este fin de semana te demostraré en ese bello y cómodo lugar cuanto quiero estar contigo. —Insinuaba para cubrir su reciente confesión de interés.

—Suena bien—Miró su reloj—Creo que es demasiado tarde y tengo que ir a ver a mi sobrina, ya sabes estaba enferma.

—Por supuesto esa adorable bebé te necesita—Dijo falsamente—Vamos.

Así se fueron en el deportivo de aquel chico; durante todo el trayecto a la casa de la pelirrojo no paraba esta de alardear sobre la ropa que llevaría, maquillaje, ropa intima, zapatos y de lo bien que se la pasarían juntos. El pelinegro caballerosamente solo oía y asentía de vez en cuando a las locuras que le preguntaba.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Uchiha-Haruno, una pelirrosa estaba cambiando constantemente el trapo de la frente de su sobrina. No le podían medicar ya que era natural por la salida de los dientes y según el pediatra, esto duraría solo esta noche ya que le receto una pomada bucal con sabor claro, para que la niña mejorara y no le dolieran sus encías.

—Nana-chan, vaya que te gusta matarme de sustos verdad—Miraba enternecida a la niña—Sabes… este fin iremos tu y yo al bosque—Platicaba sin sentir la presencia de un pelinegro que recién llegaba.

"Que cosas dirá Sakura" Pensaba al acercarse más y poder oír mejor la charla que tenían esas mujeres. Al mirar a Sakura a la pequeña lucecita de noche se detuvo a ver sus facciones que no eran tan exuberantes como las de Karin, sino, más bien como las de una muñequita, finas y aniñadas. Con esa mirada maternal se le hacia una especie femenina única.

—Le daremos de comer a los patos, quizá te enseñe a dar de comer a ardillas aunque… estas tan pequeña—La niña le sonrió—Ya me imagino contigo haciendo esos trabajos relajantes, prometo cuidarte mi pequeña flor de papel.

La niña se le acomodó a la pelirrosa y empezó a dormitar junto a la chica.

—Tú y yo… no puedo pedir más —Susurro.

—Creo que me olvidas por completo también estoy con Nanami sabes—Habló en un tono bajo asustando un poco a la chica.

—Sasuke, Kami, no hagas eso—Susurró acostando a la pequeña en la cuna— No te olvidé, pero quiero tiempo a solas.

—Querías hablar conmigo en la junta. Ahora dime. —Demandó.

—Pues te iba a recordar tus responsabilidades y preguntarte el porqué quieres cuidar de la niña. Luego recordé que tu y mi hermana… el punto es que se que no la has podido olvidar, aún la amas—Escupió.

—Lo que pasó fue cosa del pasado—Aclaró—Recuerda que es hija de mi hermano.

—No lo olvido, aunque estoy segura de que a ti te hubiera gustado tener a esta niña como tuya con mi hermana—Lo miro con ojos profundos— Tu… yo… de todas maneras, se que siempre es y era y será ella.

—Sakura, estas… equivocada—Susurró lo último cuando la chica ya se había marchado.

 **HOLA, ESPERO LEES GUSTASE ESTE CAPITULO Y ME COMENTEN SUS SINCERAS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO. UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA PERO HE ESTADO DE PROBLEMA EN PROBLEMA xC**

 **ESPERO MUCHO QUE COMENTEN LO QUE OPINAN DE ESTE CAPITULO Y SUS PREDICCIONES PARA EL PROXIMO. ¿Qué creen que pase entre Karin y Sasuke? ¿Qué cosas tiene en su corazón Sakura? ¿Qué pasara con la pequeña Nanami?**

 **ESPERO QUE COMENTEN. BESOS Y UN SASUKE PARA TODAS Y UNA SAKURITA A TODOS 7u7**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPÍTULO 3.**

—Sakura, estas… equivocada—Susurró lo último cuando la chica ya se había marchado.

Aun con las palabras de la pelirrosa en la mente, se encerró en su despacho a recordar lo más amargo y maravilloso que la vida le dio.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Quince años atrás…_

 _Un azabache caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, miraba a su alrededor cuando de pronto vio a la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto alguna vez. Peli azul con una sonrisa que iluminaba hasta la oscuridad más densa, a lo lejos no podía distinguir sus ojos pero podía apostar que serían igual de hermosos, piel que se veía bronceada pero era blanquecina y labios de un rosa muy pálido que se disfrazaba un poco con su piel. Con algo de valor se acerco un poco más a esa banca donde aquella mujer observaba el panorama._

 _Cuando por fin se acercó a aquella peli azul, pudo ver que sus ojos eran miel, un tono tostado y bonito. Muy tímido, se acercó hacia ella para iniciar por fin una conversación._

— _Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? —Se sintió estúpido al decir eso._

— _Hola… claro, siéntate. Soy Konan—se presentó dulcemente._

— _Sasuke Uchiha, un placer. —Le sonrió, vaya que esa mujer era más que hermosa._

— _Dime… Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuál es tu edad? —Miró con interés a ese atractivo azabache._

— _Quince, ¿Y tú? —Preguntó más interesado._

— _Lo mismo que tú, que coincidencias. ¿Qué me cuentas de ti? Lamento si soy muy preguntona—Se disculpó._

— _No te preocupes—Rió—Bueno, pues soy el menor de mi familia, tengo un hermano de veinte llamado Itachi. Algún día estaré en la universidad de Manchester estudiando Contaduría y Bienes Inmuebles o alguna de esas carreras. Aunque en si no tengo mucho que contar, mejor dime tú._

— _Bueno…—soltó una risilla— A diferencia de ti, yo soy la mayor. Tengo una linda hermanita llamada Sakura, tiene once años. Quiero estudiar aquí en Konoha pero mis padres no quieren, soy la más mmm ¿normal? Entre mi hermana y yo, a veces la gente creé que no somos hermanas, me gusta de todo y no me disgusta casi nada._

— _Buen resumen, algún día hay que vernos bien. Si tú quieres claro. —Propuso nervioso._

— _Me parece bien, que te parece la semana que viene, la tengo libre y podemos salir—Comentaba mientras escribía algo en un papel— Aquí está mi dirección._

— _Muy bien—La leyó— Vaya está a dos cuadras de mi casa—Comentó sorprendido y feliz._

— _Es el destino—Rompió a carcajadas— Nos vemos, a las cinco._

 _Así pasó hasta su primera cita, el Uchiha estaba demasiado nervioso. Era todo o nada con esa hermosa mujer, frente a la puerta y muy nervioso, tocó dos veces el timbre y al abrirse la puerta, una niñita pelirrosa lo recibió con una sonrisa._

— _Hola, soy Sakura Haruno. Tú debes ser la cita de mi hermana, ¿No es así? —Preguntó sonriente._

— _Así es pequeña, pero dime ¿Dónde está Konan? — Preguntaba sonriente._

— _Me dijo que te pasara y dijera que baja en cinco minutos—Lo miró rápidamente—Pasa, estaba a punto de ver un maratón de películas de comedia._

 _Al pasar pudo ver que no era diferente a su casa, elegante y con un buen gusto. Miró a la pequeña hermana de Konan, tenía la peli azul razón. No se parecían en nada, Konan tenía los rasgos más pronunciados y felinos mientras que esta chica hasta en sus ojos era un misterio, una especie de rareza. Ojos grandes jade medio y rodeando su pupila negra un jade oscuro, piel muy blanca y labios rosas tirando a rojos. La chica volteo hacia él y se sonrojó para volver a su programa._

— _Lamento la demora Sasuke-kun—Bajaba la peli azul— Espero que Sakura te tratara bien._

— _Sí bueno son niños—La miró—Estas bellísima._

— _Muchas gracias—Se sonrojó tenuemente— Sakura, volveré a las ocho para que cenemos y te duermas, recuerda que mis papás están de viaje así que si necesitas algo dile a Nana o márcame._

— _Si si, váyanse ya—Los empujó hacia la puerta._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se explicaba el porqué la pelirrosa cambió la actitud para con él. Pues desde que la había conocido era a su manera tierna. Aunque recordando mejor hubo un tiempo donde hasta él le tomó cariño, justamente un año después de empezar a salir con la hermana de la chica…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _14 AÑOS ATRÁS…_

 _Era jueves por la tarde, sabía de antemano que su novia se quedaba unos cursos de costura en la escuela, aun así se dirigía a la casa de la peli azul. Esta vez vería a la otra hermana, la pequeña Sakura para una misión especial. Llegando a la casa y tocar el timbre, le pelirrosa le abrió casi en seguida._

— _Sasuke-kun, mi hermana no está pero… pasa—Dijo con las mejillas algo rojas._

— _Gracias Sakura-chan, si sé que no está pero vengo a verte para un… favor de cuñados—le explicó._

— _De acuerdo, pero siéntate. Traeré galletas que hicimos ayer. — Se metió a la cocina y volvió con galletas y té—Ahora sí, dime._

— _Que buenas galletas—Alabó— Bueno, ya pronto cumpliré un año con tu hermana. Así que necesito tu ayuda para distraerla y sacarla de la casa aunque sea medio día._

— _Muy bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo—Sonrió dulcemente— Le diré que tengo que ir al museo de Arte y Arquitectura, eso nos tomará más de medio día._

— _Buena idea Sakura—Le acarició el cabello—Muchas gracias por la ayuda._

— _Para eso estamos—Miró el reloj—Creo que tienes que irte, no tarda en volver mi hermana._

— _Cierto, bueno nos vemos Saku-chan, cuídate._

— _Nos vemos— Lo despidió con una sonrisa amable._

 _Esa chica era muy buena ayudando cuando de su hermana se trataba. Al menos con ese pensamiento el chico partió de la casa de su novia. Así los días pasaron hasta que llegó el día de que la pelirrosa llevara a su hermana a esa excursión al museo. El chico con ayuda de la Nana quien lo trataba regular, decoraron la habitación de la peli azul con globos y un oso de peluche gigante._

— _¡Ya llegamos! — Gritó Sakura a todo pulmón._

 _El chico se escondió y alcanzó a oír como venían ambas a la habitación._

— _Yo sé que algún día tu pintarás muy hermoso Sakura lo que pasa es…—Se quedó muda al ver la habitación y a su novio con un gran oso de peluche._

— _Feliz Aniversario—Llamó este._

— _Oh por Kami, Sakura tu…—Miró a la menor._

— _Sí, hasta ayudé a distraerte—Comentó algo ida._

— _Muchas gracias Sasuke—Lo besó con amor._

 _Sakura se salió de la habitación dejándolos decirse cosas cursis el uno al otro…_

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

—Como me gustaría que fueras no tan huraña Haruno…—Susurró mientras veía una foto de las dos hermanas.

Recordar lo bueno de su relación era hermoso y doloroso. Esa mujer era su vida, su felicidad y su todo, maldecía el día en el que todo se volvió turbio y donde poco a poco fue perdiendo al amor de su vida… en brazos de nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Todo pasó tan rápido, a solo dos días del regreso de su hermano mayor Itachi, su novia marca hecha llanto para comentarle que sus padres habían muerto. Tras seis años de relación con ella ya había tomado confianza con sus suegros, eran amables y cariñosos; luego pensaba en como deberían de estar ambas chicas, su novia de ahora veintiún años y su pequeña hermana de diecisiete, quedarían desoladas y muy tristes._

 _Corrió junto con Itachi a la mansión Haruno, donde al llegar vio a la pelirrosa en el asfalto llorando muchísimo. La miró mejor y vio como llevaba ropa holgada negra y unas prominentes ojeras que, con su tono casi fantasmal de piel la hacían parecer más demacrada de lo que estaba. Se miraron durante unos instantes y el azabache se metió dejando a la indefensa y pobre chica sola, sentía tristeza pero pensaba más en Konan._

— _Cariño, como lamento esto—Dijo el Uchiha a su novia quien se lanzó a sus brazos._

— _Fue tan repentino, Sakura y yo no estamos preparadas y…—Sollozaba en la playera de Sasuke._

— _Tranquila estamos aquí para ayudarte— La abrazó y alzó su rostro, no se veía tan marcada en sus ojeras ni tan pálida pero para él esa imagen de ella era la peor de todas._

— _¿Estamos? ¿Quiénes? —Preguntó curiosa._

— _Mi hermano y yo—Miró a su hermano—Itachi._

— _¿Qué sucede hermano? —Preguntó amable._

— _Puedes quedarte con ella, vengo en unos minutos. Iré por velas y flores—sentenció._

— _Claro, deja todo en mis manos—Se sentó junto a la peli azul._

 _Cuando Sasuke salió, no veía a la pelirrosa y el pánico lo asustó. No quería más dolor para Konan. Miró a sus alrededores y la vio sentada en un columpio mirando a la nada. Quiso acercarse a la chica pero al final decidió dejarla sola e ir por lo que tenía que comprar._

 _Al llegar por fin vio adentro a Sakura, sentada al lado de su hermana y de Itachi, quien hablaba con la peli azul. Colocó las flores y velas donde tenían que ir y tomó asiento a un lado de la pelirrosa._

— _Lamento esto Sakura—Habló por fin a la pelirrosa_

— _Da igual tu respuesta—Contestó fríamente—Te dejo mi lugar._

 _Miró a la chica levantarse e ir a la cocina donde su Nana la abrazaba mientras hablaban de algo._

— _He vuelto querida—Habló a su chica._

— _Me alegro Sasuke, Tu hermano es muy buena persona—Comentó._

— _Sí lo es, gracias Itachi—Miró a su hermano._

 _Así pasó la noche viendo como la pelirrosa atendía a todos y como Itachi y su novia hablaban sobre el futuro de la empresa. Trató de ayudar a su cuñada la cual le dijo que podía sola, sin duda afectó la noticia a la dulce oji jade quien ahora carecía de vida y amabilidad._

 _Fue un par de veces por café y cosas para él y su novia la cual no dejaba de estar cerca de su hermano, trató de no mal pensar e idearse que sólo era por la ocasión._

 _Así pasaron varias semanas en donde su novia se portaba muy diferente con él y más interesada en Itachi, donde la pelirrosa de su cuñada raramente salía de su habitación o de cualquier libro que tenía enfrente. Sin dudas esos tiempos eran los más difíciles de la relación con Konan._

 _Tres meses después de la muerte de los padres de Konan, ésta citó al azabache en el restaurante de su primera cita._

— _Sasuke, bienvenido—Saludó la chica._

— _Gracias, ¿Qué pasó cariño? —Habló dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus nudillos._

— _Yo…—Quitó su mano—Sasuke, creo que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar._

— _¿Qué? —Sorprendido y triste habló— No puedes hablar en serio… Konan yo te amo y si algo hice yo…_

— _No, no hiciste nada malo. Yo sí—Sentenció con lágrimas._

— _Tú nunca haces nada malo, cariño no dejemos esto…_

— _Sí, lo hice. Me fijé en tu hermano. —Lo miró llorosa— Yo… me enamoré de Itachi, Sasuke perdóname por favor._

— _Yo seré feliz si tu lo eres, no importa si yo no soy el que amas—La miró a los ojos—Sé feliz, Konan._

 _Así ambos se despidieron con un abrazo y un corazón destrozado._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

—Mi dulce Konan—Susurró con lágrimas el Azabache.

Esos recuerdos que de la nada surgían lo estaban corrompiendo, pensar que hubo una época donde se sentía plenamente dichoso y feliz… ahora eso no era más que un amargo recuerdo. Cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de Konan y su hermano sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Aquella mujer que fue la más importante en su vida se había ido para siempre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sentimiento de soledad y duelo se profundizó en el corazón del azabache. Más que cuando la chica se casó con su hermano hacía ya tres años.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Se miró al espejo mientras lucía un traje negro, pulcro y con una corbata azul marino. Cualquiera diría que sería un novio muy atractivo, si ese fuese el caso. Sólo era el padrino de bodas entre el amor de su vida y su hermano. Pero claro, tenía que mantener al margen sus sentimientos por la felicidad de la pareja, miró el patio trasero de la familia Haruno, azucenas, alcatraces y margaritas decoraban el lugar que en tonos blanco y dorado relucían entre el pasto._

— _Ya está listo todo, tiene que bajar—Avisó la organizadora de eventos._

 _Al bajar y ver a su hermano muy feliz, se alegro por él. Esa mujer valía mucho la pena. Cuando escuchó la marcha nupcial quiso no voltear a ver a aquel ángel de piel bronceada, pero, sabía que como padrino tenía que unir a ambos. Al mirarla hizo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, allí estaba más bella que nunca. Con un vestido estilo princesa y su cabello recogido justo como en la primera cita que tuvieron… era la novia más bella de todas._

— _Sasuke—Saludó sonriente._

— _Konan, sean felices—Se dirigió a ambos._

— _Hermano yo…—trataba desde siempre disculparse el Mayor._

— _Ya nada importa Itachi, solo hazla feliz—Lo miró._

— _Siempre—Sonrió triste a ver a su hermano sufrir en silencio._

 _Volteo a las damas y vio a la única dama que estaba muy tapada. Sakura. Nunca la veía con algo que no fuera muy grande y este día no fue la excepción, lucía un vestido tres tallas más grande y que la cubría demasiado. Miro como la chica se notaba taciturna y eso lo molestó un poco. ¡¿Cómo no podía estar ni feliz de la boda de su propia hermana?! Hasta la vio minutos antes con un libro de estrategias empresariales y no prestaba atención a nada ni nadie._

 _Cuando acabó la ceremonia y después de las fotos donde él tenía que salir con Sakura, la cual, era dama de honor. Decidió hablar con la chica para que dejara ese bendito libro de una vez y mínimo se alegrara de su hermana._

— _Haruno, ¿No te alegra la felicidad de Konan? —Preguntó molesto._

— _Como a todos, aunque las fiestas me dan igual. Siempre soy la Dama de Honor—Contesto calmada._

— _¿Por qué entonces no muestras tu felicidad? —Indagó Fríamente._

— _No me apetece, si me disculpas tengo llamadas que hacer. —Se marchó hacia la mansión._

 _Desde ese día él y la pelirrosa se llevaban como perros y gatos_

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Al mirar la hora vio que era muy tarde y que probablemente su sobrina tendría hambre así que subió directamente a verla. Cuando entró se quedó en shock al ver como la niña trataba de beber leche de un pecho de la Haruno quien avergonzada se levantó su blusa.

—No cariño, tía Sakura no puede darte leche así—La acomodó para darle mamila—Esta si puedes beberla.

—Sakura…—Llamó luego de su trance el chico—Si quieres yo me encargo de ella, ya la has cuidado mucho y necesitas dormir.

—No, puedo con ella. Tu ve a dormir—Lo miró profundamente—Jamás me cansaré de ella.

Así ambos se quedaron con la pequeña Nanami hasta que finalmente se durmiera, después cada uno se fue a su habitación no sin antes darse incómodamente las buenas noches.

—Sasuke yo…—Habló la chica deteniendo al azabache en la puerta.

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó curioso.

—Lamento mi comportamiento hace rato. No debí decir más de la cuenta, nos vemos para la salida al lago yo me llevo a Nanami para que no sea molestia para ti y Karin—Habló muy incómoda.

—No hay problema en ver…—Vio como la chica miraba al piso—De acuerdo. Gracias Haruno.

—Nos vemos, Uchiha—Le mostró una sonrisa falsa y se fue a su habitación.

El ambiente esa noche fue tenso para ambos, el pasado era una de las cosas que ambos querían olvidar. Los sentimientos aún se albergaban y un recuerdo vivo de un amor en común compartían, ya al siguiente día esperaban que todo cambiara.

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Resolví alguna de sus dudas? ¿Qué piensan que pasará en el lago?**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER ESTA Y MIS DEMÁS OBRAS. AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS DE TODO ñ.ñ**

 **PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ MIS DEMÁS OBRAS, DE HECHO YA ANDO ESCRIBIENDO Y REALIZANDO SORPRESITAS.**

 **AHORA REVIEWS x333**

 **KiRuRu-SAMA: Yo también quiero golpear a Sasuke xD, sobre Sakura… se sabrá más adelante TODO.**

 **Yoss: muchas gracias ñ.ñ aquí lo tienes.**

 **Cinlayj2: Aquí está la conti x3**


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 4.**

Un nuevo día se asomaba frente a la ojijade, quien muy contenta se dirigió a la habitación de Nanami y con todo el buen ánimo con el que se levantó se permitió sonreírle un poco. La chica preparó la maleta de ambas pues sería un par de días su estancia en el lago sería corta, omitió de su mente completamente aquella noche en la que el pasado salió a la luz, no le convenía y no quería recordar más aquello. Al cruzar la puerta con la pequeña en brazos se encontró con Sasuke, quien solo saludó cortés y sacudió el cabello de la pequeña. Desconcertada decidió mejor preparar las cosas para el viaje.

—Insisto en que deberías dejar que me lleve a Nanami—Habló el Uchiha.

—No, ve con Karin, Nanami y yo ya tenemos el día planeado—Terminó subiendo las escaleras— Además no creo que a ella le guste cargar con un bebé—Gritó ya en la recamara de la Uchiha.

Al poco rato (tres minutos después -.-) llegó Karin muy entusiasmada. La chica venía con tan solo ocho maletas grandes y una pequeña además del bolso de mano, claro. El azabache se sorprendió de todo lo que ella llevaba pues era como para un mes. La hizo pasar para que el fuera por su única maleta y se fueran en la camioneta familiar, su plan era también llevar a la pelirrosa pero no bajaba.

—Bueno Uchiha—Habló la pelirrosa la cual llevaba tres maletas, una propia y dos de la pequeña—Creo que necesitaré un poco de auxilio con las maletas de Nanami.

—Ya lo creo, dame las tres—Exigió quitándoselas y bajando— Las pondré en la cajuela de la camioneta…

—No—Lo cortó bajo la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja—Yo me iré en mi viejo Volkswagen con Nanami, tú y Karin ya se pueden ir.

—Has de estar loca—Expresó algo sorprendido— Iremos todos en la camioneta.

—No y es mi decisión, Nanami y yo tenemos planes propios. Cierto Nanami-chan—Miró con amor a su sobrina— Tú no eres nada ni nadie para impedirlo.

—De acuerdo, pero estando allá si ocurre algo será la camioneta el transporte. ¿De acuerdo? —Indago resignado.

—No me vale, pero está bien—Miró a Karin taciturnamente—Nos vemos Karin.

Salió con las maletas y la pequeña directo a su auto y sin esperar más salió de la mansión rumbo a los autobuses que los llevarían. Podía hacerlo todo ella, ya lo había hecho una vez… Cuando finalmente llegó no había aun nadie, espero con la pequeña un rato hasta que vio llegar al Uchiha y a Naruto en sus respectivos autos.

—Sakura-chan—Saludó llegando a su auto—Veo que ese Teme es un desgraciado, ¿Sasuke porqué dejaste a Sakura-chan venir sola con la niña? Serás mujeriego…—Murmuró al ver a la pelirroja.

—Hmp. Le dije que se viniera con nosotros—Explicó.

—Claro… claro… iban a caber las chicas que te deberían importar más en la parte de atrás con tantas maletas—Reclamó enojado.

—Bueno eso es lo de menos—Comentó Sakura—Subamos a los autobuses, necesito darle el biberón a Nanami.

Ya una vez a dentro, el Uzumaki y las dos chicas que le acompañaban se pusieron a platicar amenamente, la pelirrosa mientras tanto dejaba las cosas con sumo cuidado cargando a la pequeña, Sasuke al ver esto retiro a Karin de encima y le ayudó a la chica.

—Esto no me gusta nada Ino—Murmuró Hinata viendo a Karin—Sakura-chan no merece esto.

—Lo sé, algo se nos ocurrirá cuñadita para que esa mosca muerta deje el paso libre a Sakura—Murmuró con una gran sonrisa—Enviaré un Mensaje a Sai

Mientras el rubio buscaba unos asientos cómodos para Sakura, su esposa y el resto. Vio como Karin se acomodaba en su "pose sensual" para esperar a Sasuke el cual iba subiendo con Sakura y la pequeña, no quiso incomodar más a la pelirrosa y escogió lugares apartados de ese par.

La pelirrosa al ver los lugares donde Naruto escogió, no pudo estar más agradecida, era práctico y algo cerca de los baños. Sonrió y se sentó en la ventana y mostraba los autos a la pequeña. Poco después vio a Sai sentarse con una muy melosa Ino y a los esposos Uzumaki estar a la par de ella.

Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos se encontró con los penetrantes ojos negros de Sasuke.

—Si quieres la cuido, no me molesta en absoluto—Comento mirando a la pequeña—Descansaremos en dos horas, supongo que me dejarás llevarla conmigo a comprar.

—no me molesta, de acuerdo.

Sin más se fue el pelinegro y la chica dejó un asiento para la pequeña y el del pasillo para ella, sintió como se movía el autobús hasta que el paisaje se volvía más verde. Jugueteaba con la pequeña Nanami hasta que esta se durmió y la llevaba en brazos. Naruto quien estaba del lado de la ventana le ofrecía muchos dulces y comida chatarra, mientras que Hinata le hacía una breve plática de algunas cosas que quería probar en la cocina.

Habían así transcurrido las dos horas hasta el descanso, la ojijade bajo a estirar los pies con la pequeña en brazos. Al no ver al azabache, supuso que olvidaría lo dicho al inicio del viaje así que ella misma con la pequeña se dirigió al mini súper a comprar unas botellas de agua y quizá algún dulce que la pequeña pueda comer; pero ya al ir a medio metro un azabache la alcanzó con una sonrisa de lado.

—No me esperaron—Reclamó.

—Creí que no vendrías, en fin vamos a comprar ya—Se adentró con los Uchiha a las compras.

La chica tomo una canastita y fue colocando un par de botellas de agua, un chupete nuevo y unos dulces que compartiría con los rubios locos y Hinata… A veces se ponía a pensar en cómo Sai y la ex Hyuga toleraban a esos rubios del demonio. Pagó las cosas y vio como el pelinegro pagaba otras y salieron a los autobuses.

Al entrar al autobús, en el lugar donde el pelinegro compartía junto a la pelirroja, esta se había lanzado y estaba en un sueño profundo (casi estado de coma) y se le veía muy cómoda, al ver esto el Uchiha miró unos instantes a Sakura quien cargaba a Nanami la cual a duras penas asintió para después los tres se fueron a donde la pelirrosa estaba inicialmente.

Al pasar por el lugar de cierta rubia, esta estaba más que feliz y con un aura brillante miraba a su cuñada con complicidad. Volteo a ver a su novio el cual seguía sonriendo divertido y se acomodó recordando su gran Azaña.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Cierta rubia al ver que ni el Uchiha ni la Haruno estaban, con malicia miró a Hinata quien inocente se acercó a Karin._

— _Disculpa Karin-san—Interrumpió su sesión de maquillaje la Hyuga._

— _Sí, ¿Qué pasa? —Respondió algo molesta._

— _Me preguntaba si no querías Vino de Inglaterra que trajo Naruto—Comentaba sin más._

— _Vaya si es internacional entonces sí, sírveme mucho—Exclamó._

— _Vamos Karin, todas acá sabemos que no eres precisamente rica o tu familia es influyente—Exclamó molesta Ino._

— _Oh querida pero pronto seré poderosa, mejor acostúmbrate—La miró de arriba a abajo— Tu a pesar de ser riquilla desde pequeña… se ve que no sabes de moda o quizá algo más—Expresó mirando a Sai._

— _B-Bueno chicas creo que lo mejor es que traiga el vino—Habló incomoda Hinata._

— _Sí, ve mi estimada Hinata—Miró a Ino— No se me olvida que querías a Sasuke pero… yo gano_

— _Idiota teñida…—Susurró irritada—Bueno Karin eso ya es pasado, llevémonos bien querida—Sonrió hipócrita._

— _Lo mismo pienso—Aclaró interesada—Además este vino es delicioso._

— _Deja lo delicioso—Comentó Hinata— Es exclusivo._

— _Aún mejor—Exclamó Karin— Lo ves Ino, es mejor así._

— _Claro, además mereces este… exclusivo Vino—Comento con un deje imperceptible de maldad y una gran sonrisa._

— _Gracias querida… Saludo por eso_

 _Ino le entrego un somnífero y lo metieron en el vino el cual la chica bebió como agua tratando a su vez de ser "elegante" y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la chica calló en un profundo sueño._

— _Vaya creo que no dura mucho y actúa esto rápido— exclamaba la rubia divertida._

— _Creo que ya terminamos nuestro trabajo, vámonos a sentar—Sugirió Hinata._

 _Y así fue como la chica quedó de esa manera…_

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

La pelirrosa iba al lado de la ventana cargando a la aún dormida Nanami, mientras comía un poco de frituras que Naruto le había dado y algunas que ella compró las cuales compartía con el pelinegro.

—Sakura-chan. Nos prestas a Nana-chan, Naruto y yo queremos tenerla un poco y te ves cansada—Comentaba la ojiperla.

—Claro, sólo que si empieza a llorar dale este juguete y su biberón. En caso de que necesite cambio de pañal…— Miró con malicia a Sasuke— Dénsela a Uchiha que le toca a él.

—Jo, vaya que ahora es un padre de familia—Exclamó Kiba quien salió de la nada en los asientos de atrás— Con todo Sakura-chan.

—Ya, ya—Calmó Naruto—Te daremos a Nana-chan cuando lleguemos.

Así los jóvenes esposos se quedaron con la pequeña y Sakura pudo relajarse un poco, pero el cansancio e insomnio jugaron en su contra y se quedó dormida recargando su cabeza y mano en el hombro y brazo de Sasuke.

El chico al mirar a la pelirrosa dormida y con gesto pacifico, quedó sorprendido pues sus facciones se veía despierta atractivas y maduras, pero ahora se veían tan angelicales… cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en todo lo que pasaría en estos días. Poco a poco el también quedó dormido.

 **HOLAAA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA Y COMENTEN :3**

 **Y BUENO SE PASEN ALAS DEMÁS HISTORIAS, SALUDOS.**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

No me maten por poner a karin fetus xD

Había pasado media hora desde que la pelirrosa y el azabache se habían quedado dormidos. La Pelinegra y el rubio estaban más que contentos con la pequeña Nanami, era muy tranquila y no les había hecho ningún ruido dese que se quedó dormida en los brazos de Naruto. Karin todavía seguía dormida y hasta empezaba a roncar. Una rubia y su novio estaban riendo de la escena que hacía la pelirroja delante de muchos y muy importantes magnates de los negocios.

—Creo que te pasaste un poco con Karin—Comentaba mirando a su pícara novia.

—No Sai, eso y más se merece—Dijo mirándose las uñas. —Ya me aburrí. ¿Cuánto falta? Se me está haciendo eterno

—Quince minutos de hecho, ya estamos entrando al bosque—Comentaba sonriente.

—Uff que bueno, despertaré a ese par. Quiero espantarlos—Comentó malvada.

— ¿No querías unirles? —Preguntó desconcertado.

—Tu déjame sé que hago…—Se acercó a los dormidos—Sakura, Sasuke ya llegamos.

Con mucha pereza ambos despertaron algo enojados con la Uzumaki por despertarles, el Uchiha se repuso rápido al sentirse cerca de la pelirrosa y como todo un Uchiha se mantuvo sin expresión, pero con un muy ligero sonrojo al ver la cara de Ino. Sakura por su parte se despertó lento, miró a su alrededor y vio como Hinata y Naruto veían la película mientras Nanami estaba durmiendo.

—Hmp. Iré por Nanami—Se levantó el oji negro hacia Naruto.

—Sakura…—Canturreo Ino—Me toca dar los lugares en las cabañas, pero no sé con quién quieras.

—Preferiría que me dejes sólo con Nanami, quiero estar sola con ella—Comentó sin emociones— Además de que es más práctico.

—Amargada…—La miró fruncir el ceño, ya algo se les ocurriría a ella y su cuñada— Muy bien, ya tú ganas.

Tomó asiento al lado de Sai y vio como la entrada a las cabañas se veía. Se emocionó y apretaba con demasiad el brazo de su novio.

La pelirrosa cargó a la pequeña mientras esta se empezaba a despertar con una sonrisa al ver a la oji jade. El Uchiha veía atentamente este acto, miró por la ventana y vio que de pronto ya estaban en el estacionamiento, vaya que habían dormido un buen tiempo. El autobús se paró y empezaron a bajar poco a poco de este, el Uchiha se quedó a despertar a la muy dormida pelirroja.

—Karin despierta—Habló alto y duro.

—Cinco minutos mama… no quiero ir a la escuela, no sirve—Murmuraba entre sueños.

—Soy Sasuke, despierta—Habló.

Y como si del descubrimiento más grande se tratara, la pelirroja se despertó como un cohete, se estiró y vio que no había nadie más que ellos. Se acordó de que bebió demás (según ella) y movió la cabeza, tenía a Sasuke comiendo de sus pies.

—Vámonos a la cabaña, empecemos nuestra fiesta—Murmuro tratando de besarlo.

—Sí… apurémonos todos nos esperan—Habló separándose— Darán las habitaciones, vamos.

Salieron del autobús y el azabache notó como de nuevo la pelirrosa luchaba contra sus maletas y la pequeña; hasta que un rubio contento le ayudó con unas maletas. Vio como el Uzumaki y su esposa ambos conversaban con la pelirrosa y reían mientras Sai le miraba enojado, quizá esa mirada la tenía bien merecida.

Tomó uno de los papeles que Ino tomaba con la mano para ver que cabaña era la suya. ESTRELLA. Decía en letra impresa, esa fue la última en la que se quedó hace años cuando fue. Quien diría que le volvería a tocar, en aquel entonces fue con Konan a un fin romántico, Konan y su perfecto cuerpo de reloj de arena y senos grandes… miró a la pelirrosa y al ver su expresión supo que la cabaña "LOVES" había sido la que sacó. La última habitada por sus respectivos difuntos hermanos.

De cierta manera odiaba estar en este viaje de esa manera, aunque tenía el consuelo de una apasionada noche al lado de esa pelirroja irritante. Sí. Él como todo un play boy no tomaba muy a cuenta a Karin. Aunque tenía que admitir que era muy curvilínea y de pechos grandes, ese tipo de mujeres le atraían; mejor sería olvidar lo malo e ir a la diversión y la causa del porque estaba allí. Veía este fin como un fin lleno de Sexo y diversión.

Llegando a la cabaña que compartiría con la pelirroja, desempacó y vio como la chica se encerró en el baño.

—Sasuke-kuuun, vamos a nadar al lago. Me pondré mi traje de baño, luego regresemos y tengamos diversión—Canturreó desde el baño.

Por otra parte, una pelirrosa estaba llegando a su cabaña en compañía de Naruto y Hinata. Les invitó a pasar y le ayudaron a colocar las cosas en sus lugares, Hinata y ella con la ropa, juguetes y comida. Mientras que Naruto armaba la cuna.

—Ese estúpido Teme… ¿Por qué no quiso ayudarte? No me molesta pero se pasa—Comentaba sumamente enojado.

—Le dije que se fuera—Sonó su celular—Oh es un cliente Italiano. Con permiso—Se retiró a platicar.

El Uzumaki solo veía como la chica a pesar de estar "en descanso" se estresaba demasiado en el trabajo y parecía que su juventud se iba, pues sí era un año menor que el pero a como vestía, peinaba y actuaba, parecía que era del doble de su edad.

—Ti chiamo in un paio di giorni per vedere chiusura aziendale. Buona sera, Luglio- san. (Te llamo en unos días para ver el cierre del negocio. Buenas noches, Julio-san) —Alcanzó a escuchar decir eso último a la chica.

—Sakura-chan, Naruto y yo nos retiramos—Habló su amiga— ¿Estarás bien sola?

—Sí estoy bien, bueno nos vemos en un rato cuando lleve a Nanami a ver las flores que están por su cabaña—Comentó mientras la pequeña estaba acostada en la cuna— Mañana iremos al lago a dar de comer a los patos.

—Bueno nos vemos—Se despidieron mientras se miraban entre sí con preocupación disimulada.

Al salir de la cabaña de la pelirrosa y al estar en un buen tramo de camino la pelinegra tomó la iniciativa de hablar.

—No me gusta ver a Sakura así—Comentaba nerviosa—No quiero que se me enferme de algo.

—Tienes razón… Ino—Comentó al ver a su hermana detrás de ellos con Sai.

—Nos dirigíamos a la cabaña pero… ¿Cómo está eso de Sakura? —Preguntó interesada.

—Pues la veo muy estresada, sinceramente—Comentaba Hinata— Parece a punto de sufrir uno de esos ataques… de no sé que

—Pues se ve que tiene insomnio y eso es ya grabe—Comentaba Sai.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Sai, dattebayo?

—Pues, ¿Qué no han visto las ojeras que cubre con esos lentes sin aumento? —Miró a Ino—Sí, soy muy observador en eso. Además se ve un poco aunque lo cubre.

—Tienes razón, la veo más cansada—Comentaba Ino— Debemos hacer algo.

—Ya se me ocurrió algo cuñada—Comentó pícara— Te explicaré en privado. Sai, Naruto vayan a dejar las cosas.

Las mujeres se fueron a preparar una nueva estrategia cuando vieron a Sasuke y Karin en el lago a pesar de que a él no le gustaba nadar en media mañana, en plenos besos ardientes.

Pues esto sucedió por indicios de la pelirroja…

 _Una pelirroja se acababa de colocar un ajustado traje de baño y se pone en una pose sexy en la puerta, al ver esto el azabache se imaginó lo que vendría después. La chica le sonrió y ambos se dirigieron al lago._

— _Sasuke-kuuun—Canturreó—Metete conmigo al agua, ven a mis brazos es excitante hacer cositas aquí—Comentó con sexy voz._

— _No me gusta…— Miró como se quitaba el topless—Pero ya que insistes._

— _Será divertido este fin querido—Comentó besándolo—Sólo tú y yo en muchos lugares uniéndonos._

— _Hmp—La siguió besando._

Así es como llegaron a la situación bastante comprometedora.

Ino se fue más enojada que nunca a la cabaña, quizá debería recomendar a la pelirrosa no salir de la cabaña en un buen tiempo. Se apresuró a entrar a la cabaña que compartiría con su hermano, novio y cuñada (la más grande de allí) y empezó a desempacar, miraba a Hinata quien a su vez tecleaba un mensaje a la pelirrosa de que tenían prohibido salir hoy y que era solo descanso, quizá así sería más razonable hacerle estar allí, sabían de sobra que la pelirrosa era una necia y que solo si era autorizado o restringido no hacía caso a lo que le decían para su salud (mental y física)-

—Espero lo reciba y no salga—Murmuró Hinata.

Mientras que en la cabaña de pareja la cual era la más pequeña pero cómoda, se hallaba una oji jade leyendo un mensaje de una de sus mejores amigas, la cual decía que estaba prohibido salir. Bueno, que se le hacía. Ya tenía comida, a la pequeña Nanami y muchas actividades por hacer con ella y películas por ver, tomó a Nanami y le cambió los pañales y ropa; le acomodó en el sofá-cama y puso una película de comedia de esas que secretamente le gustaban, no es que le diese pena, sino más bien era un pequeño y personal secreto que prefería guardarse.

—Más… Oh si… Sasu-Sasuke. —Gemía la pelirroja ante las penetraciones del Uchiha—Dame más Oh dios, si, oh…

—Hmp—Gruñó mientras aumentaba las embestidas.

Así Karin llegó al placer y él llegó pero no como esperaba, si fue un sexo increíble. Pero no sabía que le pasaba, una preocupación por la pelirrosa y la pequeña le atormentaba el corazón. Quizá mañana pase a verlas…

—Fue increíble Sasuke—Comentaba Karin con recelo—Vaya ya es muy noche, dormiré—Comentó con plan que la mirara dormida como la diosa que era.

—Buenas Noches—Comentó mirándola—Descansa.

Así la pelirroja se quedó dormida mientras el azabache veía a la nada, quizá debería ver cómo está Sakura, últimamente le veía más agotada o quizá fuese su imaginación. De cierta manera extrañaba a la pelirrosa que conoció hace años, una feliz y gentil chica con un corazón puro y cálido. No era nada igual a Konan, a su lado Sakura parecía una sombra, siempre fue así, él amaba a Konan y su extravagante personalidad. Sakura vestía tan recatado y grande, mientras que las mujeres que frecuentaba se vestían ajustado y eran muy curvilíneas… movió la cabeza ¡¿Por qué pensaba en eso?! Trató de distraerse viendo un poco de todo, hasta que llegó a su derecha, a Karin, su piel bronceada artificialmente, sus grandes pechos y curvas… pero no le satisfacía. No se sentía eso especial, de hecho ni siquiera con Konan sentía algo como el ansiaba sentir…

Una pelirrosa veía a la pequeña pelinegra dormida, era la viva imagen de Fugaku, padre de Sasuke e Itachi. Miró hacia un bote de agua que compró en la mañana con el pelinegro, Sasuke… si el supiera tantas cosas, no le odiaba aunque tratara de hacerlo. No podía odiar a las personas, odiaba esa parte de ella, débil y que se oculta de ciertos sentimientos. Se comparaba con las chicas que él frecuentaba… se comparaba con Konan. Si bien sus pechos no eran grandes, odiaba mucho el no tener un cuerpo equilibrado… negó con la cabeza, debe dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ella no abriría su corazón nunca más. Acostó a Nanami en su cuna y se fue a acostar del lado derecho como acostumbraba.

—Sasuke…/Sakura…—Susurraron al mismo tiempo que veían hacia el lado contrario de donde dormían.

 **HOLAAA**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO :3**

 **BUENO TAMBIEN VENGO A INVITAR A MI NUEVA OBRA "PRINCIPE ITALIANO" ESTARÁ BUENISIMA XD Y A LEER FRIEND ZONED :C**

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y LO QUE DESEAN O CREEN QUE PASE.**

 **NOS VEMOS!**


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 6.**

Un quejido de bebé despertó a la pelirrosa, aunque en realidad no es que hubiera dormido mucho. A pesar de su inicial sueño, las cosas que pasaban por su mente hacían solamente que su cabeza no le permitiera descansar. Miró a la pequeña y la melancolía y dolor de la pérdida de su hermana y su muy relajado cuñado le llegó de pronto e inevitablemente las lágrimas cayeron como río desde sus ojos, odiaba ser tan débil; pero sabía que debía ser y actuar taciturna para no afectar a aquella pequeña niña que poco a poco iba entrando en su corazón como si fuera su hija verdadera.

—Mi pequeña… como me gustaría que el accidente no le hubiera pasado a tu mami—Seguía llorando cada vez más fuerte—Te quiero tanto… ¿Por qué no fui yo?

Más lágrimas salían de aquellos pozos jade, aquel duelo guardado en su corazón estaba saliendo a la luz. Ya no más máscaras y barreras, eran sólo ella, Nanami y su dolor. Su corazón se quebraba con cada recuerdo y se renovaba al ver a la pequeña, esa noche fue un total desahogo de la pena que en semanas llevaba sin exponer a la luz. Un rayo de luz despertó a la chica, un nuevo día estaba empezando y aquel dolor en su corazón había casi desaparecido en lágrimas la noche anterior, agitó su cara y preparo a la pequeña, desayunó junto a Nanami y salió hacia el lago donde le enseñaría a Ino algunas plantas junto a la bebé.

—Buenos días Frente—Saludó animada la Yamanaka— Sai y yo pensábamos invitarte a a almorzar con nosotros, ¿Quisieras ir?

—Buenos días cerda, no puedo tengo que revisar unas cuentas a la vez que cuido de la pequeña Nana-chan—Miró a la pequeña en sus brazos— Pero de lo que estoy segura es de que en la cena estaré un poco más ligera de trabajo.

—Me pregunto cómo le fue a Sasuke esta mañana…—Comentó mientras iban de camino a las flores moradas que eran las favoritas de Sakura.

Mientras tanto, un pelinegro despertaba acorralado por los brazos de una pelirroja que se movía como con indigestión. Le miró unos instantes y se levantó, sería mejor ir un rato a revisar las cosas con Sakura y la pequeña, a veces se sentía como un idiota al dejarle la pequeña a la pelirrosa pero ella era muy insistente. Tomó una ducha y se preparó para pasar el día con l pelirrosa y Nanami solos, como una familia…. Ante el último pensamiento agitó la cabeza, sería mejor ir a dar la vuelta e ir después a ver a las chicas.

—Tsk. Molestia…— Susurró al ver aquel infinito bosque frente a él, de todas las casas que le pudieron tocar a la pelirrosa tenía que ser esa… Dejó una nota a la pelirroja y se fue.

" _Vuelvo en un rato o quizá mañana. SASUKE."_

Tomó un poco de dinero y se fue a dar la vuelta. Mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña donde estaba Sakura, se encontró a Naruto sentado en un árbol.

—Oh Sasuke, ¿Qué tal? —Saludó alegre.

—Dobe… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó serio.

—Como siempre amargado, Sabes una cosa… no me gusta tu relación con Sakura y Karin.

—No te pregunté—Exclamó a la defensiva.

—A lo que me refiero es que, dejas sola a Sakura-chan para irte con esa modelo pelirroja esa… Mira, no soy tan exigente pero ¿podrías ser menos Teme y apoyar más a Sakura? Se supone que…

—Basta, entiendo Dobe—Respondió irritado.

— ¡NO! —Lo miró enojado— Se suponía que este viaje era SOLO para familia… Sabes que, me voy.

Se marchó.

El pelinegro se quedó pensando en la situación, quizá si tenía que estar para la chica en esos instantes. Pensar en el shock de su rostro cuando Konan Murió… Él también quedó devastado, lloró como un bebé en la noche. Pero era tiempo de curar esa herida y dar paso al siguiente nivel en su vida. Marcó a Karin.

—Aquí Karin, ¿Qué pasa Sasukito? —Dijo con voz exagerada.

—Karin, no estaré más contigo. Se acabó, puedes quedarte o no. No es mi problema—Escucho como gemía de shock.

—Pero… yo… No puedes hacer esto… agh sabes que me largo pero esto no se queda así—Sasuke le colgó, estaba seguro que se encontraría a alguien más, típico de las de su clase.

La pelirrosa estaba ya en la cabaña pues había estado un rato con su mejor amiga que le contó sus planes de seducción nuevos para Sai pues quería animar más la llama entre ellos. Una pequeña risa se salió de los labios de la chica. Su amiga sí que está loca. El sonido de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, miró desconcertada al pelinegro con maletas en la mano. Este se abrió paso entre la chica y entró como sin nada, al ver a Nanami dormida. Ese ambiente se le hizo muy ameno y de cierta manera hacía que un calor y corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda. Miró a la pelirrosa que cerraba la puerta y le miraba esperando una explicación.

—Vine para ayudarte con Nanami—Declaró.

—Te había dicho que no quería que esto se interpusera contigo y Karin, de verdad estoy bien y…

—Silencio. Sólo quiero estar con ustedes en este viaje. ¿Qué es mucho pedir? —Preguntó mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cara.

—Yo… Creo que si tienes derecho, pero no hay más habitaciones así que…

—A caso, ¿Te molesta dormir conmigo? —Preguntó divertido.

—No. Era aviso. El cuarto sabes dónde está, prepararé el almuerzo—Tomó el porta bebés y se metió a la cocina.

Sasuke al entrar al cuarto sintió el golpe de aroma a Sakura, flores y vainilla. Su libido empezaba a reaccionar ante la estimulación, deseaba a esa fría y muy misteriosa mujer. Nunca la había visto en cosas de su talla, e incluso allí en la soledad de la cabaña, usaba cosas demasiado grandes, el misterio de su cuerpo era un enigma que ansiaba descubrir y algo le indicaba que aquella curiosidad se le haría verdad y que quizá algo pasaría… Un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de él.

Ahora tenía una misión, descubrir más sobre esa mujer.

La chica había preparado algo relativamente sencillo, unos filetes al horno junto a vegetales y una buena copa de vino tinto. No iba a comentar al chico sobre su sueño frustrado de ser chef, quizá en un pasado sí pero ahora que lo veía… Negó con la cabeza y miró el reloj, las frutas deberían estar en su punto para que Nanami comiera los nutrimentos de estas. Molió las frutas y vio como el pelinegro bajaba y se asombraba al ver la comide algo elaborada que la chica había realizado.

—Vaya se ve realmente bueno—Argumentó— Ayer tuve que comer una sopa sin sabor que preparó Karin… pero esto se ve demasiado mejor que eso.

—No sé si fue alago pero ¿Gracias? —Contesto un poco divertida.

—Bueno siéntate y empecemos a comer—Ambos se sentaron y comieron en una tranquila paz.

Sasuke sabía que aquel deseo mutuo no se podía negar, el ambiente olía a deseo crudo y duro. Esa noche en el gran baile de bienvenida, por fin se atrevería a avanzar en su relación con la pelirrosa y si la suerte estaba de su lado, esa noche empezaría una nueva relación de sexo puro con la chica. Sakura miraba al azabache y sentía esa energía recorrerla, bien sabía lo que era eso. Deseo. Un deseo que iba más allá de lo que quería y si se daba la oportunidad de que pasara ella lo haría, sabía que no debía sentir nada. Él era prohibido pues amaba a Konan.

El día se fue entre jugar un poco con Nanami, elegir el vesturio para la gala y un divertido Baño que le dieron juntos a la pequeña. Hasta que por fin era hora del baile y de quizá una cosa más.

 **DISCULPEN POR TARDAR AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR,**

 **HE ESTADO AL FULL EN LA U**

 **LOS ESPERO PRONTO.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 7.**

La gala por fin era esa noche, la pelirrosa no se sentía con ánimos de ir así que optó por ir con un vestido flojo que era además muy conservador. Se miró en el espejo y solo se hizo un moño sencillo, mientras que a la pequeña Nanami la dejaban con una niñera que se había contratado para toda la noche, no era lo que ella quería hacerle a su pequeña pero era importante estar en la gala. Miró por la puerta del baño donde estaba en ese momento el pelinegro.

El chico recién salía de la ducha, cuando se encontró con esos enigmáticos ojos Jade. Miró el vestido y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, vaya que era típico algo así de ella; aunque eso no quitaba que la chica fuera tan considerada como para cuidar sola a la pequeña y que él se fuera a la gala, lo que, obviamente no haría sin ella.

—Sakura, ¿Ya estás lista? —Miró a la pelirrosa mirar una y otra vez a la pequeña.

—Sí, sólo quería asegurarme. Vámonos—Mencionó sin emoción.

Tomaron las cosas y dejaron a la niñera con la pequeña, esa noche la chica le había comentado que se quedaría lo necesario. Esperaba que se recaudara algo de dinero mientras estaba allí, no quería dejar tanto a la pequeña con esa niñera… se dio cuenta la chica que de pronto ya habían llegado. ¿Cómo fue? Era lo que se preguntaba sorprendida al ver la enorme carpa.

Entre tanta gente y mesas, alcanzó a ver dónde les habían apartado lugar, al lado de Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sai; quién había llegado por petición de su rubia novia y nada más y nada menos que Karin. La cual llevaba como siempre, un conjunto muy revelador; miró a Sasuke quién al ver a Karin sonrió un poco y no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta… ¿Molesta, en serio? La chica se sentía en un mar de confusiones. Y no era para menos, si tan solo hace unas horas, pensaba que podría pasar algo en la cabaña y ahora veía la respuesta del azabache al vestido de la otra chica y se sentía patética, ya estaba decidido, esa noche la disfrutaría con o sin él. Para eso estaban los demás chicos.

—Frente, Sasuke-kun—Los saludaba la rubia entusiasmada. —Tomen asiento, ya traerán los aperitivos y el señor del chelo.

—Hola Ino-cerda—Saludó la pelirrosa con su habitual indiferencia—Ya me siento, Veo que te has traído al pobre de Sai.

—Vaya, Bebé. Sakura-san sabe—Se silenció al ver a su novia en shock.

—Como sea, hoy es una buena noche. Todo es perfecto…

—Lo dices porque tú lo organizaste, así como nuestra boda—Comentó su gemelo mirando a Hinata.

—Naruto-kun será mejor que…—Fue demasiado tarde, pues su cuñada estaba casi matando al rubio.

—Vaya, se ve que los rubios de esa familia les gusta sufrir—Comentaba Sasuke, viendo que igual el padre de Naruto era regañado por su esposa.

—Sí, es que somos buenos hombres—Comentaba el rubio orgulloso.

—O muy idiotas—Contraatacó su hermana.

—Te recuerdo que eres de esta familia, Ino—Regañaba el ojiazul.

—Pero yo me salvé de ser tonta—Comentaba orgullosa.

—Por poco—Murmuró Sakura haciendo reír a todos en la mesa, menos a Karin.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar mirar como el pelinegro y la "zanahoria" como le llamaban, se miraban intensamente. Como si les urgiera una buena sesión de sexo, así que los pasó por alto y miró a una castaña acompañada del primo de Hinata. MILAGRO. Tenten estaba más separada que de costumbre de su chico.

—Hola gente—Miró con evidente desprecio las miradas de Sasuke y Karin— Les venimos a hacer un poco de compañía, ya que Shikamaru y Temari aún no llegan y a saber dónde está Gaara.

—Uchiha—Llamó Neji— ¿Cómo va la negociación con Tanaka?

—Pues ya casi lo logramos, ¿Verdad Sakura? —Incluyó a la pelirrosa a la conversación.

—Sí, creí que tu tío ya te estaba poniendo al tanto. Aunque supongo que no ha podido—Miró a Tenten—Te ves maravillosa Tenten.

—Gracias Sakura, Neji me dijo lo mismo—Besó a su chico—Pero mira a todas, somos radiantes.

—Vaya, creo que Tenten ya se agarró a Sakura—Miró como aconsejaba a la ojijade. —Y bien Sasuke, ¿Cómo van con Nanami?

—Pues vamos bien, estamos experimentando eso de la crianza—Miró de reojo a Sakura—Creo que estamos haciendo hasta ahora buen equipo.

—Imagino, Tenten dice que Haruno es muy especial cuando se le conoce por completo. De hecho ya Tenten me exige tener bebés. —Sonrió al ver a su novia.

—Es muy difícil cuidar de un bebé, pero es agradable. —Comentó sincero y eso hizo enojar a Karin.

La pelirrosa miró la pista de baile, sus amigas y sus parejas bailaban felizmente. La chica miraba como Karin estaba al lado de su padre, quien solo era un socio minoritario de una empresa automotriz. Empezó a ver como trataba de hacerse notar a pesar de su posición con gente como Minato, el padre de Naruto. Cuando el padre de este la vio le hizo señas para ir a lo cual ella sin querer fue a donde Karin y su "famoso" padre.

—Sí, la empresa Uchiha-Haruno es una de nuestras mejores asociaciones. De hecho—Vio a Sakura saludarle—Aquí está la Co-presidenta. Sakura hija, te presento a Woon. El padre de Karin.

—Mucho gusto, Minato-san ¿Para qué me requiere? —Preguntó cordial.

—Bueno, solo para decirte las buenas nuevas. —Miró divertido a Woon—La empresa textil "Love's secret" Ha firmado esta mañana el contrato que Sasuke y tu redactaron hace unos seis meses, así que en hora buena. Esa empresa ya es vuestra.

—Vaya, si son buenas noticias. Muchas gracias Minato-san. Sin la ayuda de su despacho no hubiéramos podido…

—Es lo menos que puede hacer un viejo abogado como yo, dejé la empresa a mis hijos. También mi socio y padre de Hina-chan. Ahora somos dos viejos que sólo queremos llevar casos a la corte, por diversión—Miró a Woon.

—Señorita Sakura, le doy las primeras felicitaciones—Miró a su hija—Karin y yo estamos felices de sus logros.

—Gracias—Miró como el padre de Karin veía con interés a su hija y el pelinegro.

—Entonces, se podría decir que habrá alianzas empresariales también en esta excursión. —Afirmaba Woon. —Ojalá podamos unirnos, mis socios y yo estamos dispuestos a expandirnos.

El Azabache el cual hablaba con un empresario japonés local, miró como Woon veía con desprecio a Sakura y la mirada de interés por parte de su hija y él, que le dirigían. Se excusó y fue a "saludar" al padre de su mejor amigo. Este le dio las noticias nuevas y un pequeño comentario sobre como no quería ver que Woon se uniera a esa pequeña familia que se había hecho al paso de los años. Eran las cuatro esposas de los patriarcas, las que unieron de cierta manera a esas ya muy grandes empresas. Luego la amistad y romances por parte de miembros de la familia, como eran, Hinata y Naruto; Konan e Itachi. Así esas cuatro grandes familias tenían un convenio de asociación muy exitoso, no por nada eran las empresas más temidas, admiradas y reconocidas a nivel mundial.

—Sakura, Woon. Buenas noches—Saludó el ojinegro.

—Veo que el padre de Naruto ya te dio las buenas nuevas—Comentó sin emociones Sakura.

—Sí, también de que el señor Woon quiere negociar con nosotros—Miró a la pelirrosa con esa mirada que decía, "no será ni posible".

—Así es Sasuke-san, no se si conoce a mi pequeña. —Mostró a Karin quien bailaba con un socio de su padre.

—Sí, la conozco. ¿Qué negocios quiere hacer con nosotros? —Miró a Neji y Naruto que se acercaban con sus debidas parejas.

—Bueno, ya que nos enteramos de que ya ustedes cuatro, muchachos… Se acaban de asociar con Sabaku No. Decidimos ver si querían ampliarse también a la automovilística de nuestra empresa. Ya saben debido a que Sabaku No es Automovilistica. —Miró al presidente de esta, Gaara.

—Pues no sé si mis amigos quieran cambiar de compañía—Miró a los socios del hombre canoso.

—De mi parte no—Comentaba Sakura—Ya estamos asociadas demasiadas empresas distintas. Por lo que asociar una más dejaría al mercado sin un buen producto interno, esto ya se había acordado hace un par de semanas. —Miró a Karin—Y como socia igualitaria de Uchiha-Haruno demito.

Todos la miraron con diversión, vaya que esta chica tenía sangre fría para negociar. Además, pocos sabían que esas asociaciones eran en mayor parte por la amistad y confianza de años. Karin miró con recelo a los chicos alejarse, hasta que se quedó sola con el pelinegro y esa pelos de chicle.

—Sasukito, ¿Vamos a bailar? —Invitaba.

—No gracias, le prometí a Sakura este baile—Tomó a la pelirrosa de la mano—Con tu permiso.

Se fueron acercando a la pista de baile, que estaba llena de muchas parejas bailando. Sakura vio a Ino y Sai bailar entre muchos besos, al otro rubio latoso muy pegado a Hinata, Una Tenten muy sonriente al lado de Neji, Un Shikamaru aburrido bailando con una muy entusiasmada Temari y un Gaara con una chica que se llamaba Matsuri. Hasta que finalmente ella bailaba con el Uchiha, recordó la mirada que le dio a Karin e ignoró esa paz que le transmitía el cuerpo del azabache.

La canción era lenta y muy alegre a su vez, justo como las que a ella le gustaban. Todo parecía ir bien esa noche, aunque no podía evitar dejar de pensar en la pequeña.

—Sasuke…—Susurró con la voz ronca cerca del chico.

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede? —Miró esos ojos brillantes que le dejaban sin habla.

—Me temo que me retiraré, me voy con Nanami. —Miró a Karin—Sé que estarás bien solo. Creo que hasta mejor.

—No, de eso nada. Me iré contigo—Miró a sus amigos bailar.

—Yo… Está bien, además te comento de una vez que me retiraré pasado mañana de esta excursión—Miró a la nada con tristeza—Iré a ver la tumba de mis padres y las de nuestros hermanos. Me llevaré a Nana-chan.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré yo un par de días más. Para cerrar esa exportación a Francia que tenemos pendiente—Le dio una vuelta— Ya la siento casi hecha.

Terminó la música y se fueron juntos a la mesa donde un acalorado Sai suplicaba ya no bailar a su novia, y es que todo mundo sabía que el chico para el baile no era muy bueno. Miraron como Ino usaba sus encantos para persuadirlo. La pelirrosa agarró su bolso y miró a Hinata que les lanzaba una mirada intensa.

—Nos iremos adelantando, Sakura quiere ir con Nanami—Habló alto el Uchiha.

—Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo—Comentaba un feliz Uzumaki.

—Frente vamos de compras en una semana, quiero comprar un par de cosas para Nanami—Habló Ino dejando en paz momentáneamente a Sai.

La chica asintió, miró a Hinata y se sonrieron. Amaba a esas chicas demasiado, eran como sus otras hermanas o inclusive más que eso. Recordó como Konnan le dijo que el Uchiha se le había declarado y que ella le había dicho que sí; trató de olvidar ese momento amargo y se dirigió con ese Uchiha a la Salida. Tomaron camino silencioso hasta la cabaña, que, no estaba tan lejos de la fiesta. Vieron a la niñera que acomodaba a la pequeña en la cuna y esta se volteó hacia ellos con una sonrisa amable. La señora de sesenta años se veía demasiado bien para su edad.

—Bienvenidos señores Uchiha, la pequeña se ha dormido hace poco—Miró a Sakura—Es algo hiperactiva, pero muy inteligente.

—Gracias por cuidarla—Comentó Sasuke restando de importancia el parentesco.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —Sakura pagó a la niñera y la acompañó hasta la puerta—Eres una excelente niñera.

—Cuatro hijos y muchos nietos mi niña. —Le abrazó maternalmente—Sabes, se ve que es una niña muy bondadosa usted.

—Vaya, muchas gracias—Era la primera vez que le elogiaban.

—Y niña, no debiste darme dinero de más… es muy amable de tu parte y…—Se detuvo al ver la expresión vacía de la chica—Sé que la vida es dura. Pero todo ese dolor que nos hace pasar, en su momento es recompensado por una felicidad enorme. Yo Inazako te lo digo de experiencia.

—Gracias, en serio—Sintió al pelinegro a su lado.

—Inazako, es una excelente niñera. Gracias por cuidar de Nanami—Miró hacia dentro.

—De nada joven, cuídelas mucho. Y cuídese también, hasta luego—Se despedía con una sonrisa y se adentraba a un Taxi.

Cerraron la puerta y se vistieron para dormir, la chica se puso una camiseta enorme y un pants flojo además de sus cómodos calcetines. Mientras el Uchiha se quedó en unos shorts y una camiseta vieja de la banda "Kiss". Sakura preparó un par de mamilas mientras el chico la observaba, nunca la había visto con cosas que le favorecieran y esta noche no era la excepción. Se acercó poco a poco hasta que llegó a su lado, la chica se volteó y dio un salto que casi tira los biberones, sino fuera por unos brazos fuertes que la sostuvieron y evitaron ese accidente. Se miraron más cerca que nunca, su nariz y la del azabache se rozaron al igual que sus labios. La pelirrosa se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y metió las cosas en el frigorífico, pasó de largo al chico, se fue a la cama y fue seguida por él azabache; se metieron a la gran cama y se acomodaron los más alejados que pudieron, ambos con el corazón al máximo.

La pelirrosa miró a la luna y se acordó de su hermanita, ella era de quién es el corazón del azabache. A pesar de ese deseo que ella sentía, sería mejor evitar contacto de esa manera al chico. Quizá un viaje sola con la pequeña es lo que necesitaba para calmar su corazón, un viaje de sanación.

 _ **Holaaaaa**_

 _ **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**_

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza, es que me rompí una muñeca. Así que ya se imaginarán; ahora bien espero que sigan leyéndome y que no les decepcione. ¿SUGIEREN algo para el PRÓXIMO capítulo?**_

 _ **SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN MUY BIEN. HASTA LUEGO.**_


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 8.**

La mañana se sentía tan tranquila y la pelirrosa no se acordaba de que la almohada fuera tan cómoda. Abrió los ojos a la vez que cierto azabache despertaba con un pequeño peso en su brazo, la chica alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros adormilados. Pues ambos se encontraban en medio de la cama, la pelirrosa recargada en el pecho del chico y este con un brazo debajo de la chica. El viento mañanero hacía que la escena se llenara de paz y tranquilidad, pero como siempre, las ansias de la chica interrumpen cualquier avance del chico.

—Yo… no sabía, lo siento—Murmuró mientras se separaba rápido.

—Tranquila, vamos a levantarnos ya—Comentó sonriente.

La chica se fue a ver a la pequeña con el corazón al mil, y es que no fue cualquier cosa, claro que no todos los días amanecía entre los brazos de un hombre y menos del Uchiha. A su vez el Uchiha estaba desconcertado, tener a Sakura entre sus brazos… había sido de cierta manera una experiencia agradable, mucho más que el tener relaciones con cualquier mujer. Si había algo que ambos se habían dado cuenta, era de la innegable atracción y deseo en al ambiente; despejaría su mente en estos días sin la pelirrosa.

—Ya preparé la maleta, además me tomaré junto a Ino e Hinata unos días—Comentó mientras alimentaba a la pequeña—Iremos de compras, que si no lo hago me molestarán siempre.

—Claro, disfruta ese viaje. —Miró a la pequeñas—Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás de viaje?

—Depende, da igual—Miró el reloj—Creo que ya es hora.

—Sí, te ayudo con las maletas—Comentó mientras las tomaba—Entonces nos veremos allá.

—Claro, hasta luego—Comentó mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba que el chofer se metiera.

—Sí, avísame cuando lleguen Ino, Hinata y tú.

—De acuerdo. Sólo que ellas me alcanzan pasado mañana—Miró al chofer—Vaya avanzando por favor.

La chica se fue de esa excursión con un gesto sin emociones, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de emociones. Primero, el aniversario de su hermana y cuñado, luego el viaje de autoexploración a la india que haría con Ino y posiblemente con Hinata. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a mirar el paisaje, se veía asombroso.

El pelinegro se quedó sólo en la cabaña, vaya que fue un idiota. Si hubiera ido desde el principio con la pelirrosa, hubiera visto facetas de Nanami que sólo vio esa noche en la que la chica le arrullaba y trataba como una verdadera madre. Acomodó sus cosas y se fue con sus amigos, necesitaba quitarse ese vacío que sentía al no ver ni a la chica ni a la bebé; sería una mentira cruel decir que no estaba acostumbrado a la vida de familia, pues en ese corto tiempo en el que ha estado con las chicas, se sentía completo. Tanto que al inicio le dio miedo experimentar nuevas sensaciones, es por eso que se llevó consigo a la pelirroja y sabía que aunque ya era algo tarde, podía mejorar el trato con la pelirrosa quizá invitarla de vez en cuando a relajarse y cenar.

—Teme, ¿Dónde está Sakura? —Indagaba un impaciente rubio.

—Hmp. Se fue—Miró a Ino e Hinata.

—Sí, ya sabíamos nosotras—Contestó Ino a la mirada—Nos iremos a un viajecito en unos días.

—No me comentaste eso cariño—Se quejó Sai— ¿Qué clase de viaje?

—Uno muy corto, Sai-san—Hinata miró a su hombre—Sólo será una semana y media.

—Es mucho Hinata—Se quejó—Pero bueno, quizá les falte salir y hacer cosas de chicas.

—Ino, espero que lo vayas a disfrutar—Comentaba tierno Sai—Cuando llegues ya hablaremos de todo.

La rubia miró con desconcierto a su novio, según ella iban bien y el motivo de ella para el viaje, aparte de obviamente apoyar a su amiga pelirrosa, sería para cambiar un poco consigo misma para sacar al máximo su relación y quizá aprender algo. La pelinegra sólo lo hacía por sus amigas y aprender algo. Los cinco se fueron a las actividades de ese día, que eran Yoga, Bingo y una comida al aire libre.

—Sasukito, mi padre quiere hablarte—Comentaba una Karin haciendo mal las "poses de yoga"

—Hmp. Un momento—Se estiró y fue hacia el viejo.

—Buenos días joven Sasuke—Saludaba—Ya pensaron en lo de anoche, supongo.

—La verdad es que mi co-presidenta no está—Miró a Shikamaru—Pero hable con nosotros dos.

—Bien, este… Quisiera saber qué intereses a parte de negocios, tiene con mi pequeña. Karin—Miró al chico a la cara—Ya sabe que ella está enamorada de usted.

—Sí, lo que yo sienta no es de su interés—Miró su celular—Y si me permite, tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Salió de la clase para ir directamente al lago y perderse un poco de todo. Era algo que hacía con Sakura muy a menudo cuando todo con ella estaba bien.

— _Sabes Sasuke, es tranquilo estar en la azotea de mi casa contigo—Lo miró sonrojada—Ya sabes, en silencio._

— _Sí, es tranquilo—Miró el cielo—Hay que hacer esto a menudo, para desaparecer._

— _Sí, me gusta la idea—Le sonrió tiernamente—Creo que todos necesitan un respiro con alguien que le entienda._

 _Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, disfrutando la presencia del otro y del bello paisaje que tenían a su alrededor._

— _Sabes Sakura, creo que tienes razón—interrumpió el silencio—Me gusta que seas así, pacífica y amable._

— _Vaya, ¡Qué cosas dices! —Se rió a todo lo que da—Bueno, basta de desaparecer. Vamos Sasuke-kun. Volvamos a la realidad—Le dio la mano y se bajaron de allí entre risas cómplices y una promesa._

—Vaya Sakura… ¿Qué te habrá pasado? —Murmuró silencioso mientras veía a un pato— ¿Por qué eres así… será qué te han herido? —Más dolido que nunca se recargó en el árbol.

Una rubia miraba a su amigo muy angustiada e irritada. Será un idiota. Todos sabían que la chica tenía un problema con ser la menor de la dinastía Haruno, aún recordaba como a veces la chica iba por su ayuda cuando sentía que sus padres la comparaban con Konan. Sin duda ese viaje a Dehli-Agra les ayudaría mucho. Había investigado de un templo Hindú donde ayudaban a gente con problemas existenciales… Se preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo a Sakura, a esas horas ya habría llegado y estaba apartando los boletos. Miró la hora y se fue a la comida al aire libre.

La pelirrosa miraba la internet, esperando comprar alguna oferta interesante para esos días en India, hasta que encontró algo muy interesante: " _India espiritual con Shimla, 13 Días. Viaja y descúbrete en estos templos en Delhi, Shimla, Agra, Jaipur, Udaipur, Mumbai_ " entre más leía, más le interesaba. Vaya que necesitaba un encuentro consigo misma. No dudó un segundo más y marcó a Ino.

— _Aquí Ino—Saludo— ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cómo está Nanami?_

—Bien, ya investigué sobre el viaje—Murmuró— Vi algo increíble.

— _Espera, deja me alejo de la mesa para hablar bien—Comentó al ver la mirada de todos en ella. —Es Sakura, Hinata._

— _Salúdala de mi parte—Sonrió a los hombres en la mesa._

La pelirrosa esperó a que su amiga se alejara, miraba la página de boletos a ese mágico viaje y la emoción le llegaba al tope de gritillos.

— _Listo, ¿Qué pasó? —Dijo retirada de la gente._

—Bueno, hay un viaje de 13 días en los lugares más increíbles y centros espirituales más grandes de India. Cuentan con guardería para Nana-can—Miró la descripción—Y su precio vale la pena.

— _¡Suena perfecto! Ve apartando para las tres. Yo me jalo a Hinata—_ Se rio la ojijade _._

—Bueno, te dejo que Nanami está mordiendo mí espátula. Nos vemos

— _Sí, solo espera, creo que Naruto quiere decir algo. No deja de verme desde hace rato—Comentaba nerviosa._

—Okey, Pasame a ese BAKA—Esperó un poco.

— _¡SAKURA-CHAN! —Saludó con un grito— No avisaste de tu ida, pero bueno. Solo quiero decirte que no sé cómo soportas al teme._

— _Hmp._

—Ya ves Naruto… Bueno te dejo Nanami anda de inquieta—Quitó a la pequeña la espátula.

— _Okey, Nos vemos—Colgó._

La pelirrosa miró su ensalada lista, el pescado a su punto y pan casero. Sin duda le gustaba experimentar con todo. La comida de Nanami la cual se encargaba de que fuera orgánica y un poco de jugo que ella misma sacó de unas naranjas, volteó a ver a la pequeña la cual sonreía al programa de televisión que veía. Esa pequeña se estaba ganando parte de ese corazón que estaba resguardado por una muralla china y mil soldados… a pesar de que se sentía a veces como mala sustituta de madre, haría lo que hiciera falta para que la pequeña esté bien.

—Vamos Nana-chan. Es hora de comer—La tomó con una sonrisa y la sentó.

La pequeña comía su casi líquido alimento, bebió un poco de leche y se quedó dormida.

—Vaya, eres una dormilona como tu tía y madre—Comentó divertida. —Bueno, Esta mujercita se va a la cuna y yo a terminar las cuentas para dejarlas a Sasuke.

Con mucha concentración empezó a realizar las gráficas y cuentas del nuevo proyecto que tenían en proceso. Un hotel cerca de Calabassas, con el propósito de que la gente que viajara a Hollywood tuvieran donde ir. Empezó a teclear y a sumergirse en los números.

Mientras que con los demás chicos en el campamento, la rubia trataba de guardar la calma pero no podía, se emocionaba cada vez que recordaba que se iría a un viaje tan impresionante como lo describía la pelirrosa. Miró a sus amigos los cuales nadaban cómodamente en el lago y se acercó a su novio.

—Sai, ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? —Lo miraba preocupada— ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí querida, lo que pasa es que quería hablar de tu viaje. Es todo—Respondió mientras veía esos ojos celestes.

—De acuerdo—Lo abrazó y le hizo mimos—Sabes que no estaré en unos días, así que disfruta pero no tanto.

Mientras estos se demostraban su cariño en el lago, dos hombres trataban de sacar información del viaje a la doblegante Hinata, la chica está a nada de decir a dónde y cuándo irían. Además, si trataban de evitarlo sería tarde. Había recibido un mensaje de Sakura avisando del día y hora de su salida, ya era oficial.

—Vamos Hinata-chan Dime—Exigía Naruto.

—Yo… Iremos de compras—sonrió nerviosa.

—Hmp. No lo creo, Sakura no es de esas…—Murmuraba el pelinegro.

En eso la rubia gemela de Naruto se acercó a ellos, vio cómo su amiga estaba a punto de decirles donde irían.

—Oigan, cuando ustedes se van no hacemos preguntas—Regañó. —Anda Hina, ven vamos a arreglar las maletas que esta excursión se acaba mañana.

—Claro, nos vemos chicos—Dijo aliviada. —Bueno, ¿Por qué no marcan a Sakura? Estoy segura que les dirá.

Ambos tragaron en seco, sabían que Sakura era fría y en ocasiones intimidaba con su personalidad fuerte así que, el preguntarle a ella era como cavar su propia tumba. Decidieron pasar por alto el plan de las chicas, y concentrarse en lo que importaba en ese momento. Las maletas.

El azabache se fue directo a su cabaña y empezó a empacar lo que había llevado a ese viaje, ropa, su IPad y portátil. Se metió a darse una buena ducha y prendió el televisor mientras marcaba a la pelirrosa, más que nada para saber si estaban bien.

—Hola, ¿Uchiha? —Respondía tranquila.

—Sí, ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Qué hace Nanami? —Se notó ansiedad en su voz—Bueno, es solo para saber claro.

—Llegamos bien, está dormida. A estas horas es su siesta, luego como a las seis le daré de cenar, un baño y a ver qué. —Se escuchó un suspiro—Terminé las cuentas para la construcción. ¿Puedes avisarle a Shikamaru y Neji?

—Sí, de hecho vienen a ver fútbol en un rato—Pensó de pronto en un detalle— Por cierto, mañana me regreso con los demás.

—Ino me puso al tanto, al parecer varios empresarios se han ido. —Se escuchó una queja de Nanami— Duerme pequeñita, es solo un mal sueño…—Murmuraba la chica.

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró, aquellas palabras tan dulces y cargadas de sentimiento le vinieron a la mente. Siempre tuvo la impresión de que había sido Konan, pues se mantenía adormilado cuando la escucho aquella vez…

 _Las pesadillas eran constantes, desde la muerte de su abuela Chiyo el pelinegro soñaba con aquel odioso día. Cada vez que lo hacía, su corazón palpitaba muy horrible y su rostro se llenaba de sudor. Daba gracias a su novia Konan por haber estado con él cuando le necesitó, así como sabía que estaría el en cualquier situación. Sabía que su novia dormía en la habitación de en frente y su hermana pequeña dormía en la habitación de al lado, la que se conectaba a él por el baño. De pronto esa pesadilla volvió y con ella un pequeño grito de parte del pelinegro._

— _Tranquilo, solo es un mal sueño—Escuchó a penas a esa melodiosa voz—Todo pasará—Sintió una leve caricia en su frente._

— _Ko-Konan…—Susurró pensando que su novia era muy tierna._

— _Tranquilo—Suspiro la voz y se fue de la habitación._

Hasta estos momentos siempre pensó que fue Konan, pero el descubrir que fue la fría de Haruno… Vaya que cambiaba las cosas. Sin duda había cosas y momentos que se estaba cuestionando en ese instante, además de esa sensación opresora en el corazón que le inquietaba. Como pudo repuso su voz para despedirse de la chica.

—Como sea, hablaba para avisarte. Nos vemos—Dijo colgando el teléfono.

Experiencias nuevas estaban pasándole en esos instantes en el corazón.

Habían pasado los días exactos y era hora del viaje, Hinata e Ino estaban esperando a la pelirrosa en la casa de la primera. De cierta manera les emocionaba el viaje, pero por otro lado… hoy revelarían por fin a donde irían a los chicos. La rubia miró detrás de ellas, en la cocina, a los tres chicos que dialogaban delante de planos. Ya imaginaban como se pondrían. El timbre sonó avisando la llegada de la pelirrosa.

—Voy, espera Sakura—Habló la pelinegra—Hola.

—Hola, metan las maletas en lo que paso a tu cocina por agua—Comentó sonriendo.

La rubia asintió y se apresuraron a meter las cosas antes que les dijeran a los chicos hasta donde irían de "compras" mientras la pelirrosa se metía directamente en la cocina.

—Hola chicos—Saludó mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

—Hola, ¿Nos dirán ya a donde van? —Se le veía a Sai ansioso.

—Claro, vamos al recibidor—Comentó tranquila.

Las chicas ya habían equipado todo en la camioneta rentada, esta las dejaría sólo al aeropuerto. Sonreían y se adentraron para dar la sorpresa.

—Ahora si Sai, Sasuke y Hemanito—Decía con sonrisa maliciosa, mientras cargaba a Nanami—Les diremos a dónde vamos.

—Sí, dime Ino a donde llevas a mi Hinata-chan.

—La verdad es que no vamos de compras—Habló la exHyuga.

—Vaya, ¿A dónde entonces? —Comentó Sasuke.

—Nos vamos a un viaje a la India—Comentó como si nada la ojijade.

—Oh pensé que… ¡¿A la India?! —Sai estaba sorprendido—Pero Ino yo… tu… bueno.

—Es para relajarnos un momento ya sabes…—Comentaba la chica nerviosa.

—Como sea, ya es hora de irnos. Nos vemos—Habló Sakura mientras jalaba a las chicas—Nos vemos.

Las chicas se fueron dejando a tres hombres completamente en shock, ¿A qué irían allí? No era un lugar muy moderno o ideal para comprar. Y mientras los chicos debatían por qué se fueron a ese lugar, las chicas abordaban un avión muy cómodas.

—Sus caras fueron insuperables—Comentaba Ino riendo—Vaya, quien lo diría.

—Sí, aunque me preocupa Naruto-kun—Comentaba una pelinegra casi divertida.

—Como sea, en algunas horas estaremos en nuestro destino. No hay nada que puedan hacer—Comentaba Sakura mientras cobijaba a la pequeña.

Sin dudas ese viaje les vendría bien, al menos es lo que pensaba Sakura. Quién miraba hacia las nubes y trataba de darse ánimos, era hora de abandonar esa huella de ser la "segunda" y poder llevar una vida y mentalidades más estables.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y VOTEN XD**

 **Y BUENO ME ALEGRA HABER LEÍDO SUS OPINIONES QUE DE VERDAD HACEN MI DÍA UuU**

 **NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO :***


	10. CAPITULO 9

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 9.**

 **Aclaraciones:** En este capítulo se verá más lo que es el viaje y un par de cosas del pasado, podrán ver esos sucios secretos de las chicas 7u7 sin más espero que les guste y me comenten, voten y lean todas mis historias.

El viaje había sido un tanto estresante y largo, llegaron a una hora muy tarde a la India. Así que, las chicas llegaron directamente a su habitación a descansar. Ya al día que sigue verían a su Gurú. Las tres compartirían la habitación, así que en orden se fueron metiendo a bañar, dejando a la pequeña Nanami primero. Ino revisó la habitación, no era un palacio o algo así pero para lo que era el viaje, eso era el paraíso.

— ¿Cómo creen que la estén pasando los chicos sin nosotras? —Hinata miraba su teléfono dudosa.

—Supongo bien—Sakura le quitó el teléfono—Deben aprender.

Mientras que por su parte, los chicos discutían si ir o no por ellas. Sabían que cualquier cosa podía pasarles allá y eso era lo que más les preocupaba.

—Tenemos que ir—Insistía el rubio.

—No, ellas dejaron muy claro que no nos quieren cerca—Una triste Sai miraba a sus amigos.

—Además Dobe, no sabemos con ciencia cierta si están allí—Aunque estaba igual de preocupado—Ya nos arreglaremos cuando vengan.

—Y yo que quería proponerme a Ino hoy…—Susurró derrotado.

— ¿Estás seguro? Es mi hermanita y todo pero su carácter…—Se retorció al pensar en su gemela—No sé cómo la soportas.

—Hmp. ¿Por qué no lo haces a la semana de que regresen? —Miró la caja del anillo—Bonito anillo por cierto.

— ¿Lo crees? Es que quería algo menos tradicional pero a la vez tradicional.

—Sí es bonito. ¿Lo compraste donde yo compré el de Hinata? —Miraba el rubio a su cuñado. El chico asintió —¿Cuánto costó?

— Mucho, comentó sonriendo — No se dice eso Naruto.

— Vamos, si yo les dije el de Hinata.

— Está bien, 32, 000 dolares — Dijo penoso.

— Qué bonito y es buen precio — Comentaba el rubio. —Sí, aunque a diferencia de ti, Sai si supo escoger y no se fue al grande y aburrido—Se burlaba el Uchiha.

—Oh cállate teme—Recordaba el anillo. —Fue un excelente día.

Y entre discusiones se la pasaron hablando del futuro compromiso de Sai e Ino.

La rubia miraba la joya en el dedo de Hinata, ¿Cómo se le ocurría traerla? Pensó molesta, pues sabía que esa joya era algo cara. Sabía que la pelinegra jamás se quitaba esa joya, aun recordaba cuando ella misma ayudó a su hermano a escoger dicha joya.

— _Vamos Naruto… una más grande—Miraba los anillos— ¿Qué te parece este?_

— _Cielos Ino, le pediré que se case conmigo. No que me deje pobre—Exageraba un muy nervioso oji azul._ _—Mira que gastar 26 350 dólares…_

— _No seas tacaño, BAKA—Miró a la encargada—Queremos este._

 _La encargada miró con interés a los rubios y empaquetó el anillo en una bonita caja de piel. A petición del rubio. Les sonrió y los despidió hasta la puerta._

—Creo que ya hay que dormir—Señalaba Sakura—Oh, Hinata trajo su anillo.

—Sí, es que me encanta—Comentaba la chica avergonzada—Bueno… me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

—Vaya, se puso nerviosa—Burlaba la rubia—Y bueno… ya mañana veremos qué pasa.

—Sí, en fin. A dormir—Todas se quedaron poco a poco dormidas, Sakura con la bebé y las chicas en sus habitaciones.

Ya era de día, su primer día completo en la India. Dejaron a la pequeña luego de su almuerzo, al cuidado de las niñeras del lugar; se empacaron unas botellas de agua y se adentraron a la primera actividad del día que era yoga mezclado con meditación. Según el plan que se les ofrecía, cada día harían por las mañanas lo mismo; hasta que al final de todo sus preocupaciones, mal camino y sus inexistencias espirituales. Cada día se centrarían en una mala vivencia, hoy se centrarían en su mal recuerdo de la adolescencia que según su gurú era la etapa con más tensiones en el aura.

—Bueno, queridas almas—Comenzaba el viejo gurú—Vamos a una recopilación de esa edad, entre los trece y catorce años… nos vemos a esa edad, pero hay algo. Algo que nos pone tristes ¿Pueden verlo? ¿Cómo se siente ese pecho?

Una tranquila Ino empezó a recordar esa turbia fecha, cuando las que creía sus amigas le quitaron al chico del cual ella estaba interesada, además de un pecado enorme que hizo.

— _Lo siento Ino—Susurraba sonriente Zayako—Pero me quiere a mí, vamos amiga es normal._

— _¿Normal? Normal es lo que menos te voy a dejar cuando…—Unos brazos la detuvieron._

— _Tranquila Ino, trece años y ya tan problemática—Comentaba su mejor amigo Shikamaru._

 _La rubia se volteó con lágrimas en los celestes ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo se pusiera del lado de esa…? Miró con furia a todos los presentes y se fue a su casa, ¡Al diablo la escuela! Caminaba por la acera muy triste y se dio por vencida, jamás haría las cosas como antes. Ah pero Sakura le había avisado "no son buenas chicas" comentó aquella vez en ese video chat. Qué estúpida fue. Se detuvo en una tienda de mala muerte y compró cigarrillos baratos._

— _¿Quién los necesita? —Prendió un cigarrillo—Estúpida vida._

— _No fumes, linda rubia—Comentaba un pelinegro sonriendo—Eres muy bella como para que hagas eso._

— _Tu calla niñito—Comentó irritada—Yo haré lo que sea, no me importa ya nada._

— _No soy niñito, mi nombre es Sai. —Miró como la chica lloraba._

— _Me da lo mismo—Encendió un segundo cigarrillo, el segundo en su vida—Yo soy Ino, Ino Uzumaki. La verdad es que me tengo que ir._

La rubia recordaba lo grosera que había sido con Sai, qué pena.

—Ahora piensen en ese momento como algo que les dio hincapié a ser fuertes—Miró a sus discípulos— Como algo que la vida les puso para reforzar esas almas, dejemos ese dolor. El dolor solo nos frustrará. Mírense, son unas personas guerreras; esa experiencia no les representará dolor… cambiemos de pose a la típica saludo al sol.

La paz que se sentía al ver esa experiencia como una marca de guerra, no tenía igual. Ino sentía como se iba relajando su ser, que razón tenía ese gurú. Sí no hubiera pasado eso, no conocería a Sai y sabe el destino qué sería de ella ahora. Aprendió a dar perdón y a ser más fuerte en carácter. Así habían pasado ya nueve días, donde habían aprendido a dejar salir sus sentimientos y sus profundos secretos. Donde se encontraron cada vez más con ellas mismas, lo que realmente querían y lo que realmente necesitaban. Ya estaban en su último destino espiritual, con un nuevo uniforme de entrenamiento.

—Bien, es hora de marcharnos almas bondadosas—Miró su reloj—Es hora de que coman y den un vistazo en el templo. Mañana continuaremos.

La gente se fue saliendo del lugar poco a poco, la chica se sentía tan relajada. Suponía que sus amigas igual.

—La terapia es muy buena—Comentaba sonriente Hinata—A pesar de que me dan ganas de llorar en los recuerdos.

—Cierto—Aseguraba Sakura—Bien es hora de irnos a comer y ver a Nanami.

Se la pasaron el resto de la tarde meditando sobre el futuro, conviviendo con Nanami y realizando los últimos detalles para la vuelta a casa, sabían que estarían en problemas con los chicos. Pero que más daba, esos días que habían pasado volando sentían que eran invencibles.

Así pasó hasta la siguiente sesión de viaja al pasado, donde esta vez estaban debajo de un jardín muy frondoso y con unas alfombras muy buenas. Las chicas se sentaron juntas y esperaron instrucciones.

—Bien, es hora de solo meditar—Habló a sus discípulos—Ahora vamos a cerrar los ojos y ponernos en posición. Recordemos hoy la inseguridad, aquella época de su vida donde el amor imposible se hizo presente, sintamos nuestros corazones presentes. ¿Qué se siente estar sin esa persona? ¿Por qué el destino no nos quiere juntos?

Hinata con cada palabra que decía el gurú se sentía más y más identificada. Como había sufrido por querer estar con Naruto. Aun se veía como esa tímida adolescente de quince años, siempre detrás del gemelo de su rubia amiga que, aunque le llevaba cuatro años la amistad era buena.

— _Vamos Hinata, debes hablarle—Animaba su amiga—Es bobo pero me gusta la idea de que seamos familia._

— _Y-yo… verás—Se ponía muy roja—N-Naru-Naruto-kun_

— _Oigan chicas, mamá dice que si van con ella a comprar—Se adentró un rubio a la habitación de su hermana—Oh, Hola… ¿Hinata? —Comentaba tocándole el hombro._

— _Y-Yo… Tu… Oh—Se desmayó._

 _Había pasado ya casi seis meses desde que el chico y ella se conocían. Había aprendido todos los gustos del Uzumaki, el ramen era el principal. Y aunque a veces se sentía confundida, creía que ese amor sería imposible. ¿Qué le vería el chico a una niña de quince años?_

— _Hola Hinata, ¿Has visto a mi hermana? —Comentaba mientras veía a todas partes._

— _Yo… me dijo que iría a comprar comida—Comentaba escondiendo su sonrojo—N-Naruto-kun yo…_

— _Ya, gracias—Salió de la habitación._

La chica sentía un nudo en el estómago al recordar eso, ¿Por qué el chico fue así? No lo sabía, aunque en esos instantes también sentía esos mareos que le empezaban a dar en cierto tiempo. Que extraño. Se decía mientras seguía meditando.

— _No es un buen recuerdo—Comentaba el gurú—Pero recordemos eso positivo que nos ha dejado, pensemos en ese bello momento._

 _La pelinegra de ya diecinueve años, veía al chico hablar con su mejor amigo Sasuke, sabía por Ino que estaba soltero y que tenía interés en ella. Aunque de lo último no estaba muy segura, pues no había avance con él._

— _Hola Hinata—Saludaba el chico mientras se sentaba con ella—Sabes, se ve bonito tu cabello hoy._

— _Gracias—Alzó la cara y se vio muy cerca del chico—Yo…_

 _Los labios del chico se posaron con los suyos, era un momento tan mágico… tan hermoso y único. Aunque como todo, el aire les hizo falta y se separaron poco a poco. Ambos estaban con un gran sonrojo y respiraciones entrecortadas._

— _Hinata yo…—Tragó duro—Hace mucho que… m-me g-gustas._

— _Tu igual—Susurró, luego un gran beso siguió._

—Sentimos ahora paz, ese amor es algo que el destino nos pone para reforzar el alma—Vio lágrimas en algunos—Es para aprender a dar sin recibir. Es una enseñanza para que seamos mejores y amemos. Aprendamos a hacerlo de la mejor y más pura manera. ¿Cómo se sienten al ver a esa persona hoy? ¿Hay sentimientos? Eso, es puro. Como un agua de manantial.

La pelirrosa sentía esa opresión en el estómago, como recordaba cuando su hermana llegó gritando a los cuatro vientos que cumplía un año con Sasuke.

— _Felicidades—Comentó formal—Me alegro mucho._

— _Oh mi pequeña amargada—Sakura se sentía culpable—Vamos, ayúdame a arreglarme._

— _Me tengo que ir, iré a la biblioteca de medicina—Comentaba taciturna—Disfruta tu noche._

 _Tenía el sueño de ser doctora, aunque sabía que su hermana la apoyaba, sabía que su deber era para con la empresa._

— _Vaya—Susurró leyendo—Soy una idiota._

— _No lo creo—Comentaba Sasuke acercándose a la chica de catorce años—Eres inteligente._

— _Demonios—Susurró irritada—No necesito de su opinión. Con permiso._

 _Se alejó de la biblioteca, sentía su corazón muy herido y triste cada que lo veía. Y era peor verlo con su hermana. Se sentó en un árbol y pensó en quizá estudiar medicina y cocina._

—Pensemos en esa frustración que sentíamos al no decidir qué hacer, el amor nos golpeaba mal y la confusión era mucha—Tocó un triángulo—Ese es el sonido de eso que no hicimos, que hoy en día nos arrepentimos de no hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Nos preguntamos, pero recuerden que hay más tiempo que vida. Aprovechemos ese para hacer esas cosas ¿A quién le importa nuestra edad?

— _Sakura, tendrás que estudiar contabilidad y administración—Ordenaba su padre— Sé que querías otra cosa. Pero la empresa te necesita, quizá más de lo que a tu hermana._

— _Pero papá ella está en la universidad y yo…—Miró el cansancio en su padre—Está bien, aunque me falta todavía. Tengo sólo diecisiete._

— _Lo sé, es para que te concentres más en las matemáticas y seas mejor. Tu hermana era buena en ello—Comentaba orgulloso—Así que espero lo mismo._

— _Sé que ella es perfecta—Comentó dolida—Demonios, ¿cuándo dejarás de compararme? Sé que soy un asco._

— _No te comparo, sé que lo harás mejor hija—Miró que un pelinegro se asomaba en la puerta—Sasuke, llegas en mal momento. ¿Podrías?..._

— _Por supuesto, perdón—Susurró yéndose, aunque había escuchado todo._

— _Sabes… tengo que irme. —Miró sus sueños destruidos—Voy a cambiarme al área de administración en la escuela. Con permiso._

— _Sakura, sabes que te amo hija y que sé de tus capacidades…_

— _Ya basta, no me vengas con esos cuentos. Sé que ella es mejor. —Se marchó sin importarle que el pelinegro la viera de esa manera._

 _Después de días matándose en estar al tanto en la nueva área, su padre se acercó por fin a ella mirándola con amor y preocupación._

— _Cariño, sabes que te amo con mi corazón—Le acaricio la mejilla—Si te lo pedí a ti es… es porque sé que serás capas. Nunca me has decepcionado, estoy más que orgulloso._

— _Pero tú siempre…_

— _Sí, lo sé. Pero sentí que al ejercer presión serías aún mejor, jamás imaginé que te haría tanto daño—La miró con amor—Te quiero, siempre y para siempre._

 _Con un abrazo ambos destruyeron esa inseguridad en logros de la chica, quien lloró por un largo rato._

—Duele saber que nos sentíamos excluidos—Encendió incienso. —Vamos a pensar en lo positivo, al final ese des apoyo fue una idea de nosotros. Los familiares y amigos siempre nos amarán, es ese lazo el que nos impulsa a seguir… Eso es lo que debemos tomar de esa inseguridad pasada, nuestra superación. Nuestro gran logro personal y en el alma. Ahora vayamos a ese momento feliz, donde esa persona especial llegó, un novio, novia o un familiar…

— _Diablos, Sai llevamos tanto conociéndonos y nada que encontramos amor—Comentaba la recién soltera rubia—Quizá el amor no es para mí._

— _No digas eso mi bella flor—Comentaba el chico con el corazón a galope—Sabes que lo harás tarde o temprano._

— _Pero… ¿Quién vería a esta rubia loca y amargada? —Comentaba con ese aire triste de su ruptura._

— _Pues habrá alguien Ino, quizá este muy cerca y no te des cuenta—La miró con afecto—Llevo siete años conociéndote, sé que eres una joya._

— _Gracias—Le sonrió—Aunque también me hace falta darle un empujón a Naru-baka con Hina-chan._

— _Lo ves, eres tierna—Se acercó a ella—Cualquier hombre sería feliz contigo. Yo lo sería._

— _Sai, qué cosas dices—Se acercó a su amigo—Sabes, yo también sería feliz contigo_

 _Ambos se empezaron a besar con todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por años, lo que empezó con un beso dulce se fue haciendo más y más fogoso. Las ropas de ambos sobraban y ellos sabían de antemano eso, aquella tarde unieron algo más que los sentimientos mutuos e inició una relación que, actualmente ya llevaba diez maravillosos años._

— _Te quiero Ino, de verdad te quiero—Susurró con la chica entre sus brazos._

— _Yo también, espero que sea esto para siempre—Susurraba adormilada— ¿Qué seremos de ahora en adelante?_

— _No sé tú, pero yo quiero a esa rubia loca como novia. —La miró sonriente— ¿Qué me dice esa bella dama?_

— _Sí, Sí quiero ser tu novia—Lo besó—Creo que estábamos destinados._

—El destino puede jugar con nosotros, o bien ser nuestro aliado—Dio por terminada su meditación—Mañana será nuestro último día de meditar por el pasado, veremos sólo recuerdos felices en el pasado cercano, de hace meses o incluso dos años. Aunque podríamos ir a su recuerdo más feliz. Vayan en paz queridos.

Las chicas salieron con el corazón muy expuesto de esa sesión, esta fue más fuerte que en días anteriores. Caminaron lento y en armonía hasta la guardería.

—Vaya, esta sesión fue muy intensa—Rompió la rubia el silencio—Yo siento que de verdad esta experiencia ha sido buena.

—Lo sé—Comentaba la pelirrosa—Creo que nos hacía falta.

—Sí, saben llamaré a Naruto-kun para avisarle que llegamos en cuatro días—Comentaba sonriente Hinata.

—Bien, yo iré por Nanami y ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer sushi? —Su estómago sonó—Hace mucho que no como eso.

—Claro, yo iré a cambiarme la ropa—Comentaba Ino.

Así las chicas se fueron por la ansiada comida. Era una tarde maravillosa.

 **Tan tan TAAAAN**

 **¿LES GUSTÓ EL CAPITULO? YO ESPERO QUE SÍ, OPINEN Y DIGANME LO QUE HAN SENTIDO AL VER UN POCO DEL PASADO DE LAS CHICAS. ¿QUIEREN MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO?**

 **NOS LEEREMOS MUY MUY PRONTO.**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 10.**

Ya faltaba cada vez menos para irse a casa, este día en su agenda decía que era el día de aceptación, confesión y superación. Esperaba la ojijade que no fuera tan intenso como en otras ocasiones, al menos ya se había sincerado consigo misma; era un ser único y no era ni sería como Konan, porque el destino le dio su propio camino.

—Buenos días chicas—Saludaba a mientras cargaba a Nanami— ¿Están listas para hoy?

—Sí, vamos por ello—Miraba Ino sonriente a sus amigas—Hinata, ¿No deberías ir al médico?

—Sí, lo sé—Mencionaba mientras se recuperaba de un mareo—Iré con el doctor con Sakura llegando.

—Sí, ya sabes iré a la revisión mensual de Nanami—Miró a la bebé—Y a la mía. Ya sabes rutinas de salud.

—De acuerdo—Miraba su teléfono—Odio que ya pronto nos iremos… Pero bueno, apurémonos.

—Sí, dejaré a Nanami y las alcanzo—Sonreía radiante.

—Claro, vamos Ino.

Caminaron directamente a su clase, ya en pocos días verían a los chicos los cuales no se habían comunicado ellas en varios días. Pero valía la pena el enojo de ellos, pues aprendieron mucho de sí mismas en esos días.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte muy retirada, en la casa del novio de la rubia. Estaban los tres hombres reunidos viendo un partido de americano en el cual los dos pelinegros iban contra el rubio, el cual iba perdiendo su equipo y este se deprimía más en el mullido sofá.

—Diablos, chicos—Comentaba mientras bebía cerveza—Extraño a las chicas por aquí.

—Lo sé, incluso me muero por la respuesta de Ino ya—Comentaba Sai impaciente—Pero según dijeron eran trece días…

—Hmp. Como sea—Sasuke bebía su cerveza—Me preocupa el tipo de lugar al que hayan ido.

—Eso es cierto—Asentía Sai mientras Naruto estaba paranoico.

Mientras pensaban en que realmente esas mujeres eran indispensables, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que la vida sin esa pelirrosa no era lo mismo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a convivir con ella y la pequeña que, pareciera que de verdad esa pequeña fuese de ellos de alguna forma. Aunque lo era, pues se convirtieron en una especie de padres para esa pequeña, pero por otra parte, cuando pensaba en su hermano y en ella… Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Y no era más que la pérdida pura del ser querido.

—Supongo que debemos ir preparando las cosas—Sai lo sacó de sus pensamientos—Porque si vienen y ven la casa de Naruto…

—Oh no… ¡Ino me va a poner como Chancla! —Naruto se levantó como rayo y buscó su agenda— Necesito limpieza ya…

—Hmp, Dobe—Negaba mientras veía como marcaba buscando ama de llaves por un día.

—Sí, si—Asentía mientras hablaba desesperado—Mañana, temprano…

—Es un idiota mi cuñado—Comentaba sonriendo divertido Sai.

—Lo sé, pero único en su especie—Comentaba el pelinegro.

—Gracias—Miró a sus amigos—Bueno Teme, Sai… Ya está mi casa.

Los chicos miraron incrédulos al rubio, no lo habían dicho por la suciedad en especial. Pero si se alarmó y llamó desesperado significaba que en verdad estaba hecha un asco su casa, no querían ni imaginar como la habrá dejado. Si cuando soltero, el chico tenía su departamento como un basurero. Bueno, es una bendición que Hinata limpiara y lo controlara.

Mientras empezaba el otro tiempo de su partido, los chicos encargaron un par de pizzas, cervezas y botanas. Ya luego se preocuparían por la llegada de las chicas desde la India.

Mientras que la clase de las chicas por su lado, estaba empezando. Era el turno de Hinata de sincerarse con el grupo que buscaba paz interior. La sentaron en medio del circulo de "aceptar y perdonar" para que narrase lo que ella temía en su pasado y en qué cambiaría.

—Yo… —Miró a sus amigas y se motivó—Le temía a no ser vista… ser marginada social, en la escuela nunca fui vista por los populares o por alguien. Estuve años enamorada del gemelo de una de mis amigas, jamás había tenido muchos amigos.

—Tranquila querida—Hablaba el gurú— ¿Qué pasó con el "había"? Recuerda algo dulce y que te motivó.

—Bueno… realmente conocí en clase a Sakura—La señaló—Ella me enseñó a su grupo de amigos, me aceptaron demasiado rápido y yo temía que fuera una mentira… que, que sólo me hablaran para jugarme una broma.

"Hinata" pensaban sus amigas mirándola tristes, no sabían que ella se había sentido así en aquel entonces.

—Pero… cuando pasó un tiempo—Sonrió al resto— Supe que lo que me ofrecían era sincero. Lo supe cuando Sakura me defendió de una chica que me molestaba.

Sakura recordaba ese día, ella caminaba tranquila por los pasillos hasta que cierta cabellera negra detuvo su paso. La entonces Hyuga estaba arrinconada por otra chica la cual la miraba con interés y desprecio. Se acercó y lo que escuchó fue suficiente para que se metiera a por la ojiperla.

— _Vamos Hinata—Hablaba la chica—Tu JAMÁS conquistarás a nadie. Y por dios, eres lo que me impide a su vez estar un rato con tu primo._

— _Y-yo, n-no sabía q-que te gus-gustaba Neji—La miraba con terror._

— _Vamos tartamuda idiota—En eso sintió a alguien detrás—Qué demon…_

— _Deja de molestarla—Comentaba tranquila la Haruno—O me veré en la penosa necesidad de contar tu terrible secreto ya sabes a… Neji y los chicos._

— _Yo… ¿Qué secreto me dice niña? —Sonreía nerviosa—No hay nada de eso._

— _Ah… ¿Segura? —Miró a Hinata y luego a la chica, tranquila y sin emoción comentó—Pues primero, el que molestas a la prima de Neji, lo que le hiciste a la novia de Kiba… Y sé lo que hiciste en la anterior fiesta a la que fuiste._

— _Yo…—Palideció—Bien, lo siento Hinata… Me largo._

Y desde allí no habían vuelto a molestar a la pequeña Hinata, aunque claro, la menor del grupo era la Haruno. Cumplía un año después que todos en esa época 16.

—Cuando Mis amigas estuvieron para mí cuando sufrí de amor—Miró al gurú—Me sentía en paz.

— ¿Qué fue de ese amor? —La miraba con interés.

—Bueno… pues hoy es mi marido—Sonreía al cielo— Claro que también agradezco a la gemela de este, pues sin ella… no hubiera cambiado mi ropa y quitar mi pena cuando lo veía. Me desmayaba a veces de la misma pena.

Ino recordaba muy bien lo que pasó la vez que le ayudó en su look, la había obligado a dejarse crecer el cabello. Sin fleco claro, así ella le daría una transformación total. Como parte de la estrategia de conquistar a su hermanito.

— _Vamos Hinata—La jalaba a la estética—Te darán un cambio bello._

— _No lo sé Ino… ¿Y si no le gusta? —Miraba temerosa mientras la chica la adentraba— Me da miedo y…_

— _Basta, te cambiarás el cabello y luego compraremos cosas—Vio a la encargada—Hola, queremos capas de 45 grados… fleco recto un poco degrafilado. Oh sí y una manicura y pedicura completas en color salmón._

— _Claro, vamos señorita—La sentaba para su transformación._

— _Yo… de acuerdo—Se dejó hacer todo—Vaya, esto se siente bien._

— _Te ves hermosa, ahora vayamos de compras—La jalaba._

 _Toda la tarde se la pasaron de compras, y la rubia daba consejos de moda, maquillaje y de cómo no desmayarse frente a su torpe hermano._

—Poco a poco fui cambiando—Miró al gurú—Y gracias a usted… Aprendí que eso me hizo fuerte como persona, ahora mi meta es ser mejor cada día en todo lo que pueda.

—Bien querida, ahora va de ti el ir o no en el camino y educar a sus hijos con esa sabiduría—Miraba el sonrojo de la chica—Bueno sigue… Ino, ven a hablarnos de ti.

—De acuerdo—Se levantó y cambió de lugar con Hinata—Bueno, yo le temía al hecho de que no hubiese nadie para mí, que siempre me vieran como la niña boba, rubia y rica.

—Y, ¿Por qué se sentía así? —Hablaba el gurú—Recuerda que hay que conocer a la gente, que la gente buena existe aunque lo creamos imposible. Siempre el destino pone algo bueno dentro de lo que vemos mal.

—Lo sé, pero digamos que siempre con mis novios era lo mismo—Recordaba—Claro que nunca tuve problemas con mi físico o algo así, tampoco en la escuela… pero siempre era lo mismo con cada chico con el que salía, resultaban ser patanes.

—Las personas a veces pensamos que no buscamos patrones en parejas—La miró dulce—Pero niña, eso es lo que todo ser humano hace. Pero si dejas de buscar ese patrón y miras en lo que te quieres reamente y en que darás por ello… encontrarás eso que buscas.

—Vaya… bueno en su tiempo me lo dijo otra persona…

Recordaba bien cuando Sakura se reunió con ella para tomar un café y hablar sobre la reciente ruptura de Ino con sus tres citas con aquel muchacho…

—Te lo juro Sakura, todos son iguales—Lloriqueaba—Luego ese idiota de Sai no sirve como segundo mejor amigo.

—Segundo… ¿Quién es el primero? —La miró sorprendida— Y respecto a eso… quizá es porque no sabes ni tú lo que quieres en este momento.

—Sí, segundo. Es Shikamaru aunque este me cambie—Hacía un puchero—Ese es el problema, yo quiero algo duradero… un amor real y muy lindo.

—Suena a cuentos de hadas—Se burlaba la pelirrosa—Y ya sabes que Shikamaru siempre está para ti… a su loca manera.

—Ya lo sé—Tomó café—Y sí, suena a cuento de hadas. Pero eso es lo que quiero, algo así aunque suena tonto.

—No es tonto—Aseguró—Es lo que quieres y lo que te motiva, eso debe de ser tu lucha.

—Sí, ya buscaré a ese chico—Siguió la plática de cosas más triviales.

La chica recordaba ese día como si pasara hace poco, también el cómo ese comentario la impulso a ser más centrada en sus ideas.

—Y dime Ino, ¿Qué pasó después? —Miró como la chica se sorprendía—Supongo que llegó ese ser especial.

—Así es, es mi actual pareja—Sonrió a Sakura—Llevamos muchos años juntos, lo quiero y me quiere. Aunque eso es parte de mi motivo de cambio. Mejoraré en mi control de impulsos, claro sin dejar mi esencia a un lado.

—Así se habla joven Ino—Felicitó—A veces las pequeñas cosas son los más grandes recuerdos.

En eso la chica no pudo estar más de acuerdo, recordaba como en su primer año de relación con el chico ella acababa de sufrir un ataque de molestia al verlo con la que hace años fue de cierta manera la que hizo que se conocieran. Los vio tan juntos y se molestó, aunque eso se le esfumó después de que hablara con todas sus amigas.

— _Ino, ¿Podemos hablar? —Tocaba la puerta el chico—Por favor._

— _Yo…—Abrió la puerta—Creo que fui una inmadura Sai._

— _No, yo fui quien hizo mal—Le entregó una caja pequeña—Este… fue el motivo por el que la vi, si no quieres esto… yo…_

— _No, son perfectos—No se había dado cuenta de que notó que le gustaron esos pendientes—Sai, muchas gracias. No había porque disculparse querido._

— _Es que no te quiero perder—La abrazó tiernamente—Eres lo mejor del mundo._

— _Sai—Lloraba la chica—Me haces tan feliz con el hecho de estar aquí, y que recuerdes hasta el mínimo detalle de mí._

— _Lo que sea para ti—Ese día fue uno memorable._

—Creo que usted es muy sabio—Miraba a la gente.

—Qué cosas, nadie es lo suficientemente sabio nunca—La hizo levantarse—Vamos con usted, Sakura.

—Bien, pues yo tenía miedo a ser la sombra de mi difunta hermana—Suspiró— Ella siempre para todos fue sinónimo de perfección, mientras que yo… simplemente era la pequeña hermana de Konan Haruno. A veces la gente ni sabía mi nombre, sólo el de ella.

La navidad caía en su hogar, la primer navidad donde solo estarían ella, Konan y algunos amigos. La chica se esmeró en preparar la cena, todo parecía perfecto. Se puso un suéter que fue regalo de Tenten hace un año, era de lana y con motivos navideños. Su favorito.

— _Sakura, ya llegaron las personas—Tocaba su hermana—Baja que ya cenaremos._

— _Sí—Abría su puerta—Vamos hermana._

 _Ambas bajaron y saludaron a las personas que estaban allí, Konan presentó a un par de amigos y se fue a servir un poco de galletas al resto de los invitados._

— _Hola, tú eras la hermana de Konan, ¿no? —Saludaba un pelirrojo—Bueno ya sabes._

— _Sí, soy Sakura—Saludaba—Mi hermana está en la cocina._

— _Hey hermano, ¿Quién es la niña? —Comentaba viendo el peculiar abrigo de la chica._

— _Oh es la hermana de Konan… —Trataba de recordar su nombre—Ya sabes, es la menor._

— _Ah, Un placer amiga—Saludaba— Y… ¿Dónde está Konan?_

— _En la cocina, me dijo su hermana—La dejaron sola—Vamos a decirle de…_

 _La chica se sentía excluida en esa fiesta, sus amigos la final no pudieron ir y sólo estaban esos hermanos Uchiha, aunque seguro buscarían a Konan como siempre._

—Tú hermana, ¿Qué decían que la hacía especial? —Preguntaba el gurú interesado—Porque he visto algo.

—Era hermosa, inteligente… todo lo que se imagine de la perfección en persona—Comentaba desanimada—Así que siempre supe que yo era un estorbo para mi familia.

Ino y Hinata miraban tristes a Sakura, sabían todo lo que sufría la chica. Desde ese día la chica se veía apagada en las épocas navideñas, hasta el día de hoy no habían sabido el motivo. Vaya que la ojijade si había sufrido mucho siendo la hermana menor de la diosa de la perfección.

—Eso no es perfección—Comentaba el gurú tranquilo—Sólo son algunas cosas que el destino te hizo ver en aquel entonces, recuerda tus logros. Mira donde estas hoy, recuerda que es tu vida y que sino aprovechas de esta… un día que no puedas hacer eso que ansias ya no habrá tiempo.

—Créame que siento que no tengo tiempo—Comentaba bromista—Pero no sé, la vida me dio golpes duros con mi hermana, la amaba mucho. Eso sin dudar. Pero siempre me sentí inferior, sigo haciéndolo, y se lo juro que ella se llevó al que creía me quería, y a pesar de su muerte—Lloraba.

—Saku…—Susurraban sus amigas, no la habían visto llorar en años.

—A pesar de su muerte—Comentaba con lágrimas—Amo a su hija, amo que me tuviera confianza. Aunque a veces siento que fue sólo porque su cuñado y exnovio estaba conmigo ese día… Yo… No me perdono eso, nunca supo cómo me sentía, eso lo agradezco; pero simplemente me digo siempre que hubiese sido mejor que muriera yo, la tonta hermana menor.

—No llores pequeña Sakura—Animaba el anciano—Nunca desprecies tu vida, piensa que si no hubiese pasado eso… no estarías aquí hoy. Que si murieses tú en ese accidente, tu alma no se iría tranquila.

—Pero Gurú-sama—Lloraba amargamente—Yo me siento culpable, sé que si no hubiera… si yo…

—No querida, nadie es culpable del destino ajeno—Le tomó de las manos—Escucha, las personas están acostumbradas a que se culpe a terceros de sus desgracias o de las ajenas. No eres culpable, eso ya estaba escrito en el destino de tu hermana. En el tuyo se ve un cambio, perdonar y perdonarte, Eso es lo que se ve en tus ojos.

—Oh pero no… no puedo—Lloraba fuerte—Jamás me permití llorar tanto…

—Esto está bien, es la limpieza de esos pensamientos—Miró al resto—La sesión se levanta. Bienvenidos al nuevo tú.

Despejaron el área sintiéndose limpios, puros y nuevos. Ese viaje que el día siguiente en la noche sería una experiencia, había valido la pena. Aunque el anciano sabio se quedó un rato con la ojijade hablando. Ino y Hinata fueron por la bebé y esperaban pacientemente mientras empacaban.

—Mira pequeña Sakura—Llamaba el gurú—Sé que eres de aquí la que quizá se sentía peor al inicio del viaje. Pero avanzaste mucho, realmente no tienes la culpa. Lo que pasó fue uno de esos golpes de la vida que trabajamos en estos días todos.

—Yo, lo siento lo avergoncé—Se disculpaba—Es que cargo esa culpa.

—Querida, no te debes sentir mal nunca. El destino te tiene algo bueno—Le sonrió—Por algo estas viva, por algo estas aquí hoy. Estas aprendiendo que el destino es bueno después del dolor que causa. Ánimo niña, deja atrás ese dolor. Suena difícil pero no es imposible, solo es cuestión de que te concentres en lo que realmente quieres, que ames la vida que tienes hoy. Que aprecies el milagro de estar en la tierra caminando… haciendo cosas que muchos solo hacen en sueños.

—Tiene razón—Sonreía mientras quitaba las lágrimas—Estoy viva y lucho diario a ello, nunca lo vi así.

—Lo verás así desde hoy—La levantaba—Ve con tus amigas, vive feliz y recuerda que eres una gema que busca resplandor. No dejes que alguien te ensucie de tierra negra.

—Lo tendré en mi mente siempre—Lo abrazó—Muchas gracias.

La chica avanzó hasta el dormitorio con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, desde hoy en adelante… demostraría lo valiosa que era y dejaría que la sombra de ser la pequeña hermana tonta de Konan muriera junto con los amargos recuerdos, aunque los buenos momentos con su hermana eran irremplazables y esos serían los que quedarían en su mente. Solo lo bueno, para que ella respondiera positiva a la vida.

 **TAN TAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿BASURA O BUENO?**

 **ESPERO ME COMENTEN SUS IDEAS Y OPINIONES Y LEAN MIS ONE SHOTS AISHITERU 7n7r**

 **SALUDOS Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 11

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 11.**

El avión estaba aterrizando, después de ocho horas y media de vuelo. Las chicas ansiaban llegar a sus casas, pues ese viaje sí que les había servido para relajarse y encontrarse, como para estar de buenas de regresar a su origen. Sakura miraba como Ino trataba de jugar con una adormilada Nanami, la cual le sonreía casi vencida por el sueño.

—Sabes Ino, Nanami debe tener sus horas de dormir—Miraba a la pequeña que se quedó de pronto dormida—Ya jugarás con ella en casa.

—Diablos frente, de verdad pareces una madre muy genial—Comentaba sonriendo—Oh, ya estamos a nada de salir de este avión.

—Lo sé, Hinata… Despierta—Meneaba a la pelinegra.

—Sí, sí… Oh ya llegamos—La miraba—Creo que mejor saco mi bolso de arriba.

—Sai vendrá por nosotras, o al menos eso me dijo—Informaba Ino—Aunque seguro viene Naruto.

Sakura cargó a la pequeña, tomó el bolso de bebé y se levantó para empezar a salir del avión. Ino salía con sus dos bolsos de mano, y por su parte la pelinegra cargaba su bolso de la portátil. Se asomaron al ventanal de espera y vieron a los chicos acompañados de una sonriente Tenten. ¿Dónde estaba Neji? Se preguntaban las chicas. Salieron de la pista de aterrizaje y un rubio muy dramático se lanzó a los brazos de las chicas.

—Chicas, ¡LAS EXTRAÑÉ TANTO! —Se separaba un poco— No vuelvan a irse a lugares tan raros sin aviso.

—Ya vas a regañarnos, vaya hermano que tengo—Se quejaba Ino—Chicos, hola. Tenten… ¿Dónde está Neji?

—Está trabajando en este momento—Comentaba abrazándolas y cargando a Nanami—Hablando de trabajo, Sakura…

—Tenten, ¿Qué sucede? —Comentaba mirando a todos— ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?

—No, es sólo que… sabes que soy fotógrafa—Comentaba nerviosa— Y me preguntaba si me ayudarían tú, Sasuke y Nanami en la nueva publicidad de la colección que Ino y Temari están trabajando. Ya sabes, la primera línea de ropa de ellas.

—Oh, no sé qué opine Ino—Miraba a su amiga asentir mucho— Bien… ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Oh, sé que acabas de llegar, pero los necesito en una hora en el parque norte de la ciudad.

—Yo manejaré Sakura, de eso no hay problema—Comentaba Sasuke—Pero dejemos primero las maletas en la casa.

—Ino, mi pequeña traviesa—Interponía Sai—No vuelvas a irte tan de pronto. Te extrañé.

—Sai, por favor—Reía abrazándolo— Fue por una causa muy buena.

El chico estaba nervioso, en poco sabría si esa rubia que lo volvía loco aceptaría o no ser su novia. Recordaba muy bien el día en el que se habían conocido, ella estaba demacrada y muy insegura de su vida. El la miró en un rincón, su sedoso cabello rubio y unos ojos que a la distancia se veían muy bellos fue lo primero que lo cautivó. Al hablar con ella y el ir poco a poco surgiendo una estrecha amistad, aunque él desde el inicio supo que ella era una mujer especial y que le gustaba esa chica como ninguna otra, tuvo que aguantar mucho para poder estar con ella. Pero valía la pena cada día que estaban juntos, así que el resto de la vida… sonaba prometedor.

Sasuke por su parte acompañaba a una diferente Sakura, o al menos eso es lo que el sentía. La chica caminaba tranquilamente hasta el auto del pelinegro, la pequeña iba dormida y sentía que en poco algo pasaría. Sonrió al cielo y se adentró con el Uchiha hacia la casa a dejar las maletas.

—Sakura, dejaremos en el dormitorio sus maletas—Informaba—Comemos algo y nos vamos con Tenten.

—Sí, me parece buena idea. —Comentaba mientras miraba su teléfono— Mañana no estaré en la mañana. Llevaré a Nanami a su revisión médica. Aunque me llevaré a Hinata también.

—Bien, Aunque puedo acompañarte—Sugería— ¿Por qué a Hinata?

—No hace falta—Aseguró—Pues digamos que tenía mareos constantes, así que iremos al médico. Aunque creo que mañana será un excelente día para ella.

—Hablando de buenos días, Sai dará una cena esta noche. —Miraba de re ojo a la chica— Creo que ya te das una idea de para qué.

—Santo cielo… le pedirá—No podía hablar— Es una excelente noticia. Yo… qué bien, apresurémonos antes de que se nos pase la hora.

Llegaron a la casa que compartían, se adentraron con las maletas y se pusieron a comer una ensalada griega con un poco de vino. Miraron la hora y como rayos, se fueron para con Tenten.

—Vaya chicos, llegaron puntuales—Comentaba sonriente—Bien, ahora… traje un poco de ayuda.

Una carpa blanca estaba en una orilla del parque, había algunas personas moviéndose de un lado a otro. La chica los empujó dentro y esperó. La sesión tendría tema de "Familia feliz" "mamá y papá modernos" Cuando salió el Uchiha sonrió. Sin duda no se había equivocado al escogerlos.

—Vamos Sakura, sólo faltan tú y la pequeña. Luego nos iremos a mi estudio a unas cuadras—Ordenaba a su equipo.

—Ya salgo, sólo… no se burlen—Salía con un vestido un tanto flojo color coral.

—Te ves…—Sasuke tragaba duro—Muy bella.

—Gracias, bueno ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Cargaba a Nanami dormida.

—Bien, colócate en esa banca—Señalaba— Y finge que arrullas a la bebé, Tú Sasuke… Ponte a su lado y abrázala por los hombros.

Los chicos con un notable sonrojo hicieron la pose que la castaña ordenaba, sus corazones al estar en contacto con el otro, latían muy rápido.

—Bien, ahora paseen a la pequeña en esta carriola—Señalaba—Y vayan juntos y sonriendo, como si hacer eso fuera lo mejor del mundo.

—No crees que es un poco… ¿Extraño? —Hablaba Sakura— ¿Por qué ropa de bebés y familia?

—Yo que sé, solo tomo fotos. Esta es sólo una sección. Hicieron más para diferentes gentes.

—Bien, ¿Luego qué pose?

La castaña los acomodaba en diferentes posturas, desde el paseo en el cochecito, hasta el que el chico cargaba a la pequeña y abrazaba a su vez a Sakura. La pareja estaba más que avergonzada, no creyeron que fuese tan íntima esa sesión. Luego de unas cuantas poses, la castaña los llevó a su estudio para su sesión por separado.

—Bien, chicos ahora empezaremos con Sasuke—Ponía al chico en un fondo blanco—Quiero que camines normal, luego te recargues en la pared como esperando a alguien.

—Bien, pero hay que apresurarnos—Señalaba serio—Recuerda lo de esta noche.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo eso y te cambias a los otros dos vestuarios y sigo con Sakura y Nana-chan.

La sesión pasó de ropa primaveral para padres y madres que tenían una agenda apretada. No sabía porque, pero Tenten sentía que esa sesión parecía estar hecha para ese par. Sólo ellos podían dirigir una empresa en exceso grande y a su vez, criar a la pequeña de la mejor manera, y es que más de uno se dio cuenta del cariño que recibía esa pequeña de esos jóvenes tíos. Pues bastó con que se quejara para que el Uchiha le trajera a la Haruno un biberón a la temperatura perfecta y una toallita para limpiar a la pequeña. Sin duda ese par parecía el ejemplo de buenos padres, y, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta la chica tomó fotos de esos pequeños momentos.

—Bueno, chicos… terminamos esto—Miraba su reloj—Santo cielo, hay que apresurase. En una hora es lo de Sai.

—Bien, nos vamos—Señalaba Sasuke—Tenten, nos veremos allí. Vamos Sakura.

—Nos vemos Tenten, gracias por considerarnos—Sonreía—Ya voy, bien… esperemos a ver qué pasa.

—Muero por verlo—Sonreía juguetona—En fin, iré por Neji.

Los chicos llegaron casi a la par a la fiesta, Neji y Sasuke hablaban de una adquisición nueva en pocos meses. Mientras Tenten le comentaba a la pelirrosa qué había pasado en su ausencia. Como el que Shikamaru y Temari permanecerían un mes y medio en la ciudad, para luego ir a Tokio un par de semanas por un negocio. La buena relación de Gaara y esa chica llamada Matsuri. El que Sasuke y Neji pensaban en crear algún proyecto naviero y por supuesto, que ella estaba dejando de tomar pastillas porque buscaba ya a su primer bebé.

—Sí, quiero un pequeñito Neji—Sonreía a Hinata, Ino, Temari y Sakura—Aunque no sé si es buena idea.

—Yo pienso que debes decirle—Aseguraba Temari—Digo, yo sé que funciona.

—Yo pienso que es buena idea Tenten—Sonreía la pelinegra—Además puedes preguntarle a Sakura o Temari como se cambian pañales.

—Sí, la frente ya es toda una experta en eso—Reía Ino— Hablando de expertos… ¿Dónde carajo están los chicos? Se supone Sai me hizo fiesta de gala de bienvenida.

—Ni idea—Contestó Sakura— Aunque tengo que decir que si soy algo experta en cambiar pañales.

La mesa estalló en carcajadas, hace tiempo que todas no se reunían tan privadamente. A pesar de que tenían edades diferentes. Pues Ino y Temari eran las más grandes. Se llevaban de maravilla, era eso lo que las unía como un escuadrón muy peligroso.

—Hola chicas—Saludaba Naruto sentándose con su mujer—Lamentamos la demora.

—Sí, Naruto se atoró en la puerta del garaje—Comentó Shikamaru irritado.

—Hmp. Menudo dobe—Se quejaba Sasuke— Y peor aún, nos encerró allí.

—Naruto, querido hermano—Sonreía Ino—Eres un gran BAKA.

— ¿Cómo pasó? —Miraba Tenten a Neji.

—Bueno… es un tanto ridículo, pero nada interesante. Negocios—Dijo recordando mentalmente lo que pasó.

Un rubio asentía emocionado a lo que comentaba su nervioso cuñado, Sai mencionaba como le pediría matrimonio a la rubia.

—Ya entiendo, cortarás la luz y debemos no levantar sospecha—Asentía más—Bueno, vamos a la fiesta.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, presionó por error nuevamente el botón, haciendo que se cerrara tras de sí. Pero para su suerte, parte de su saco se cerró junto a la puerta.

—Ya, bueno. Abre la puerta—Dijo el Nara—Seguro las mujeres preguntan por nosotros.

—Sí, más Ino. Ya sabes cómo es—Señalaba Sai—En lo que preparo las cosas ve a distraerla.

—Sí, ya voy—Trato de avanzar—Chicos… creo que me atoré.

Se fueron para atrás todos, con una gran gota en la frente. Sin duda eso era más que probable teniendo al rubio cerca de cualquier cosa.

—Dobe tan idiota…—Se quejaba el Uchiha— Levanta la puerta de nuevo.

—No puede ser que seas tan… demonios hombre—Señalaba Neji.

Le ayudaron por media hora a quitar su traje de la puerta, ni kami sabía cómo el rubio logró atorar demasiado bien su saco en la puerta. Logrando así dejarlos dentro de la cochera del Sai. Hasta que lograron quitar por fin el saco y salir más que rápido a la fiesta.

—Pero en fin, ya estamos aquí—Sentenciaba Shikamaru cerrando el tema.

—Sí, Chicos… ¿Dónde demonios está mi novio? —Señalaba con aura enojada.

—No sabemos—Señalaba un temeroso Naruto—Chicos, ¿Hay ramen no?

—No seas bobo Naruto—Sakura sacaba su carácter temperamental un poco—Es una gala, si sigues diciendo tonterías te voy a moler a golpes. BAKA.

—No te enojes Sakura-chan—Decía más que asustado—Ya mejor me callo.

En eso se apagó todo en el lugar, sacando sorpresa a más de un invitado. ¿Cómo era posible que se fuera la luz en una casa así? Pensaba Ino molesta.

—Pero que… ¡¿Dónde está el maldito regulador?! —Se levantaba a tientas— Lo siento chicos, no debería pasar esto.

—Descuida, son cosas que pasan—Clamaba Tenten—Además es divertido.

—Sí, es decir. Podemos jugar a oscuras—Decía con doble sentido—Siéntate y ya mujer.

—Diablos, yo no tengo con quién jugar—Decía graciosa—Aunque… Saku… ando solita.

—En tus sueños húmedos cerda—Señalaba sonriendo en la oscuridad.

Se rieron un poco hasta que un sonido extraño llamó su atención. Y una luz tenue iluminó el centro de la sala, el cual estaba lleno de algunas flores, y de pronto salía Sai de entre la oscuridad.

—Ino, sé que llevamos muchos, muchos años conociéndonos—Se veía nervioso— Eres la mujer más peculiar en este mundo para mí.

—Sai… yo—La tomó y acercó a la luz tenue.

—Quería hacer esto hace tiempo, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo sería perfecto—Le tomó las manos para arrodillarse— Ino Uzumaki, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ino estaba en shock, jamás se imaginó que Sai le pediría matrimonio. Y aunque llevaban tiempo de novios, ella veía cada vez más lejano un compromiso así de grande. Pero, el que ahora estuviera el chico arrodillado con un muy hermoso anillo, era la prueba necesaria para afirmar que él era el correcto.

— ¡Ya dile que sí Ino! —Gritó Temari desesperada—Vamos.

—Yo… Sai, ¡Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo! —Comentaba entre lágrimas.

—No llores pequeña—Colocaba el anillo—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti—Se abrazaron y los aplausos no esperaron al igual que las felicitaciones.

—Tsss…. Hinata—Susurraba Sakura.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura? —Respondía igual mientras su marido abrazaba a su hermana.

—Mañana vamos al médico a primer hora—Señalaba—A las siete paso por ti.

—Bien, ahora vamos a felicitar a Ino.

La rubia no pudo evitar recordar las cosas que había aprendido en el viaje y en como el destino si ponía pruebas duras o muy largas para la felicidad absoluta. Miró a su amiga pelirrosa, sabía que ella también encontraría muy pronto esa felicidad, y con una persona muy especial. Pensaba mientras veía al Uchiha mientras felicitaba a Sai.

—Felicidades cerda—Abrazaba fuertemente la pelirrosa—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

—Gracias frente, a ti igual—Comentaba sonriendo— Y sé que será muy pronto.

La fiesta se terminó a una hora considerable, los chicos se retiraron poco a poco del hogar del pelinegro y la rubia. Al día siguiente la pelirrosa preparó sus cosas y fue por Hinata. Era hora de esa temible revisión, pensaba cargando juguetonamente a Nanami.

 **¡LES DI UN POCO DE SASUSAKU!**

 **SALUDOS Y CELEBRACIONES DE SASUCAKES A TODOS!**


	13. CAPÍTULO 12

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 12.**

El Camino a casa de los Uzumaki fue muy corto, pues no había tráfico y parecía que ese día Nanami estaba en plan de niña buena, pues no había hecho más que unos ruiditos alegres mientras iba cómoda en la silla de bebés.

—Sakura, Nanami. Buenos días—Saludaba enérgica la pelinegra.

—Hinata, buenos días—Le sonrió brevemente— ¿Estás lista?

—Sí, vamos. —Se adentró al coche y se pusieron en marcha al hospital.

El camino fue ameno, entre unas galletas, café y las últimas noticias de los preparativos de la boda de la rubia. Hasta que llegaron al hospital, tomaron espera y cada una entró a su cita privada, como ambas tenían al mismo médico, primero pasó la ex-Hyuga la cual se metió nerviosa.

—Buenos días señora Uzumaki—Saludaba el joven doctor—Me informan que su motivo de visita son mareos y asqueo que sufre.

—Sí, es desde hace unas semanas, quizá fue en la India en el viaje que hice—Miraba tranquila.

—Bueno, Pero… ¿Ha tenido su periodo este mes? —La miró como se sorprendía.

—Ahora que lo menciona… No, se retrasó este mes—Miraba preocupada al médico.

—Bien, pase aquí y acuéstese, le haré un pequeño ultrasonido para ver que todo vaya bien.

La chica asintió y muy cómoda se recostó dejando en exposición el vientre bajo. El médico colocó un gel azul en esa zona y posó sobre un costado un aparato, recorría tranquilamente todo el vientre bajo hasta que sonrió.

—Bueno señora Uzumaki, lo que tiene no es nada peligroso—Sonrió.

—Qué bueno que me lo dice doctor, ¿Pero qué me sucede? —Miraba interrogativa.

—Digamos que… ¿Ve ese punto que se ve aquí? —Señalaba la pantalla mientras la chica asentía— Bueno pues en siete meses ese punto será un bebé. Felicidades señora Uzumaki, será madre.

—Q-Q-Q- ¿Qué? M-Mamá—Miró en shock la pantalla— Puede… ¿puede imprimir esto?

—Claro, supuse se lo mostraría a su esposo—Sonrió mientras limpiaba la zona e imprimía las imágenes— Puede sentarse, le daré vitaminas.

—Claro, es… es la cosa más feliz que me ha pasado—Lloraba felizmente—Gracias doctor.

Salió del consultorio echa un mar de llanto, llamando la preocupación de la pelirrosa que cargaba a Nanami.

—Hinata, ¿Pasó algo? —La miró con preocupación— Por Kami dime.

—No, lo contrario… Soy la mujer más feliz—Abrazó a la chica y la bebé—Sakura, en siete meses serás nuevamente tía.

—Eso quiere decir que…—La pelinegra asintió—Vaya, muchas felicidades amiga. Hinata-chan felicidades—Sollozó.

Después de las gratas noticias, la pelirrosa se adentró al consultorio con la pequeña. Era hora de otra horrible sesión de tratamientos y la revisión normal de la bebé.

—Buenos días señorita Sakura, veo que ya sabe la excelente noticia de la señorita Uzumaki—Saludaba el médico.

—Sí, bueno a lo que vine. ¿Empezará conmigo o con Nanami?

—Con la pequeña, ya que con usted es un poco más… tardado—Miró la cara de la chica—Bien, siente a la pequeña aquí…

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Uchiha-Haruno, un pelinegro miraba intranquilo a la puerta. La pelirrosa había ido a algún lugar con la pequeña desde muy temprano, lo cual por algún motivo le dejaba un aire de preocupación en él. Miraba la televisión alternando con la puerta. Hasta que su celular sonó.

—Aquí Sasuke. ¿Qué sucede? —Escuchó la voz de Karin.

—Sasukito, sólo llamo para avisarte de que lo nuestro puede seguir—Se oía presuntuosa.

—Sí… no lo creo. Tengo que cuidar seriamente a Nanami—Suspiró pesado—Es más, estoy ocupado.

—Bueno, llámame para quedar—Colgó como si no escuchara.

El chico miró con enfado su celular, y recordó a la pelirrosa. Últimamente estaba extraña, él quería arreglar las cosas con ella. Así como antes, como cuando alguna vez fueron quizá los mejores amigos. Pero ahora esos momentos parecían tan lejanos y la chica parecía más y más distante de él que, si no fuera por Nanami, ni siquiera se hubieran visto después del funeral… pensar en cómo tuvieron que reconocer los cuerpos y en lo destrozada que se veía la tranquila y eficiente pelirrosa hacía que un dolor en el pecho le naciera. Cómo extrañaba a la chica dulce y animada que conoció, aunque últimamente después de ese viaje, se le veía una que otra sonrisa.

Mientras que la pelinegra veía a su marido y dudaba en si decir o no delante de su cuñada la noticia, pues conociendo a Ino… terminaría en algo exagerado.

—N-Naruto-kun, Ino-san—Llamaba la chica muy nerviosa.

—No me digas "Ino-san" somos familia—Se quejaba la rubia— ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

—Sí cariño, ¿Qué pasa? —Miraba miedoso el rubio.

—Verán… hoy fui al médico con Sakura…

—Ah si, ya lo habían dicho en la India ¿No? —Recordaba Ino.

—Así es, y me hicieron unas pruebas

—H-Hinata-chan ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿QUÉ TIENES? NO MUERAS—Gritoneaba un rubio exagerado.

—Estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe—Tranquilizaba.

—Ah entonces no veo por qué me espantas—Miraba tranquilo.

—Lo que pasa es que si tengo algo—Miraba dudosa a los desconcertados rubios.

—Ya decide mujer, ¿Tienes o no tienes? —Miraba su cuñada.

—Sí es que yo… bueno en meses habrá otro integrante en la familia—Cerró los ojos.

—Eso… ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Felicidades! —Abrazaba una llorona rubia.

—Oye ¿Cómo que otro Hinata-chan? No me digas que se viene Neji para acá—Hablaba el rubio.

—Vas a ser papá Naruto-kun—Sonreía nerviosa al ver el shock en el chico.

—E-e- eso es cierto… ¿Verdad? —Miraba nervioso a la chica— Es lo…—Se desmayó.

—Oh… creo que tanta emoción pudo con él—Comentaba divertida Ino.

—N-Naruto-kun…—Lo despertaba.

—Huh… ¿Qué me pasó? — Despertaba tranquilo mirando el plano vientre de su esposa—Es increíble Hinata-chan, ambos padres—La abrazó y dio vueltas por todos lados.

—Cálmate hermanito—Regañaba Ino— Bueno los dejo para que celebren—Salió de la casa.

—Naruto-kun, ¿De verdad estás feliz con la noticia? —Comentaba nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo no? Si mi bebé nacerá de la mujer que amo—La besaba mientras se daban un abrazo y se acercaba al vientre— Hola bebé, soy tu papá. Sabes, a tu mami le da miedo al igual que a mí, pero haremos el mejor trabajo posible juntos. Ya quiero verte y poder presumirte al estúpido del Teme. Además, te prometo amarte tanto como lo hago a tu madre, seremos una gran familia.

—Naruto-kun—Lloraba la pelinegra— Te amo tanto

Tras muchos besos y risas, la pareja salió a festejarlo en un restaurante de ramen. Ambos esperaban ya felizmente la llegada de ese o esa bebé.

Mientras que la pelirrosa metía las medicinas en el lugar de enfrente, un presentimiento positivo vino en ella. Se merecía ser feliz a pesar de esas circunstancias difíciles. Tenía ya algo así como una hija, pues aquella pequeña pelinegra ya lo era todo para ella. Tomó sus cosas, las recetas que guardó en un folder y manejó de nuevo a su hogar, ya se imaginaba cómo se pondría Sasuke.

—Bueno bebé… vamos a avisar de nuestra llegada—Sonrió mientras cargaba a la pequeña y se metía a la casa— ¡llegamos Sasuke! ¿Estás por aquí?

—Acá estoy—Respondió saliendo de la cocina— ¿Qué tal te fue en la revisión de Nanami?

—Muy bien, está más fuerte que un árbol—Bromeó mientras subía con la niña—Iré a cambiarla y dormirla. Oh y a propósito, pasó algo maravilloso.

—Bien, ¿Qué pasó? te acompaño. Necesito decirte algo y tu creo que me dirás eso maravilloso—La miraba profundo.

Subieron a la par las escaleras, mientras que la pequeña Nanami era vencida por el sueño y una larga mañana en el médico. Se adentraron a la habitación rosa y con la cuna blanca muy bonita y el Uchiha ayudó a acostarla en la cuna, haciendo que sus manos rozaran y esa tensión en el ambiente se volviera más tensa. Salieron de la habitación en sumo silencio, bajaron hacia la sala pero eso sí, no sin antes llevar el locutor de bebé.

—Y bien, Sakura—Habló primero el pelinegro— ¿Qué pasó maravilloso en el hospital?

—Bueno, resulta que Hinata me acompañó al médico—Empezaba.

—Ya veo, ¿Le sucedió algo o sólo te acompañó? —Inquirió.

—Pues es que en la India se sentía mal, así que le dije que cuando volviéramos para acá, la acompañaría al médico y aproveché para la revisión de Nanami—Tomó aire— Y bueno, resulta que Naruto será papá.

—Qué felicidad la de ellos—Sonrió— Se merece esto el Dobe.

—No le digas así—Regañaba— Y sí, es mucho muy feliz Hinata y yo lo estoy por ellos. Ah se me olvidaba, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Hmp. La verdad lo pensé mucho—Comentaba con ojos tristes— Y la verdad es que extraño esos días sabes…

—Extrañas esos días… ¿Qué días? —Lo miraba extrañada.

—Ya sabes, donde ambos nos llevábamos bien, mierda—La miró dolido—Extraño tu sonrisa cuando me contabas de tus sueños, nuestras noches en la azotea… hasta extraño tu jodido brillo labial de melocotón.

—Sasuke… yo…—Lo miraba mientras lagrimas salían de ella

—Sasuke… suena tan seco, cuando antes me decías "Sasuke-kun" —Miró hacia otro lado— Por estúpido que suene al decirlo, extraño tus locuras… estos días que no estuviste me tuviste como loco.

—Sasuke-kun…—Susurró llorando— No sabía que te importaba, yo…. Pensé que jamás te importé, eras tan distante y estaba ella y yo… y bueno…

—Me lo dijiste—La miró mientras la abrazaba—No sabes lo que sentí al saber que estabas lejos, me estoy volviendo loco.

—No, lo siento por no decirte—Lo miraba decidida— Yo… Trataré de volver a ser un poco esa Sakura, aunque sea difícil—Susurró lo último.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ BELLEZAS?**

 **TAMBIEN VENGO POR SU OPINIÓN PARA METERME A LOS FANFICS DE FAIRY TAIL. ¿LOS LEERÍAN? ES QUE ME VUELVE LOCA GRUVIA Y JERZA 7u7**

 **COMENTEN DE ESTO Y DE LA HISTORIA EN GENERAL XD**

 **MATA-NE**


	14. CAPÍTULO 13

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 13.**

La pelirrosa se acercó un poco al pelinegro mientras este abría sus brazos para recibirla. Se dieron un abrazo cálido y tan lleno de recuerdos, que la pelirrosa no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pelinegro. Se miraron fijamente y por primera vez en años, ambos se regalaron una sonrisa sincera; la pelirrosa al menos creía que las cosas cambiarían… esperaba a bien.

—Tengo que ir a cambiarme, vuelvo y vemos que comer—Avisó mientras se separaba.

—Sí, igual estaba cocinando un poco de ramen instantáneo, café y tostadas. —La miró subir.

—Suena muy bien, ya después podemos adelantar un poco del proyecto del edificio nuevo y llamar a Neji para la revisión de este—Subía las escaleras— Oh, por cierto. Hay que ver lo de la fiesta de Ino, la boda será a lo grande y nos quiere de padrinos.

Subió a prisa la chica a tomar su medicina normal, ya se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde. Pasó luego a la habitación de la pequeña una vez que estuvo limpia y con su medicamento ya tomado. Miraba con admiración y amor a esa pequeñita. A pesar de todo, la pequeña no tenía ni culpa ni nada de lo que pasó entre ella y Sasuke, así que mientras le puedan brindar una familia estable dentro de lo que cabe, está más que perfecto.

—Bueno Nanami, iré a ver que quiere tu tío—Le besó la cabeza.

Bajó la chica a la cocina y vio como el pelinegro se esmeraba en las cosas tan sencillas que cocinaba, se veía tan concentrado y serio. Justo como el gran hombre de negocios que es.

—Se ve delicioso—Comentó acercándose.

—Sakura… siéntate, ya va a estar la comida—Se volteó a seguir cocinando— A propósito, me gustaría ir de vacaciones invernales con Nanami y contigo a algún lugar donde haya nieve.

—Sí es posible estaría bien—Se sentó— En fin, en dos horas iré al mercado a comprar unas cosas para mañana.

—Vamos, al fin y al cabo hoy estamos ambos libres. Eh oído de un súper mercado que es muy grande… suena interesante—Comentaba viendo su casi vacía alacena.

—Sí y vaya que nos falta mucho que comprar—Sonreía la chica mientras bebía café.

Comieron en un silencio cómodo y luego se pusieron a trabajar en sus portátiles cada uno en diversas cosas. Mientras Sakura se iba más a los cálculos y modelos, Sasuke se iba a las matemáticas e igual que Sakura la arquitectura del lugar. Ambos se pasaban la portátil del otro para ver si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo.

—Sakura, creo que la luz del nuevo edificio será de beneficio para el ahorro de energía—Mostró el diseño de ambos— Creo que hacemos buen equipo, me atrevo a decirlo así.

—Tonterías Sasuke, sólo andamos inspirados—Cogió su móvil— Empezaré a marcar a la empresa constructora y avisar a Naruto del plan de negocio.

—Sí, mientras llamo a Neji y le comento la deducción de ambos—Tecleaba como loco— Ya estamos a punto de terminar esto, así que por qué no vas por Nanami y voy yo preparando el resto para salir a comprar.

—Sí, espérame unos minutos— Caminaba con el móvil hacia el cuarto de la pequeña—Bueno, soy Sakura Haruno… Sí, para eso precisamente… La orden de pago se dirige a Sasuke Uchiha, así que esperamos su correo muy rápido. Recuerde que no andamos con segundas oportunidades.

La pelirrosa colgó el teléfono y cargó a la pequeña la cual estaba entretenida con unas figuras de su cuna. La pequeña la miró y empezó a patalear y sonreír, la cargó y cambió de pañal y le colocó un pantaloncito.

—Pequeña Nana… vamos a pasear—Le acariciaba las mejillas— Vamos a comprar un par de cosas, luego veremos que tiene planeado tu tío gruñón.

—Así que… ¿Soy gruñón Sakura? —Se burlaba Sasuke.

—S-Sasuke, ¿D-Desde c-cuando estás aquí? —Lo miró espantada.

—No mucho, entonces bellas damas… ¿Están listas?

—Sí bueno… vámonos—Comentaba sonriendo nerviosa.

Salieron de la casa juntos y se metieron a la camioneta "familiar" como la había nombrado Sasuke hace unos días, colocaron la silla para el carro de la pequeña y la sentaron mientras esta jugaba con el cierre de la blusa de Sakura. Le bajó un poco ese cierre y el Uchiha no pudo evitar no ver un poco de ese lugar escondido entre esa blusa que gracias a Nanami, dejaba ver un hermoso valle de senos bonitos… movió la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Bien, vamos al súper—Comentó ligeramente sonrojado— Vaya que necesitamos ir.

—Sí, oh también le compraré algo a Hinata e Ino —Miraba por la ventana— Creo que también mi pan especial, hace mucho que no lo como.

—Pan de dieta, supongo—Dijo taciturno— Mujeres y sus dietas… Hmp que molestia.

—No es por eso, pero en fin. Eso no es tu asunto—Comentaba Indignada.

—Ya, lo siento—Se detuvo en el alto— Bueno compremos ese, espero que esté también esa leche que toma Nanami.

—Supongo que sí, igual aún tenemos—Miró a la pequeña atrás— Aunque necesitamos pañales y un par de camisitas.

—De acuerdo, me apresuraré un poco—Pisó el acelerador.

Llegaron rápidamente al lugar y bajaron del auto tranquilamente. Sasuke cargaba a Nanami mientras Sakura guiaba al carrito de compras, iban algo juntos para decidir rápidamente lo que comprarían.

Al entrar a la sección de verduras orgánicas, se encontraron con quien Sakura no deseaba, y al parecer nadie que la conocía, ver. Karin. La chica miraba extrañada dos especies de zanahorias, mientras revisaba su teléfono ansiosa, volteó hacia la dirección de ellos y se acercó con una gran sonrisa.

—Sasuke, que coincidencia—Se acercaba a él— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías haber mandado a alguien por las cosas…

—Quise venir a comprar NUESTRA comida con las chicas—Señaló a Sakura y alzó sus manos para que viera a Nanami.

—Ah eso, Hola Sakura… en fin ¿Cuándo nos reunimos a pasar un buen rato? —Se insinuó— En fin llámame.

—No estoy ya interesado—Miró a Sakura y Nanami— Si me disculpas, andamos en algo importante los tres.

—Nos vemos Karin—Se despidió fríamente Sakura.

—Me la vas a pagar muy caro Haruno…— Susurró con rabia al verlos— Sasuke es SOLO mío.

La chica miraba con odio como el chico le contestaba amable a las preguntas que Sakura hacía al enseñarle algunos vegetales que ni idea tenía ella de que eran. Quizá ni Sakura.

Pero por su parte los chicos miraban cada vegetal con cuidado para ver qué frutas llevaría. La chica miraba felizmente como Nanami miraba emocionada los colores y texturas de las cosas, mientras que Sasuke trataba de cargarla con nervios al verla moviéndose mucho.

—Si quieres dame a la pequeña en lo que escoges el café—Pidió— Ya me toca llevarla.

—Sí, bueno escogeré esto rápido para ir por lo de esta pequeña niña—Acarició a Nanami.

Una ancianita con un platillo con vasos de café se acercó a ellos y tocó el alto hombro del pelinegro, este volteo a verla y se detuvo al lado de Sakura.

—Disculpen jovencitos, ¿Gustan probar de este café? —Hablaba amable— Es nuevo y está delicioso.

—Claro, Sasuke-kun toma uno para mí también por favor—Pidió Sakura.

—Bien, Tomaremos dos. Toma Sakura—Le dio de beber.

—Se ven muy lindos juntos mis niños—Sonreía la anciana—Se nota que quieren mucho a su hija, es igualita a su papá.

—Oh no lo que pasa es que…—Sakura se puso roja.

—Sí, queremos mucho a Nanami—Sonrió y miró hacia Sakura— ¿Qué piensas del café Sakura?

—Está muy bueno, ¿De dónde dice que es? —Arrullaba a la bebé.

—Oh es café molido a mano, con un toque de canela—Sonreía— Ay niños, cuiden a su hija. Seguro sus demás hijos serán igual de bonitos.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente con un sonrojo en la cara muy evidente. Sasuke lo trató de disimular mirando hacia otro lado, mientras que Sakura reía nerviosa y miraba a la señora la cual los miraba con cariño y con un deje de recuerdo.

—Bueno nos retiramos. Llevaremos el café, con su permiso—Se despedía Sasuke.

—Sí, muchas gracias señora—Sonreía Sakura mientras avanzaban— Vaya que fue incomodo, no Nanami-chan.

La pequeña solo veía sin entender a Sakura, luego le regaló una sonrisa enorme y miró hacia otro lado. Sasuke miraba el intercambio de miradas entre las dos mujeres y sonreía ladinamente, vaya que se notaba que Nanami era Uchiha. Avanzaron hacia la caja para agar la gran despensa que habían comprado y llevar finalmente todo a casa, un descanso no les vendría nada mal. Pensaba mientras sacaba su billetera.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en el hogar Uzumaki, una Ino muy movida caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras saltaba de felicidad. Dos cosas buenas habían pasado últimamente, su futura boda y el embarazo de Hinata. Aunque ella deseaba fervientemente que a Sakura también le pasara algo bueno, aunque fuese insignificante.

—Hinata, llama a Sakura—Ordenaba mientras acomodaba un par de cosas en la sala— Hay que hacer mañana una noche de chicas, invitaré a Tenten y las demás.

—Le enviaré un texto—Comentaba Sonriendo— Creo que estará buena la noche de mañana.

Las chicas seguían planeando su noche mientras enviaban textos a todas sus amigas, esperaban que revivieran los viejos tiempos, bueno aunque ahora con los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

Así fue como a mitad de camino, el teléfono de Sakura sonó con un tono que Ino misma había seleccionado. Abrió sus mensajes y no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar muy feliz la carretera, cosa que no pasó por alto al Uchiha.

— ¿Pasa algo Sakura? —Preguntaba mientras empezaba a manejar a más velocidad.

—Sí, habrá noche de chicas mañana—Comentaba mirando a Nanami— Llevaré a Nanami conmigo, ¿Por qué no te juntas con los chicos en la casa? Ustedes deberían ponerse al día.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Miraba la carretera—Llamaré al dobe y al resto.

—No le digas así a Naruto—Regañó— En fin, sólo no pasen a mi habitación ni a la de Nanami. Lo demás es tu responsabilidad.

—Sí como digas mamá—Se burlaba mientras empezaba a estacionarse— Sabes hace años que no teníamos este tipo de ambiente.

—Ya, no me digas así tonto—reía mientras sacaba del carrito a la pequeña— Además, no es como si después de que anduvieras con mi hermano habláramos mucho o incluso después…

Tomó un par de bolsas y a la pequeña para adentrarse en la casa rápidamente. Seguida por un confundido chico por las palabras de la pelirrosa, ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Dejó unas bolsas en la entrada y volvió al coche por el resto, mientras escuchaba los gritillos de Nanami dentro de la casa y una sonora Sakura cocinando algo. De cierta manera lo hacía sentirse bien, como si eso de formar una familia no fuera tan malo después de todo.

—Sasuke, cenaremos algo de Lasaña de carne molida—Comentaba mientras salía de la cocina con una espátula— ¿Podrías cambiar a Nanami el pañal?

—Claro… vuelvo en seguida—Avisaba mientras veía extrañado a la pequeña.

¡¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía defecar tan oloroso?!

—Tú y yo estamos en guerra—Comentaba a Nanami— Y aunque muera te cambiaré.

Con toda la valentía que tenía el como Uchiha, quitó el pañal sucio a la pequeña. Pero para su sorpresa, se sentía nada incómodo haciendo esa labor. Así que sin más y siguiendo las instrucciones que había visto antes hacer a Sakura, cambió con maestría el pañal de la pequeña.

Le colocó el pantaloncito y la cargó hasta la cocina, donde Sakura estaba poniendo la mesa. Alzó la mirada y corrió por la pequeña mientras sonreía maternalmente, Sasuke al ver esto quedó más que embelesado y con una sensación muy extraña en el corazón. ¿Qué le pasaba? Jamás se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Konan…

—Sasuke-kun, deberías llamar a los chicos en lo que se termina de cocer la comida—Comentaba mirando el horno— Mientras yo prepararé la leche de Nanami y le daré de comer.

Y dicho y hecho el chico se puso en contacto con sus amigos, los cuales aceptaron estar la noche siguiente como en los viejos tiempos. Jugando en la consola, comiendo muchas frituras y cerveza, aunque esta vez, también jugarían cartas y hablarían de varios temas.

Terminó sus llamadas y mensajes, y se sentó al frente de la pelirrosa la cual comía a la vez que daba de comer a la bebé. El trató de ayudarle pero se negó al instante, sin más se sentó y sirvió un poco de la comida que había hecho Sakura.

—Esto está muy delicioso Sakura—Comentaba sorprendido— No sabía que cocinabas tan delicioso, como me habías comentado que…

—Que KONAN y yo no cocinábamos nada. —Terminó por él—Pues hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún de mi Sasuke.

—Me gustaría ir descubriéndolas así—Comentó coqueto— Pero mientras me conformo con tu deliciosa comida.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente mientras comían en un ambiente muy ligero y que por primera vez en muchos años, no sólo había monosílabos en su conversación o palabras hirientes. Esta vez eran temas más abiertos y algo de coquetería por parte del pelinegro, aunque algo le decía a Sasuke que en menos de lo que esperaba sabría todo lo que oculta la bella chica.

 **HOLAAAA**

 **SE QUE YA DURÉ EN ESTE FIC SIN ACTUALIZAR U.U**

 **PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP Y COMENTEN. AHORA LO IMPORTANTE.**


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 14.**

La noche de la pijamada llegó en la casa de Ino donde las chicas se reunirían y en la casa de Sasuke y Sakura, donde los chicos se reunirían. Sakura al llegar se dio cuenta que fue la única en llevar a un infante, pero no le dio importancia y avanzó hasta la cocina donde Hinata comía chocobananas.

—Veo que empezaste mágicamente de antojosa—Se burlaba de su amiga— ¿No es así Nanami?

—Ya deja de burlarte, me siento así desde la India. —Tocaba su panza— Siento que será igual que su papá.

—No desgracies a mi sobrino—Se quejaba Ino entrando—Espero en Kami no se parezcan. ¡O me volveré loca!

—Como siempre exageras Ino—Se quejaba Tenten—Hasta Matsuri se metió al baño para no oír.

Las chicas se empezaron a reír y tomaron las bebidas que habían traído mientras se preparaban en la sala para ver películas, arreglarse un poco además de la típica charla para ponerse al día. Bueno aunque primero tendrían que esperar a que Temari Saliera del baño.

Mientras tanto, los chicos habían sacado las cervezas y las frituras que Sakura les había comprado en la mañana, además de que instalaban la vieja consola de Shikamaru y buscaban entre los juegos que levó Neji.

—Esto se pone bueno, de nuevo las partidas de noche—Comentaba feliz Naruto— Sólo que ahora es con Sai también.

—Sí, ha cambiado todo desde aquel entonces—Suspiraba Neji— Quién diría que nos casaríamos con esas niñas latosas.

—Pero no todos lo hicimos, ¿Verdad Sasuke? —Comentaba Shikamaru vagamente— No entiendo por qué no estás ahora con ella.

—Eso es algo… complicado—Detenía el video juego— Antes me odiaba y creo que aún hay algo de ello en ella, aunque debo decir que desde que hicimos la tregua… me siento feliz.

—Teme Idiota, ¿No te das cuenta que Sakura-chan te quiere? —Regañaba Naruto— Siempre lo hizo, solo que desde que Konan…—Se tapó la boca sorprendido.

—Naruto… ¿A caso sabes algo que el resto no? —Indagaba Shikamaru— Vamos ya cuéntalo.

—Pues… je je… Sakura-chan una vez lo comentó cuando creía estar sola—Se rascó la cabeza— Luego me vio, me golpeó y me dijo que quería al teme. Fue uno de los peores momentos en la que la he visto.

—Sinceramente yo siempre pensé que terminarían juntos—Comentaba Neji— Pensé que Sasuke se daría cuenta de que cuando Sakura le hablaba era porque lo quería. Eso y que Tenten me dijo.

Sasuke se puso a analizar las situaciones en las que estaba junto a Sakura y en la comodidad que esta le traía, debía admitir que Sakura siempre tuvo esa chispa que la hacía única a diferencia de Konan. Además de su loco cabello rosa y sus más únicos aún ojos Jade. Quizá y si se daban la oportunidad… sólo quizá sabría si eso era cierto o no y si sus amigos realmente acertaban en decirlo.

Mientras las chicas se pintaban las uñas a petición de Ino, conversaban de cómo fueron surgiendo sus romances con sus respectivas parejas y lo felices que ahora estaban. Tenten contó cómo su amistad con Neji un día simplemente se fue al diablo gracias a un beso y desde allí supieron que eran el uno para el otro.

Temari por su parte, admitió que desde siempre le gustó Shikamaru pero que pensaba que estaba con otra chica, hasta que en una borrachera de la rubia, se declaró al Nara. Hinata contaba cómo es que después de sentir que Naruto jamás le haría caso, de perseguirle e incluso se le quitara la pena, el rubio la había invitado a salir. Ino por su parte, contó que conoció a Sai debido a que Naruto casi lo atropellaba en una salida familiar y que de allí pasaron muchas cosas hasta que terminaron juntos y hasta ahora comprometidos.

—Bueno creo que todas terminaron bien después de todo—Comentaba Sakura mientras acostaba a Nanami—Eso me da mucho gusto, ustedes merecen ser muy felices. Aunque eso sí cerda, no debes ser tan intensa con Sai.

—Sakura-chan yo sé que tu terminarás así—Sonreía Hinata mientras comía helado— Además, creo que ya te llevas mejor con Sasuke-kun y todas pensamos lo mismo.

Luego de un asentimiento pequeño, Tenten al ver la presión en el ambiente. Lanzó una almohada en la cara de Ino y empezó una batalla a muerte de golpes con almohadas y risas sin sentido.

Al día siguiente, todas se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas muy sonrientes. Al igual que los chicos, pues vaya que necesitaban tiempo conviviendo de esa manera. Ino y Sai se contaban mutuamente a pequeños rasgos como había estado su noche mientras se adentraban al departamento de esta.

—Yo estoy segura que Sakura y Sasuke van a terminar en una vida muy bella como la que nos espera—Sonreía besándolo— Pero falta que se den cuenta.

—Lo sé cariño, pero esperemos que no pasen más cosas—Comentaba pensativo— En fin, vamos a comer y a ver que hacemos.

Mientras que en la casa de Sasuke y Sakura, la pequeña Nanami era acostada a su siesta mientras que Sakura limpiaba un poco el cuarto de la pequeña. Hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella, volteó y vio al Uchiha mirándola profundamente.

—Oh, Sasuke no te oí llegar—Sonreía— ¿Todo está bien? Te ves muy extraño el día de hoy.

—No, nada en particular…—Vagó sus pensamientos— Bueno en realidad sí, pero me gustaría discutirlo contigo en otro lugar.

—Bien, ¿Es bueno o malo? —Lo miró curiosa— ¿Dónde quieres discutirlo?

—En mi despacho, te espero cuando termines de arreglar por aquí—Comentaba serio— Haré algo de café, para que sepas.

La pelirrosa cuando vio salir al chico le restó importancia y se dispuso a terminar sus labores, quizá la necesitaba para algún contrato de la empresa o algo así. Sonrió al oír suspirar a la bebé y bajó a ver qué era lo que necesitaba Sasuke. Llegó al despacho y tocó la puerta para luego oír un "adelante" y pasar hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sasuke? —Se acercó más— Te noto muy raro.

—Sucede Sakura que ayer me enteré y analicé un par de cosas que me traen dando vueltas en la cabeza—Afirmaba— Estas cosas me hicieron pensar en lo idiota que fui contigo siempre.

—Comprendo… pero eso ya quedó en el pasado—Comentaba tranquila— Quedamos en empezar de cero, así que si es miedo a que te odie… Ya no lo hago.

—No es eso… bueno no al menos de esa manera.

—Ya no entiendo… ¿Qué va todo esto? —Lo miraba firme— Porque pensé que la tregua incluía esto, pero sino…

—Yo, lo que quiero decir es que… Supe que te gustaba desde hace mucho, ¿Es por eso que cuando estuve con tu hermana te portaste así? Creo que mi pregunta es tonta— Se acercaba a ella— ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? No puedo imaginar que sentías al verme con tu propia hermana…

—Calla… por favor… ahora no quiero hablar de ello—Comentaba entrecortada mientras lo evitaba— Realmente eso ya no tiene importancia y me gustaría que lo dejaras en el pasado.

—No, Sakura… no puedo estar así, yo quiero que ambos estemos bien—La acorralaba entre el escritorio y él— Por favor Sakura… ahora entiendo un poco tu cambio.

—No creo que lo llegues a entender—Comentaba mirándolo firme—Yo… Sasuke creo que no hace falta hablar más de esto.

—No, porque esa química entre los dos es algo obvia—La pegó a él— Me cuestioné y llegué a la conclusión de que si ya técnicamente vivimos juntos… y ahora criamos a una niña, ¿Por qué no intentar estar juntos?

—Sasuke… ¿Hablas en serio? —Soltó una lágrima— ¿Qué pasa con tu relación con Karin?

—Ella no es nada mío, deja de pensar en eso—La besó apasionadamente— Ahora sólo somos tu y yo.

Sakura no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, años soñando ese momento para que llegara sin más y justo ahora que su relación estaba muy bien… aunque Sasuke tenía razón esta vez, dejaría de pensar en lo demás y se dejaría llevar por el momento y por la experiencia.

Se besaron como en el pasado no pudieron, se abrazaron y sonrieron mientras sus miradas se conectaban, Negro y Jade. Se tomaron de las manos y salieron en dirección a la habitación de la pequeña la cual al oír ruido se empezaba a despertar.

—Veo que tiene un sensor hacia nosotros—Comentaba Sakura— Hablando de eso, necesitamos empezar a proteger los bordes y cosas que la puedan lastimar. Ya se acerca su etapa de gatear o caminar

—Sí, yo me encargo de eso. No te preocupes cariño—Se escuchó el timbre— ¿Quién molestará tan temprano?

Se acercaron a la puerta, pero Sakura se dirigió a la cocina a preparar los biberones y Sasuke se asomó y miró a todo mundo detrás de esta. Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai y… ¿Karin? Sasuke con enfado al ver a la última abrió la puerta y todos entraron como en su casa.

—Hola chicos, vinimos de visita rápida—Saludaba Ino— Por eso estos no traen a su descendencia, pero en fin también vino la colada.

—Oye no me digas así, Sasukito dile que ambos estamos bien—Presumía la pelirroja— Y… ¿Dónde está tu sobrina?

—Está durmiendo, baja la voz—Regañó el pelinegro— No esperábamos visitas, pero ordenaremos algo para todos.

—Espera, ¿Es que Sakura no sabe hacer nada? ¿Es en serio? —Se quejaba Karin— Ya veo porque está así, vamos mejor tu y yo Sasuke, yo te trataría muy bien.

—No es que no sepa hacer las cosas—Corregía Sasuke— Sino que en estos momentos íbamos a la empresa y estaba por preparar las cosas para Nanami. Pero ya no hay necesidad de ir al parecer, igual sé que es muy capaz de cocinar, muy bien por cierto.

—Sí, todo mundo sabe eso. Así que… mejor Sai y yo encargamos las cosas mientras ustedes vayan tomando asiento y Sasuke, ayuda a Sakura. —Ordenaba Ino— Ahora, Karincita… Si no te gusta lo que ordenaremos mejor vete.

Todos miraron a Ino con una sonrisa ante lo dicho y pasaron a la sala tranquilamente ignorando a Karin y saludando felices a Sakura, quien salía esta vez de la cocina con un biberón en la mano y ropa holgada.

—Huh, ¿Hola? —Miraba a Sasuke avergonzada— ¿Por qué no gritaste que todos vinieron?

—Lo siento, es que fue igual sorpresa para mí—Se acercó a ella y quitó el biberón— Ve a cambiarte, yo le doy el biberón a Nanami.

—No, yo se lo doy, debo practicar para mi futuro bebé—Interponía Hinata— Mejor ayuda a Naruto a comprender tu televisión nueva.

Sai e Ino quienes estaban en la puerta, percibieron el pequeño roce entre sus amigos y sonrieron. Quizá sus predicciones ya estaban hechas. Miraron a Karin y con una sonrisa burlona, salieron a comprar algo de comida para todos en ese restaurante de Sushi que les encantaba.

Mientras que Karin miraba la casa analizando precios de las cosas y perseguía a Sasuke. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y Temari estaban en la habitación de Nanami mientras explicaban a Hinata como y que debía hacer con un bebé.

—Entonces, ¿con estas toallitas se bañan a los bebés? —Indagaba curiosa— Cielos inventan cada cosa…

—Sí Hinata, lo mejor es creo yo y las demás, las cobijas anti- orina—Comentaba Tenten soñadora— Me ahorra tanto trabajo…

—Sí, y bueno chicas… ¿Por qué vino Karin con ustedes? —Preguntaba curiosa Sakura—Es que no me cuadra este rollo

—Sólo sé que Ino se encontró a Shikamaru y lo arrastro por mí—Comentaba Temari— Luego ya estaban todos y de pronto nos encontramos a Karin en el semáforo y así surgió eso.

—Si tan sólo tu Naruto se mantuviera callado—Se quejaba Tenten a Hinata— Pero en fin, sólo espero que Ino traiga algo que la ahuyente.

—No creo que haga falta—Comentaba Sasuke entrando— Porque Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de eso… pero mejor hay que esperar a que llegue Ino.

Salió de la habitación con Nanami en brazos dejando a las amigas de Sakura mirándola en Shock, y la pelirrosa colorada empezó a tartamudear incoherencias y pidió que bajaran a ver si había llegado Ino.

A los cinco minutos de bajar, se volvió a escuchar el timbre anunciando la llegada de la rubia. Quién entró con una gran bolsa de bebidas mientras que Sai entraba con tres de comida y otra de dulces, la rubia sonrió a todos y dejó las cosas en la cocina.

—Trajimos comida informal así que… ¿Por qué no comemos como críos en la sala? —Opinaba Sai— Ino insistió en comprar todo esto.

—Me parece perfecta la idea— Opinaba Temari— ¿Qué dicen Sakura, Sasuke?

—Por mi está bien—Comentaron al mismo tiempo.

Sonrieron y todos se sentaron a comer donde cupieran, Sakura estaba en el piso junto a Tenten y Sasuke. Karin se apañó del sofá individual y miraba la comida con Asco, ¿Cómo Sasuke y ella comerían esas cosas? ¿Cómo se atrevían a traer lo que Ino decía que era Sushi, Ramen, Soba, takoyakis y yakisoba? Ella ni sabía que era eso.

—Y dime Ino, ¿Cómo nuestros paladares comerán esas… comidas? —Se quejaba enojada— No tengo ni idea de que es esto.

—Querida Karin, nosotros a diferencia de ti comemos lo que sea y esto está riquísimo— Le dio un codazo a Sasuke quien comía algo de Soba— No es así Sasuke.

—Sí, además esta comida nos gusta a todos—Argumentó— Saku, ¿No te quieres sentar?

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias—Sonreía mientras comía algo de Ramen—Oye, ¿no crees que es hora?

Todos miraron como Sasuke le daba la bebé a Ino y se levantaba hasta quedar con Sakura y frente a Karin. Pero lo que a todos sorprendió fue verles tomarse de las manos y sonreír cómplices.

—Bien debemos decirles que Sakura y yo nos hemos dado una oportunidad—Comentaba sonriendo— Planeábamos decirlo luego, pero ya que están todos…

Todos se habían quedado sin palabras, en shock. Y es que ver a los que se juraban odio ser ahora pareja… sorprendería a cualquiera. Luego Ino reaccionó abrazando y sonriendo como boba.

—Yo sabía que esto pasaría— Gritoneaba— Tómala ahora Naruto, ¡Nunca me lleves la contraria! Por cierto, felicidades aunque ya era hora.

—No, me gusta esto—Se quejaba Karin— ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke? ¿Usaste a tu sobrina?

—No me hizo nada, sólo pasó y punto— La miró severo— Y Nanami es nuestra Hija ahora, ¡¿Entiendes?!

Karin vio el enojo palpable de Sasuke y tomó su bolso caro y salió hecha una fiera, lo último que se escuchó fue "Lo lamentarán, nadie deja a Karin por una frente horrible pelo de chicle" Pero lo ignoraron y siguieron comiendo y divirtiéndose, sin duda la vida le empezaba a sonreír a la pelirrosa.

Ya muy noche ese mismo día, el Uchiha miraba como Sakura recogía la basura que tenían regada en la sala mientras tarareaba una canción tranquilamente y le sonreía. Sakura se acercó a él y le sonrió mientras daba un beso en la barbilla.

—Así que… señorita Haruno, ¿Qué le parece si vemos una película nosotros dos en la sala?

—Me parece una estupenda idea—Sonería coqueta— Iré por las mantas.

Se quedaron hasta tarde mirando televisión y hablando de cosas sin sentido. Aunque eso no quitaba la felicidad y armonía que se sentía en el lugar, sin duda alguna el estar juntos fue la mejor decisión.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿SE LO ESPERABAN?**

 **¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HAGA KARIN? ¿CREEN QUE YA NO INTERFIERA NADA?**

 **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. POR CIERTO HARÉ UNA HISTORIA SAIINO QUE ANTECEDE A OTRA SASUSAKU ¿LES INTERESA?**


	16. CAPÍTULO 15

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 15.**

—Sakura, ¿Hablas en serio? —Comentaba por quinta vez Ino.

—Sí, nos hemos dado por fin una oportunidad—Comentaba feliz mientras daba de comer a Nanami—Aunque no sé si realmente podamos sobrellevar esas heridas del pasado.

—Estoy yo muy feliz por ti Sakura—Abrazaba Hinata— Pero, ¿Por qué después de cuatro meses nos avisas?

—Bueno, yo quería ver si de verdad durábamos y no emocionarme—Susurraba mientras miraba a sus amigas— Pero creo que debo confiar en esto por esta vez.

—No sólo por esta vez Sakura, de verdad merecen esto—Comentaba Ino seria— Yo y Sai ya sabíamos que era obvio, pero no queríamos decirlo.

Saltaba Ino de felicidad mientras abrazaba a Hinata y Sakura, la pequeña Nanami al ver esto sólo aplaudía muy feliz. En eso entra Sasuke con unos papeles y saluda a las chicas con la mirada, estas al verlo sonrieron emocionadas por las recientes noticias.

—Sakura, necesito que firmes esto—Entregaba— En media hora nos vamos a las oficinas a una junta con Naruto, Neji y Gaara.

—Bien, ya encargaré a Nanami con Ino, pues quiere ir aprendiendo—Comentaba sonriendo— En fin, también tenemos que ver ya lo de la boda que es en una semana ¿No es así Ino?

—Sí, ya me caso pronto—Gritoneaba emocionada— A ver cuando lo haces tú frente de marquesina.

—Ay Ino qué cosas dices… Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo—Comentaba Sakura a Sasuke— En unas horas nos vemos Ino.

Salió detrás de Sasuke y este le tendió la mano mientras se acercaban a la cochera, pues no es que les gustase exhibirse pero había esa necesidad mutua de estar cerca que era más fuerte que ellos. Sonrieron mientras se adentraban al auto y partían a las oficinas, donde tendrían que aguantas dos horas y media de una junta donde al parecer el padre de Karin había sido invitado, debido a que la empresa estaba empezando a caer y había pedido ayuda de las grandes empresas de Japón.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si acabamos con eso de Karin ya? —Comentaba mientras apretaba su mano— Luego ya veremos qué hacer en familia.

—Me parece buena idea, en fin cariño… —Llamaba mientras esperaban el cambio de semáforo— Creo que la boda va a ser el momento indicado para avisar lo nuestro.

—Sí, me parece una idea buena—Avanzaban— Pero pensemos en la noche eso, vamos a la junta ya.

Por fin llegaron al edificio, subieron por el elevador y al abrirlo se encontraron a quien menos esperaban ver. Karin. La pelirroja miró a Sakura con odio y a Sasuke con interés y ¿Satisfacción? Luego pasó a la sala de juntas como si fuera de ella y los chicos se miraron y suspiraron, vaya que prometía ser pesado el día. Sakura alcanzó a ver a Neji y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, ¿Cómo está Tenten? —Saludaba—Supe que andan escribiendo cartas a la cigüeña.

—Hola, ha estado pues bien—Se sonrojó— Tenten fue la de la idea… aunque no me molesta, creo que no está mal. Aunque esta junta no le veo realmente relevancia.

—Ya sé, se supone deberíamos estar más ocupados en la promoción y remodelación en Singapur—Comentaba molesta— Igual hay que analizar las cosas, no hay que precipitarnos.

—Esto es muy problemático—Comentaba aburrido Shikamaru en una esquina— Ahora prefiero estar en casa con los ruidos de niños y los gritos de Temari.

—Eres todo un caso…—Comentaron los demás.

Sasuke pasó de largo de Karin y se sentó al lado de la pelirrosa y saludo a Neji con cara de aburrimiento, frente a ellos estaba Gaara el cual miraba sin interés la historia de la empresa como si no fuera importante. A un Naruto que fue con mucho sueño el cual es muy evidente y una Karin a punto de matar con la mirada a Sakura. Luego de una larga hora analizando los datos, entre Sakura, Neji y Gaara analizaron las muchas desventajas que tenía la empresa y señalaron esto a los demás en la junta. Luego se llegó a la conclusión de que únicamente llegara el préstamo a la mitad, entonces el padre de Karin acepto urgido y Karin miró peor a Sakura.

—Está bien, sólo firmamos esto y en dos horas nos entregan el formato legal para empezar el préstamo—Anunciaba Sasuke— Luego procederemos a pasar eso a nóminas y acabará esta junta.

—No le veo ya más necesidad, pero nos tiene que entregar intereses—Gaara comentaba aburrido— Ya después tenemos otra junta más relevante y lo saben.

—Qué groseros son, Sasukito diles que respeten—Exigía Karin— Es que esto no lo soporto, es más… papá te veo en casa y a ti bebé—Se acercó a Sasuke— Te veo después… nos vemos.

En cuanto salió Karin, todos empezaron a dialogar seriamente con el señor y empezaron a hacer el trámite legal. Luego de dos horas, por fin ese tema se dio por terminado y empezaron la junta importante donde estarían dos horas en la sala de juntas, de nuevo. Finalmente luego de un largo día de trabajo, los chicos se fueron a casa.

Al llegar a su hogar, vieron en la cocina a Ino y Tenten hablando mientras la morena arrullaba a la pequeña. Las chicas estaban contando los planes de la boda de la rubia y de que Tenten quería ya lo más pronto posible ser madre, pues ansiaba tener muchos hijos con Neji, no le importaba tanto eso de casarse. Al ver a la pelirrosa y al Pelinegro llegar, tomaron sus cosas, saludaron y despidieron y se fueron muy rápido para dejar a la parejita "solitos".

—Veo que durmieron a Nanami, así que…— Sasuke abrazaba a la chica— Ya que estamos solos… ¿Por qué no hacemos algo entretenido mientras tú y yo?

—S-Sasuke, no sé…—Sentía los labios del chico en su cuello— Y-Yo… espera…

—Ya no puedo soportarlo Sa-ku-ra, llevamos ya juntos lo suficiente—Susurraba mientras deslizaba sus manos dentro de la blusa— Sólo déjate querer… sólo sé mía.

Entonces la besó con ansias, saboreando los dulces labios de la ojijade mientras la subía con desespero a la habitación. Las caricias mutuas se hacían presentes mientras que la ropa salía a un lado y otro, suspiros y besos llenaban de éxtasis la habitación.

—Eres hermosa…—Comentaba mientras besaba sus senos— SA-KU-RA…

—S-Sasuke-kun…—Suspiraba mientras acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro— P-Por favor…

El pelinegro bajaba sus besos cada vez más hasta llegar al centro de la feminidad de la Haruno, con maestría saboreaba a la chica mientras que esta gemía por el placer recibido, hasta que la llegada de su primer orgasmo llegó.

—Qué deliciosa eres…—Comentaba Saboreando— Pero creo que es hora del plato fuerte.

—Sasuke, espera… es que…—Se disculpaba Sakura.

—Tranquila, todo está bien—La besaba con cariño— Confía en mí, Sakura.

Tras sus palabras la penetró y esperó a que la chica se acostumbrara al nuevo cuerpo dentro de ella, luego tras sentir los movimientos de la chica, empezó esa danza sensual entre ambos que los llevaba al borde de la locura.

—Eres tan estrecha…—Comentaba mientras besaba a la chica— Tan Húmeda y apretada…

El chico aceleró sus estocadas mientras el orgasmo llegaba, acariciaba y besaba a la pelirrosa mientras esta retribuía y llenaba la habitación con gemidos; hasta que finalmente llegó el ansiado orgasmo. Se miraron mientras trataban de regular sus respiraciones, el chico salió de Sakura y se acostó a su lado mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la colocaba en su pecho. La chica acariciaba feliz su pecho y el chico besó su frente rápidamente, Sasuke se levantó y fue a revisar a Nanami.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Está bien Nanami? —Preguntaba Sakura mientras se cubría con las sábanas— Ya es algo noche y no sé si le dieron el biberón.

—Tranquila, vi el biberón con evidencia de que comió—Sonreía y se acostaba con ella— Ahora vamos a dormir, ya si se despierta la escucharás por el radio.

Ya muy temprano al día siguiente, la pelirrosa despertó gracias a un rayo de sol que se le filtró en el rostro, se sentía desorientada y la sorprendió un poco un peso extra en su cintura, alzó el rostro para encontrarse con su pelinegro favorito y sonrió. Se quedó un momento con el chico simplemente acostada y sintió como el pelinegro estaba despertándose y le acariciaba el brazo.

—Buenos días, Sakura—Saludaba el pelinegro abrazándola.

—Sasuke, buenos días…—Se besaban— Creo que es hora de levantarnos, tenemos que ver a Nanami e ir por las cosas para la boda de Ino.

—De acuerdo… vamos—Se levantaba y ponía ropa— Te espero abajo, ver por la niña y yo preparo el café.

La pelirrosa se levantó para ir por la chica y sintió un pequeño dolor en su zona intima, se cambió y fue directamente a ver a la pequeña. Cargó a una ya despierta Nanami y bajó directamente a la cocina encontrándose con el pelinegro poniendo pan en una tostadora. La miró y le ayudó a cargar a la pequeña mientras que la pelirrosa empezaba a preparar como se debía el desayuno, mientras miraba como la pequeña balbuceaba cosas al pelinegro y sonreía aplaudiendo; un cálido sentir le llegó al corazón. Preparó rápido el desayuno y le sirvió al Uchiha, mientras ella daba de comer a la pequeña y comía a su vez. Pero sonó el teléfono de la chica con el tono de Ino.

—Ino-cerda, será mejor que sea algo importante porque si no…—Se quejaba la pelirrosa por altavoz.

—No de verdad es importante, Hinata me acaba de decir que tuvo contracciones—Gritoneaba alarmada— Es alerta roja, así que sí. ¡Vamos Sakura al hospital! Ya llamé a Tenten y…

—Tranquila Ino, vamos a ir Sasuke y yo para allá—Avisó—Debes avisar a Naruto que están en el hospital y relájate, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo siento, me tranquilizaré… nos vemos allí—Indicaba más tranquila— Pero por favor date prisa.

Cortaron la llamada, desayunaron rápido y salieron directo al hospital, dejaron a la pequeña con la nana de Sakura y salieron corriendo prácticamente, también avisaron a Neji, Shikamaru y todos los que seguramente Ino alarmó mucho. Al llegar se encontraron con Tenten sentada al lado de un Neji que tranquilizaba a Naruto mientras Ino caminada de un lado a otro siendo vista por un aburrido Shikamaru el cual estaba sentado frente al resto y junto a Temari.

—Sakura-chan, Teme Hinata no ha salido ni ningún doctor—Se quejaba Naruto lloriqueando— Pobre de mí…

—A ver Naruto-baka—Hablaba Sakura— ¿Ya mínimo fuiste a la sala dónde está?

Naruto cayó en cuenta de eso y salió corriendo como niño a buscar a la ojiperla, la cual antes de que incluso el chico pisara la puerta de emergencias, salió acompañada del doctor mientras platicaban sonriendo. Todos la miraron con alivio y felicidad de que todo estuviera bien, miraron a Ino y Naruto y suspiraron, esos gemelos sí que sabían armar escándalo.

—Hinata, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó y qué te dijeron? —Preguntaba Temari— Tenten y yo hablábamos de un parto antes, ¿Todo bien?

—Sólo fue un espasmo de los últimos meses, pero nada grave—Decía contenta— Pero sin duda ya es hora de cuidarme más, gracias por preocuparse.

Luego de esa breve explicación, cada uno se fue yendo del lugar directo a casa o en algunos casos al trabajo. Menos mal que la chica estaba bien, así que no hay ya ninguna cosa por la que preocuparse, o al menos es lo que todos pensaban.

Pasaron los días entre compras para la boda de Ino y la gran celebración que llevaba esta por detrás, pues para nadie era secreto que la rubia le encantaban las fiestas y siendo su boda… seguramente sería todo un misterio y al estilo de la oji azul, épica. Sakura, quien estuvo junto con las demás chicas de un lugar a otro de compras, se llenaba de felicidad al ver como todos sus amigos de la infancia y adolescencia estaban empezando a vivir a su manera aquel cuento de hadas de cual mencionaban que querían.

Hasta ella estaba muy feliz en estos meses que llevaba con el Uchiha de relación, pues es que de verdad parecían ya una familia. Miraba su vestido mientras se lo alisaba y agarraba el ramo de la novia el cual le ayudaría a sostener, sonreía mientras miraba a sus amigas arreglarse y darle unos toques finales a la novia. Ya moría de ansias por la fiesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAN TAN TAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? YA QUE MUCHOS ME PEDÍAN LEMON EN ESTA HISTORIA, DECIDÍ REGALARLES ESTE.**

 **¿CÓMO SE IMAGINAN QUE SERÁ LA FIESTA? PASEN AL RESTO DE MIS HISTORIAS Y CUIDENSE MUCHO.**

 **HYU.**


	17. CAPÍTULO 16

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 16.**

Ino caminaba felizmente por la alfombra que la guiaría a su nuevo esposo, Sai. Las chicas iban tras ella con sus respectivas parejas, todo iba tal y como era Ino, Elegante, Único y Extravagante. Porque vaya, no todos los días veías las orillas del camino llena de rosas blancas, floreros grandes y todo en orden, crema, blanco, dorados y rojo. Sakura, quien estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke miraba con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga; sin dudas la rubia merecía eso.

—Señorita Ino Uzumaki, ¿Acepta a Sai como su esposo? —Preguntaba el sacerdote.

—Claro que acepto—Argumentaba emocionada mientras miraba con amor a su chico, Sai miraba a la chica con el mismo sentimiento.

—Y usted caballero, ¿Acepta a esta dama como esposa por el resto de sus días?

—Claro que acepto, te amo Ino—Sonreía sincero.

Mientras que de pronto un Naruto susurraba cosas de "aguantar a Ino es arriesgarse" y recibía un ligero golpe de Sakura la cual veía felizmente a la pareja mientras cargaba a Nanami, mientras que Hinata sólo miraba absorta el lugar, vaya que era muy al estilo de Ino. Por su parte, Tenten miraba a Neji emocionada mientras este le acariciaba levemente las rodillas, Temari evitaba a toda costa que Shikamaru y su hijo se quedaran dormidos. Y para des fortuna de todos, a la fiesta se habían colado Karin y su padre.

—Oye… ¿Quién invitó a Karin a la boda? —Susurraba Tenten molesta a Naruto.

—Pues la verdad nadie, se colaron porque creen que la ayuda es amistad—Comentaba Naruto susurrando—Pero en sí nadie. Hay que ignorarla porque si no vamos a pasar un mal rato.

Dejaron de hablar para oír lo que diría el sacerdote.

—Entonces, si nadie se opone… puedes besar a la novia—Comentaba sonriente.

La chica fue la que tomó la iniciativa y besó al chico con amor, las chicas solo reían al ver lo que posiblemente ellas ya habrían predicho. Los chicos miraban sorprendidos como la rubia fue la que tomó la iniciativa, luego cada uno felicitó a la nueva pareja. Para después irse para la recepción y empezar la celebración.

—Oigan, aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos—Llamaba Tenten— Neji y yo queremos decirles algo.

Se levantaba junto a Neji mientras todos compartían mesa con los novios (a petición de Ino). Mientras que hasta el lado opuesto se veía a una molesta Karin mirando la mesa con odio.

—Pues como todos saben, Tenten y yo hemos salido por algo de tiempo—Comenzaba Neji.

—No me digas que se nos casan—Se sorprendía Ino— Porque amiga, este evento está de lujo y creo que harás un buen trabajo.

—No, es eso… bueno al menos por el momento—Informaba Tenten— Lo que pasa es que…

—Habla Tenten sino mi problemática esposa deducirá cosas que no—Avisaba Shikamaru.

—Cállate vago molesto—Contestaba la rubia— Pero si, ya no dejen con la duda chicos.

Neji y Tenten se miraron sonrientes mientras que suspiraban listos para confesar lo que dirían.

—Pues bueno, Tenten y yo la verdad no creemos en eso de casarse e iniciar las cosas nuevas, por eso pues vivimos ya juntos—Empezaba Neji.

—Yo tampoco apoyo eso— Confesaba Sasuke— Creo que eso de conocerse viviendo juntos es mejor. —Miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa de lado— Creo entenderte.

—Sí, y tienes razón. —Concordaba el Hyuga— Y pues, nosotros pensábamos en formar una familia y pues se nos hizo el plan, en seis o siete meses verán a un nuevo Hyuga.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar gritonear por la maravillosa noticia. Ino fue la primera en lanzarse a abrazar a la pareja mientras entre lloriqueos a penas se le entendían las felicitaciones y buenos deseos que esta decía. Sakura y Sasuke fueron los siguientes en felicitarlos, luego Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru y otra lloricona Temari.

Así que entre risas la mayoría bebía y festejaba tanto la boda y las nuevas noticias, luego comieron un poco de la entrada que estaban ofreciendo y se dispusieron a bailar, unos más obligados que otros (Nótese Shikamaru, Sasuke y Neji) mientras que Karin miraba con enfado como el Uchiha y la Haruno bailaban muy juntos y sonriendo de algo que el chico le había dicho a la pelirrosa.

—Vamos a beber a tu salud Ino-chan—Comentaba Naruto con copa en la mano— Kampai…

—Naruto creo que ya no deberías beber tanto—Comentaba Hinata preocupada.

—Tranquila Hina-chan, estoy bien—Comentaba mientras bebía.

—No creo que te lo diga por eso, idiota— Hablaba Shikamaru— Este licor tiene la propiedad de que en quince minutos surge efecto, o sea que si bebes más quedarás muy ebrio.

Ino volteó y se encontró al padre de Karin acercándose a la mesa mientras miraba con interés a los chicos que ya estaban algo subidos de alcohol así que ella puso la señal de alarma a las chicas, la cual consistía en tamborilear los dedos mientras todas se veían mutuamente.

—Ino-san, Sai-san. Felicidades, Socios es agradable verlos—Comentaba mientras se ponía frente al Uchiha— Espero disfruten también de esta… maravillosa fiesta.

—Es lo más sencilla que Ino pudo hacerla—Comentaba Sai amable— Así que la verdad es una fiesta pequeña.

—Bueno, si a pequeño se le refiere al salón más elegante de Tokio, encargar el pastel más grande, el dj más famoso de Inglaterra, contratar floristas profesionales de aquel concurso internacional y música clásica en vivo…—Ironizaba admirando el lugar— Bueno, supongo para alguien como ustedes esto es… sencillo.

—Cálmate con Ino, por favor—Pedía fría Sakura— Algunos son amigos nuestros y obviamente la buena organización y decisiones inteligentes la ayudaron a todo esto, pues sabe pensar y no irse de ruina.

Todos miraban sorprendidos lo que acababa de decir Sakura tan directo y sin piedad, lo cual hizo que un incómodo silencio se hiciera presente.

—En fin, bueno ya vine a felicitarlos. —Despedía— Pasen una buena velada y fiesta.

—Vaya Sakura eso es de valientes—Admiraba Tenten— Neji y yo pensamos creo lo mismo que tú, además esta fiesta es hermosa… no por algo ayudé en su organización.

—Muy buena esa Tenten, y yo ya lo quería golpear—Comentaba Ino— Pero si la novia golpeaba a un invitado… se vería muy raro. Pero en fin, Saku te lo agradezco.

—Gracias Sakura-chan, por eso vamos a festejar a todo—Decía sirviéndose más bebida— Por eso eres lo máximooo.

El rubio miró la botella vacía que tenía a su lado y volteo con espanto al resto de sus amigos, los cuales al ver la reacción del rubio les salió una gota en la cabeza. Ni porque Ino se esforzó en escoger el salón más elegante de la ciudad, contrató decoradores y luministas… parecía que siempre había algo que ponía las cosas diferentes, en este caso, el futuro rubio ebrio.

—Demonios Dobe, jamás piensas antes de actuar—Comentaba un ligeramente ebrio Sasuke.

—Cariño, creo que hoy no estás en posición de regañarlo—Comentaba dulce Sakura mientras cargaba a Nanami.

—Todos estamos ya medio ebrios excepto las chicas—Comentaba Neji— Maldita sea Sai, nos hubieras avisado.

—Lo siento, Ino no me dejó decirlo—Comentaba apenado y con un ligero rubor gracia sal alcohol.

Ino se acercó al novio y lo tomó para recibir a unos nuevos invitados. Los chicos se quedaron sentados a que les bajara un poco el alcohol, Sakura acompañó a una fatigada Hinata y fue el momento donde Karin se acercó a la mesa donde el resto estaba hablando tranquilos.

—Sasukito, vaya hasta que te Sakura te deja libre. ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar a otro lado? —Ofrecía "amable".

—Oye… ¿Por qué t-te llevas al teme zanahoria? —Comentaba un muy ebrio Naruto. —E-El teme e-está con S-Saku-Sakura-chan… la quiere no seas t-terca.

La pelirroja lo miró entre sorprendida y enojada, ¿Cómo es que le decía así ese idiota?

—Sí la quisiera me lo diría—Comentaba orgullosa— ¿O no es así Sasukito? ¿Quieres a esa pelos de chicle?

—N-No te incumbe lo mío con Sakura—Comentaba serio— Haz un favor a todos y vete, por favor.

La chica miraba sorprendida como Sasuke la corría, aunque interiormente se decía que quizá fuera el alcohol porque en sí no le dijo que quería a Sakura. Tomó su bolso y salió de la recepción, chocando con un albino que ella conocía bien.

—Zanahoria, ¿A dónde tan solita? —Comentaba burlón.

—Qué te importa pez estúpido. Esta es la última vez donde esa pelos de chicle me gana—Susurraba lo último— ¿Qué me ves? Lárgate estúpido.

Mientras que en la fiesta, ya todos estaban de nuevo reunidos y evitando que Naruto hiciera alguna de las suyas ebrio en la fiesta. Pues el rubio estaba peleando con una planta mientras trataba de sostenerse, mientras que otro igual de borracho Sasuke y uno un poco menos Neji, empezaban a caminar a tientas hacia el rubio para detener el momento que estaba pasando con la planta.

—D-Déjame Teme e-estúpido y-yo puedo con esto—Miraba a Ino— Mi hermanita y-ya se casó… ¿A quién le haré ahora ramen?

—Gracias al cielo que me casé—Se burlaba Ino— Vamos Naruto, ya en media hora se acaba la recepción. Tenemos que irnos ya, bueno ustedes… Hinata y Nanami ya están cansadas, Tenten supongo igual.

Naruto ignoró un poco a Ino y bailoteaba con Neji y Sasuke para sorpresa de todos. Bebían más y reían como locos mientras que todos los veían sorprendidos, en especial por los dos cubitos de hielo que eran Sasuke y Neji. Naruto seguía avanzando con sus amigos hasta casi la entrada entre broma y casi caídas.

—S-Sí vamos avancemos a-a la entrada… oye teme…. Lo que dijo la pelos de zanahoria… ¿Quieres a S-Sakura-chan? —Gritoneaba Naruto mientras caminaba un poco a la entrada.

—E-Eres estúpido…—Murmuraba mientras iba recargado en Sakura— S-Sakura… dile que nosotros disfrutamos tanto juntos… ¡Sakurita te gusta jugar!

—S-Sa-Sasuke-kun eso no se dice—Comentaba sonrojada— Será mejor ya irnos a la casa, estás demasiado tomado.

—V-Vaya, ya quieres jugar…—Ronroneaba— En casa jugaremos taaanto… Sabes que eres especial, I-Ino, esta tu mejor amiga es muy especial… vamos a bailar Sa-ku-ra.

Todos miraban sorprendidos como el rey del hielo Uchiha y la calculadora Haruno tanto por el pequeño bailoteo de Sasuke como que, fuera de esa pinta parecían disfrutar al máximo su nueva relación. Ino sonreía pícara mientras abrazaba a Sai, el cual estaba levemente ebrio. Tenten ayudaba a Neji mientras se miraban con una sonrisa, ellos sí que sabían lo que los chicos quizá disfrutaran, mientras que Naruto solo veía a ambos con cara de sorpresa pues nunca creyó que sus mejores amigos fueran tan descarados y sonrientes.

—Vaya frente, quién te viera—Se burlaba Ino— A ver cuando hablamos de eso.

—Cállate, mejor pásame a Nanami y yo pondré a Sasuke de copiloto. —Abría el coche— Espero que te vaya bien en la luna de miel, ya no puedo decir más.

—Oh frente, muchas gracias—Abrazaba con la bebé en medio— Sai llevará a Hinata y Naruto con nosotros, así que supongo nos iremos igual, Tenten ya se llevó a Neji y pues Shikamaru ya se fue con Temari… Vaya que la boda fue divertida y perfecta.

—Pero por supuesto, es tu boda amiga—Se despedía— Mucha suerte.

—No, ¡No vomites allí Naruto! —Escucharon gritar a Hinata.

—Ya, es un b-bot-bote de Basura—Se oía al chico.

—Lo sé pero no es correcto, estás muy mal—Escuchaban la desesperación de Hinata— ¡Ino, serán mejor irnos!

—Vamos amor, tu hermano está muy mal—Comentaba Sai.

—Bueno, nos vemos ahora sí Sakura—Comentaba nerviosa— ¡No hagas eso Naruto-baka, súbete al auto que Sai y yo debemos irnos de luna de miel!

—Y-Ya voy I-Ino—Se quejaba— Casi me saco el estómago vomitando y no ayudas a tu gemelo…

—Ya calla, gemelos… gemelos… ¡Sube pedazo de idiota! —Regañaba mientras sonreía amorosa a su esposo— Ya nos iremos tu y yo amor.

La pelirrosa se despidió de la chica y se metió a la camioneta mientras arrojaba sus tacones y se ponía al volante. Volteó a ver a una profundamente dormida Nanami y volteó a ver a un adormilado Sasuke el cual estaba muy ebrio. (No tanto como Naruto) así que la chica arrancó en silencio a su hogar, mientras manejaba suspiraba recordando lo que Naruto dijo casi al final, si Sasuke la quería o no. Ignoró ese momento y siguió manejando hasta que llegó a su hogar, se estacionó para después cargar a Nanami la cual se acurrucó en la chica así que subió a dejarla en la cuna mientras que encendía el radio y bajaba rápido por el pelinegro que se había quedado en el coche, pero, al llegar vio a un Sasuke muy entretenido viendo la televisión mientras tenía un trapo húmedo en la frente.

—Vaya que tomaste mucho, pensé que seguías dormido— Se sentaba a su lado— Vaya que Naruto, Neji y tú hicieron su espectáculo.

—Ya no me recuerdes eso—Comentaba sonrojado— Lo bueno es que ya acabó esa fiesta de locos. Pero bueno, he estado pensando en si quieres en algún futuro nosotros también…

—Un futuro, ¿Qué? —La chica miraba con extrañeza— ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

—Ya sabes, conseguir también algo de la cigüeña—Comentaba acercándose sonriente— No sé, primero esperemos a ver qué pasa con los bebés de los chicos y a ver si Ino no sale con esa sorpresa.

Sakura sólo asintió restándole importancia al asunto, no le urgía un hijo. Pues realmente apreciaba a Nanami como una hija, como la hija de ambos. Se levantaron y se fueron a la cama a dormir, el Uchiha abrazó a la ojijade y susurró algo curioso.

—Ansío hacer una gran familia a tu lado—Susurraba mientras la abrazaba y caía en brazos de Morfeo.

—Yo también quiero algo contigo—Comentaba acomodándose en brazos del chico.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? COMENTEN, ESPERO LES GUSTARA LA FIESTA O SI QUIEREN SABER MÁS A DETALLE LO QUE PASÓ.**

 **YA PRONTO SE VIENE EL ATAQUE DE KARIN, IMAGINEN.**


	18. CAPITULO 17

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 17.**

Cinco meses después de la boda de Ino, el cumpleaños de Nanami se venía acercando y con ello el recuerdo de sus padres se sentía en el aire, Sakura y Sasuke aún tenían el luto de sus hermanos pero ya anímicamente se encontraban mejor, pues ahora se tenían mutuamente para apoyarse en estos momentos difíciles. Aunque igualmente estaba el trabajo el cual de cierto modo los distrajo mucho, eso y las constantes burlas hacia los chicos por lo que sucedió meses atrás en la boda de Ino y Sai. Aunque igual Sakura recordaba esa propuesta de Sasuke de tener Familia.

—Vamos Sakura ya se nos hace tarde—Comentaba Sasuke desde el recibidor— Tenemos que estar en la junta y luego ver las nuevas estructuras para el jardín.

—Sí, vamos sólo estaba divagando—Comentaba sonriente— Muero por terminar ya el día…

Sasuke se acercaba a ella y le besaba el cuello mientras la sostenía de la cintura, la pelirrosa soltó una risilla y se besaron felizmente mientras avanzaban al auto. Al manejar empezaron a planear la fiesta de Nanami y pensaban muy seriamente quitar la bebida pues cierto rubio quedaba muy… mal al igual que el resto de los chicos, también Sakura pensaba en sus amigas las cuales una estaba embarazada y la otra amanta al pequeño Boruto.

—Supongo que debemos poner alimentos muy nutritivos—Comentaba mientras anotaba las cosas— Ya sabes, Tenten y Hinata necesitan muchas vitaminas. Sobre todo que Hinata amamanta.

—Sí, me parece bien—Sonreía mientras manejaba— Espero igual que en un futuro los dos podamos estar cuidándote así.

Sakura sonreía al chico mientras imaginaba de igual manera un futuro con el chico, pero en su corazón algo le inquietaba y eso no era buen presagio, no por algo la chica era reconocida por su buena intuición. Ignoró momentáneamente ese sentimiento y sonrió al Uchiha mientras este manejaba tranquilo hasta llegar al trabajo. Ino mientras tanto, esperaba a que su amiga llegara para darle las buenas noticias, pues ahora también ella empezaría a trabajar con Tenten en la empresa como parte del marketing publicitario.

—Sakura que bueno que llegas—Saludaba Ino— Necesito tu aprobación para unas ideas de logos, Tenten nos espera en tu oficina.

—Bien, voy para allá pero tendrá que ser rápido—Miraba a Sasuke— Nos vemos en la sala de juntas en un rato.

Las chicas se adentraron a la oficina y vieron a una castaña acomodando los logos en orden mientras recargaba unos folders en una pequeña pancita de embarazo que se le empezaba a notar, esta al ver a sus amigas sonrió y tomó asiento mientras se acomodaban para ver el logo. Luego de un rato de ponerse de acuerdo con el modelo y color, la pelirrosa se fue a la sala de juntas y su día se fue muy rápido, pues cuando acordó ya era noche y estaban en casa acostados.

—Vaya que fue un día largo—Comentaba Sasuke— Qué bueno que mañana entramos más tarde a las oficinas.

—Sí, hablando de eso…—Enseñó sus mensajes con Ino— Iré a comprar las cosas para la pequeña fiesta, igual nos veremos en la oficina.

—Está bien, también creo que hay que ver lo de evitar a Karin—Suspiraba con pesadez— Esto se volverá un rollo grande si viene. También ver un pastel y cosas que vayan con nuestra princesita.

—Sí, se merece una celebración digna de ella—Sonreía— Ya está grande nuestra Latosita.

Luego de hablar unos minutos más y de compartir unos cuantos besos, se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Así entre planificaciones pasó el tiempo hasta que estaban a tres días del cumpleaños de la pequeña Nanami, Ino y Sakura en todo este lapso compraron cosas pequeñas y empezaron a Invitar a aquellas personas muy cercanas a ellas.

—Ya hay que solamente acomodar este cartel en las escaleras para que terminemos—Comentaba Ino entregándolo a Sai y Sasuke— Sé que podrán, iré a cambiarme junto a Sakura y la pequeña cumpleañera.

—Sí, podemos con esto Ino tranquila—Avisaba Sai sonriente— Ve a arreglarte tranquila, además no creo que duremos en esto.

La chica sonrió y subió a la habitación de Nanami donde una pelinegra emocionada gritoneaba mientras veía su colorido vestido, alzó la vista y se emocionó al ver a su mejor amiga usando un vestido adecuado por primera vez a su cuerpo y edad. Se acercó y le ayudó a acomodarse su cabello y después ella se arregló, vaya que ella era buena en eso.

Sai sonrió al ver bajar a su esposa, se acercó a ella y se puso en la sala esperando al resto de los invitados. Sasuke se sorprendió y le gustó ver bajar a Nanami en los brazos de una hermosa pelirrosa, ese vestido y sobre todo la felicidad que salía de su cara eran el toque que hacían a su mujer perfecta. Porque sí. Ella era su mujer y la que él amaba.

—Te ves hermosa Sakura—Comentaba Ino— ¿No lo crees Sasuke?

—Sí, luces radiante— Comentaba Ayudando con Nanami— Ese vestido te hace lucir más hermosa que nunca.

—Qué cosas dicen, sólo soy yo menos horrible—Se burlaba— Igualmente muchas gracias.

De pronto los halagos se calmaron gracias al toque insistente del timbre, el pelinegro suspiró frustrado y abrió para encontrarse con el único conocido capaz de tocar así un timbre, Naruto. El cual cargaba a un muy dormido Boruto y a su lado estaba la penosa Hinata.

—Hola teme, trajimos un regalito para mi Nana-chan—Sonreía mientras Hinata cargaba una caja— Qué bonito les quedó aquí.

—Hola, Sai, Ino, Sasuke y Sakura—Hablaba Hinata— Lamento el toque de timbre que dio Naruto, no pude detenerlo.

—Tranquila, sabemos cómo es mi hermano— Sonreía Ino— Pero bueno vamos a esperar al resto.

Así estuvieron platicaron hasta que todos los invitados llegaron a la casa de Sakura y Sasuke, empezaron la celebración de la pequeña entre pláticas risas y ese intento de payaso que quería ser Naruto, pues se dejaba poner mil y un cosas por los niños que asistieron a la fiesta de la pequeña. Nanami sonreía divertida de todo lo que veía en su fiesta y sus "padres" no podían evitar pensar en sus hermanos fallecidos, pero eso no quitaba la felicidad que sentían al ver ya grande a esa muchachita latosa.

—Feliz cumpleaños Nana-chan~—Cantaban todos los presentes.

La pequeña aplaudía al escuchar el canto y brincoteaba de Sasuke a Sakura mientras estos la miraban con infinito cariño. Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y agarró la mano de un orgulloso Sasuke, todos enternecieron al ver la escena, son duda la pequeña estaba en manos muy buenas.

— ¡Qué tiernos se ven así en familia! —Chillaban Tenten y Temari.

—Así si dan ganas de tener veinte bebés—Comentaba Ino sonriente— A propósito, Sai-kun, chicos… ¡Estoy embarazada de tres meses!

—I-Ino. ¿Es en serio? —Comentaba Sakura en trance.

—Así es, así que celebremos más—Sonreía abrazando a Nanami— Ya tendrás un buen primo Nana-chan

Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia estupefactos, Sai la miraba con una mezcla de felicidad y emoción que no contuvo y abrazó a su esposa. Todos se alegraron y negaban divertidos, vaya que Ino sabía cómo impactar dando noticias. Sakura sonrió y la abrazó emocionada, luego de repartir el pastel y abrir los regalos de Nanami, Hinata, Temari, Tenten e Ino se quedaron ayudándole a Sakura a recoger pequeñas cosas que había por la casa y se despidieron felices.

Pasaron dos meses y medio y se acercaba el parto de Tenten, Hinata y Sakura la habían acompañado al hospital pues empezaba a tener contracciones mientras Ino llamaba a Neji el cual estaba en Narita firmando un tratado de permiso.

—Vamos Tenten, sé fuerte ya viene Neji—Animaba Sakura— Respira hondo y trata de relajarte.

—Lo sé… es que… ¡Neji no viene joder! —Se quejaba mientras sudaba de dolor— No sé cómo soportaste tú Hinata.

—Yo tampoco soportaba el dolor—Admitió— Pero valió la pena después de ver a Boruto y la cara de felicidad de Naruto.

Sonreían ante lo dicho por la Hyuga, en eso llega Ino junto a Temari, la cual, con tranquilidad y trata de calmar a Tenten la cual ya estaba muy agitada Se dieron entre todas apoyo, Sakura de pronto se empezó a sentir mareada, como desde hace dos meses y se tranquilizó pues empezaba igualmente a sentir ascos. Escuchó atenta como Ino narraba en esos momentos como fue el parto de Hinata y sonrió.

—Gracias por estar aquí chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes—Sonreía felizmente.

—Ya eres parte de esta familia enorme—Comentaba Temari— Así que es parte de la familia cuidarse en todo momento.

—Sí, eres ya mi hermana—Sonreía Hinata— Neji-niisan y tú me harán tía muy pronto.

—Sí, esto es emocionante pero doloroso—Comentaba Tenten.

Luego de dos horas legó un muy agitado Neji y se adentró junto a su novia la cual estaba a nada de empezar labor de parto. Se preparó y tranquilizó a las amigas de su novia, las cuales insistieron en quedarse hasta que el bebé naciera al lado de su amiga.

—Yo me encargo de esto—Comentaba Neji sonriendo— Igual pueden pasar a verlo cuando esto termine.

Al poco rato llegaron el resto de chicos y esperaron junto a las chicas a saber de Tenten, cuatro largas horas pasaron y finalmente se escuchó el llanto de un bebé proveniente del cuarto donde estaban los Hyuga. Vieron a un emocionado Neji salir de sala de parto y acercarse a ello.

—Fue un Niño, Hizashi—Comentaba— Pueden pasar si gustan.

—Vaya Neji creí que te desmayarías en esa sala del mal—Comentaba Naruto.

—No es tu idiota—Burlaba Shikamaru— O debemos recordar quien fue el idiota que se desmayó cuando nació su hijo.

Todos se reían de la cara nerviosa del rubio y de la excusa de "Es que ese doctor era del mal Dattebayo" Luego pasaron a ver a una castaña la cual miraba aún emocionada al pequeño que reposaba en sus brazos, Ino se acercó y sonrió al ver que el pequeño le apretó el dedo.

—Es un bebé hermoso Tenten—Confirmaba— Felicidades, a ambos de corazón.

—Gracias Ino, gracias a todos—Sonreía agotada Tenten— Los tres agradecemos tenerlos en nuestras vidas.

Sakura se acercó y abrazó a Tenten para luego acariciar la mejilla del pequeño Hizashi y sonreír.

—Ha llegado a una buena familia Hizashi-chan—Comentaba mientras miraba a todos— Estoy feliz de que todos estén sintiendo poco a poco la felicidades de los bebés, porque realmente son una maravilla.

—Oh Sakura, gracias—Abrazaba Temari— Yo estoy feliz por los nuevos padres, ya saben que cualquier consejo estamos aquí.

Luego de algunos minutos de plática, se fueron retirando para que descansara Tenten y el pequeño, hasta que finalmente sólo quedaron la pareja Hyuga.

—Neji, por fin somos padres nee —Comentaba abrazándolo— Jamás creí que llegaría tan rápido este día.

—Sí, me haces tan feliz mi pequeña—Sonreía besando su frente— Prometo cuidarlos muy bien.

—Sé que lo harás así, por algo me gustaste desde el principio—Sonreía— Jamás pensé que te gustara y ni siquiera se me vino a la mente el formar una familia contigo.

Ambos recordaban el momento en el que se conocieron, en el cual ambos estaban en Yamagata en una conferencia donde Tenten fue la encargada de planear los asientos y demás. Gracias a el señor Kimura, dueño del hotel donde era dicha ceremonia, ambos se conocieron y empezaron hablando de la organización que la chica había hecho y entre algunos eventos y mensajes amistosos que pronto llegaron entre ambos, su relación fue creciendo relativamente hasta que se consolidaron como pareja después de dejarse guiar por la pasión una noche y desde allí ambos habían estado juntos. No se arrepentían de cómo se dieron las cosas y Neji personalmente estaba feliz de haber conocido a esa morena tan única y sonriente.

Días después fue dada de alta y Neji la sorprendió con la habitación del recién nacido. Entonces Tenten comprendió que definitivamente el ir a su manera era perfecto, sobre todo teniendo la clara evidencia del amor que había entre ambos, su pequeño Hizashi.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de baño de la casa de Sakura y Sasuke, la pelirrosa bañaba a Nanami mientras de repente sintió los ascos regresar, quizá era esa comida rápida que encargó hace unos días con Ino o alguna cosa que no le callera bien, excusaba.

—Aunque ya no es normal…—Comentaba mientras sonría a Nanami— Bueno, muy pronto lo sabremos, ¿No mi pequeña?

Sonreía mientras la sacaba de su baño y la arreglaba para dormir, prendió el radio y se fue a acostar con Sasuke el cual leía tranquilo esperándola. Se dieron un corto beso para luego dejarse llevar entre caricias y risillas cómplices para luego ir despojándose de las ropas y entre tanto, apagaron la luz para dejarse llevar por la pasión que ambos demostraban en la intimidad. Esa que les volvía locos y daban todo su cariño en ella.

Un mes después, Karin se enteró de la fiesta de Nanami la cual no fue invitada, del plan futuro de los chicos en hacer una familia y por fin decidió poner cartas en el asunto, para ella y para nadie más sería en pelinegro. Miraba por internet el dinero presupuestal anual del chico y le brillaban los ojos de emoción, muy pronto todo eso y un sexy chico serían sólo para ella. Se acomodaba su vestido y Salía directa a las oficinas de Sasuke.

Mientras que en la casa de la parejita, Sakura esperaba ansiosa en la puerta del recibidor el correo. Había casi echado a patadas al pelinegro para que se fuera primero al trabajo mientras ella esperaba ese sobre que ansiaba leer. Sonó su timbre y firmó al cartero el cual dejó sobres y una caja con unos juguetes para Nanami, se adentró a la casa y abrió cierto sobre. Al leer el contenido sonrió, esta sería una buena noticia para todos en especial para él. Con ese ánimo tomó camino a las oficinas, aunque claro antes que nada iría a la de su chico para informar tan maravillosa notica.

—Espera a que sepas Sasuke-kun—Comentaba mientras manejaba al trabajo sonriendo.

Al llegar a la oficina un ruido proveniente de la oficina de cierto pelinegro llamó su atención y se quedó malamente a espiar esa conversación entre el chico y… ¿Karin?

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO?**

 **PRONTO HABRÁ ESPECIAL EN NAVIDAD, AL IGUAL EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS.**

 **BUENO, IGUAL ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD LES GUSTE LO QUE VA DE LA HISTORIA Y ME SIGAN EL RESTO DE MIS LOCURAS XD YA EN ESTE MES SACO UNA HISTORIA DE FAITY TAIL.  
**


	19. CAPITULO 18

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 18.**

Sakura se quedó en la puerta escuchando la conversación, Sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo.

—Entonces… ¿De verdad Konan marcó tu corazón? —Comentaba enojada— No se vale tampoco…

—Konan como te dije fue el primer amor de mi vida—Comentaba enfadado— Pero eso no me quita lo que tengo ahora.

La pelirrosa suspiró aliviada, por un momento creyó que él no la quería o que en realidad jugaba con ella. Acaricio su plano vientre y sonrió, esto endulzaría la vida de ambos después de este amargo rato. Sonó su teléfono con el nombre de Temari en él y se fue a su oficina a contestar la llamada, dejando a ambos solos.

El pelinegro veía a la pelirroja la cual estaba casi echando Humo por las orejas y a su vez se le insinuaba muy sugerente, la miró con asco y decidió dejarle muy en claro a esa escandalosa que una cosa fue Konan y otra es SU Sakura, porque nadie se metía con ella. Incluso le pediría matrimonio a su ojijade por la tarde, eso lo llenaba de emoción.

—Pero ve esto Sasuke, si estuviéramos de nuevo juntos… nos divertiríamos tanto—Comentaba seductora.

—No me interesa ya esa diversión, con Sakura me basta y sobra—Comentaba orgulloso— Además ya tengo Familia.

—No es tu familia técnicamente—Informaba— Igual puedo cuidar de Nanami y darte más que esa pelos de chicle… Tengo mejor rostro y cuerpo.

—No es el físico lo que me interesa, además… Sakura es muy atractiva—Defendía— Con ella es algo más allá de lo físico.

— ¡¿Entonces me dices que la quieres?! —Karin estaba que ni el sol la calentaba— Cómo puedes querer a la hermana que mató al amor de tu vida… ¡YO SOY MEJOR!

—Karin… ¡Basta! Sakura no tiene la culpa de NADA—Comentaba furioso— Y sí, la quiero. Quiero estar con ella y criar a Nanami juntos, quiero que ella sea la única.

—Eso dices por lástima, yo sé que no la quieres—Comentaba mientras se levantaba— Sé que estas confundido cariño… pero tranquilo.

—No estoy confundido, me gusta ser parte de mi familia. Ellas son importantes en mi día a día —La miraba sin emociones— Ahora… sinceramente tu no llamas mi atención sexualmente ni como pareja, eres… irrelevante.

—Eso es tan estúpido… Lamentarás el haberme rechazado, pudimos tener bebés hermosos y una familia más bella y grande, así seríamos felices… Eres un idiota… —Siseaba furiosa— Lo lamentarás como nunca lo harás…

—No me interesan tus tontas amenazas… Jamás pasará nada—Comentaba furioso. —Pero no toques a mi familia… ellos no tienen nada que ver con que te desprecie. Es tu forma de ser tan fácil.

—No tientes tu suerte… recuerda que eres mío y que tarde o temprano vendrás a mi—Comentaba saliendo.

El chico suspiraba frustrado, la chica vaya que estaba loca.

Por otro lado, Sakura atendía la llamada de Temari con tranquilidad mientras trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos sobre el chico y la pelirroja. Miraba por la ventana y sonreía, sería mejor aprovechar el ir a decirle la noticia.

— _Sakura… sálvame de no pasar mi aniversario aburrida—Pedía desesperada— Te lo ruego amiga, es importante._

—Tranquila, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para salvar tu vida? —Comentaba divertida— ¿Gustas que mueva algún contacto o algo que muestre lugares…?

— _No, que me ayudes con mi peque, sino Shika no querrá ir—Comentaba más tranquila— El vago dice que solos o nada._

—Vaya que pervertido es… —Burlaba— Creo que sí merecen un rato a solas… Pero ¿por qué yo?

— _Eres la que tiene a una niña grandecita y pues sabes controlar la situación—Comentaba decidida— Shikamaru y yo pensamos en todas las opciones, ¡Hasta con Naruto!_

—Wow, sí que fue en todos—Se reía— Aunque Hinata haría buen trabajo pero Boruto es tan pequeño… continúa.

— _Entonces le dije a Shikamaru que tu podrías ayudar con eso— Comentaba Temari emocionada— Igual no sé si Sasuke quiera._

—Tu tranquila, Sasuke y yo podemos con Nanami y pues con el grandote mini vago… cuidaremos de esos pequeños—Reía muy alegre— Solamente le informaré y te llamo para los detalles

— _Me parece perfecto, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy Sakura—Comentaba emocionada— Te llamo en dos horas para que me confirmes mientras le comento a mi Shikamaru._

—Sí, sirve que te informo algo—Comentaba emocionada— Bueno, te dejo para decirle a Sasuke nos vemos.

Cuando la pelirrosa estaba a punto de subir a la oficina del chico, vio que el elevador iba muy lleno y se subió por las escaleras tranquilamente. Al estar ya en el recibidor vio a una Karin furiosa la cual la fulminó con la mirada y llamó con una mano, la chica miró raro a Karin y la siguió, pondría fin a todo eso. Se acercó a la pelirroja y se pusieron frente a las escaleras dispuestas a discutir sus desacuerdos en privado.

—Ya me cansé de todo Karin, dime ya qué quieres y márchate de aquí por favor—Pedía paciente— Ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo de atenderte.

—Sólo quiero que dejes a Sasuke, ¿No entiendes que es mío? —La miraba con furia— Gracias a ti no puede estar conmigo, por lástima a ti.

—Si no está contigo es por la simple razón de que estás loca—Aseguraba molesta— ¿No logras entender que el ya decidió?

—No está cuerdo, es tu culpa… —La acusaba con el dedo— ¿Qué le puedes dar que no le pueda dar yo? Mírate, plana y sin chiste.

—Realmente eso me va y viene, no estoy para agradarte ni nada de eso—Sonreía con superioridad— Así que te pido que no te metas entre nosotros.

—Me tienes miedo…—Sonreía divertida— Sabes que en cualquier momento lo puedo arrancar de ti…

—No es miedo, realmente sólo siento lástima en estos instantes—Miró su enojo— Dime… ¿Es dinero lo que te interesa?

—C-Claro que no— Mentía nerviosa— Sasuke es mío y punto. Cáptalo niña, ¿con quién pasó esa lujuriosa semana en el bosque? ¿Contigo? No lo creo.

—Quizá no, pero al final me escogió y deberías aceptarlo—Suspiraba cansada tocando su vientre— Hay hombres con más dinero y disponibles.

—Nada de eso, y dime… ¿Por qué carajo te tocas tu panza? —Exigía.

—Bueno, eso es porque Sasuke y yo seremos padres—Comentaba feliz— Lo siento pero ya estamos haciendo nuestras vidas, no te metas más por favor.

Karin miró el plano vientre de la chica y la rabia se apoderó de ella, Nadie le haría quitar sus planes de mente y menos un bastardo como el que esperaba Sakura. Negó furiosa con la cabeza y pensó en un plan en ese momento. Llamó al elevador el cual la esperaba y tomó acción en su locura.

—Escucha Sakura, nadie ni siquiera tu o Nanami… ni el hijo de Sasuke impedirá que cumpla con mi plan—Sonreía maniática— Así que tengo que ir quitando obstáculos en el camino.

En eso el pelinegro se asomaba por la puerta de su oficina y sólo alcanzó a ver como Karin empujaba a Sakura por las escaleras y corría sonriente hacia el elevador. Reaccionó y corrió escaleras abajo por la pelirrosa, al verla tirada sangrando se asustó y sintió su mundo abajo. Llamó a los para médicos y corrió al hospital junto a su chica, avisó a Naruto y este empezó a llamar a todo mundo.

Ya en el hospital, Sasuke estaba desesperado. Hace tres horas que la chica entró en la sala de emergencias y no sabía nada de ella, la culpa y enojo lo carcomían. Vio salir al doctor y se acercó a él desesperado.

— ¿Cómo está Sakura doctor? —Pedía desesperado— ¿Está a salvo? ¿Hay consecuencias y de ser posible puedo verla?

—La señora se encuentra bien, puede pasar a verla, aunque… no pudimos hacer nada por su hijo—Lamentaba.

— ¿H-Hijo? Eso quiere decir que ella… ella…—Se quedó como piedra sintiendo su mundo voltearse.

—Así es, estaba embarazada de tres meses. —Afirmaba quitando sus anteojos— Lamentablemente el golpe fue tal que probablemente jamás pueda tener hijos.

Al oír eso entró a ver a la chica la cual estaba muy pálida y conectada a muchos tubos, tomó sus manos y las acarició con delicadeza mientras miraba su dormido rostro. Vio como la chica se despertaba y le regalaba una mirada intensa con esos ojos jade que lo volvían loco.

—S-Sasuke… ¿Q-Qué me pas-Pasó? —Preguntaba con dificultad— Me duele todo…

—Karin te tumbó por las escaleras… vi demasiado tarde…—Lamentaba.

—N-No te p-preocupes… lo importante es que estamos bien…—Tocaba su vientre— No puedo sentirlo… Sasuke… ¿Está bien nuestro hijo?

El pelinegro trató de tomar fuerza y suspiró al borde del llanto.

—Lamentablemente el golpe fue tan duro que…—Se le cortaba la voz— Lo perdimos…

—N-No… n-no puede ser— La chica empezó a llorar desesperada— No…

El pelinegro la abrazó y lloró junto a ella, él había creído que perder a Itachi fue doloroso… pero ahora realmente estaba conociendo el verdadero dolor. Ambos lloraron lamentándose de la perdida de ese pequeño, fruto del cariño que ambos se tenían. El doctor entró al poco rato a ver el estado de la chica.

— ¿Cómo se siente señora? —Se acercaba a ver sus signos vitales— Nos tomó un susto grande.

—Estoy bien doctor… Aunque muy triste—Admitía delante de Sasuke— Aunque en un futuro pueda quedar embarazada… me dolerá esto siempre.

—Sobre eso… me temo que no podrá tener hijos dama—Informaba lamentando— Los golpes y la intervención dejaron mal su aparato reproductor y me temo que sea imposible concebir hijos.

La chica sintió su mundo romperse, explotar y se sintió como basura. Jamás podría estar con Sasuke y darle la familia que ambos soñaban… Lágrimas de incredibilidad salían de sus ojos. El desespero de irse lejos llegó a ella, pero sintió los brazos fuertes del pelinegro mientras sentía las lágrimas del mismo. Se sorprendió y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Lo siento… Debí ser yo el que cayera—Lloraba con rabia— Te he lastimado tanto Sakura…

—N-No… s-solo… K-Karin—Lloraba sintiéndose mal— Ella tenía razón… no puedo darte lo que deseabas… jamás podré… No puedo estar contigo…

—No digas tonterías, sólo es una jugada del destino—La abrazaba más fuerte— Tenemos a nuestra Nanami… somos una familia.

—N-No es lo mismo… ¿Y si quiere hermanos? —Lloraba depresiva— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Dime Sasuke…

—Tú no tienes la culpa, fue Karin y su obsesión—La miraba serio— Te juro que pagará con creces por lo que te hizo…

—No le hagas daño… y-yo no soportaría verte así—Se tranquilizaba— Por favor, ¿Me dejarías sola unos instantes?

—No te dejaré sola, no con esa loca por allí—Pensaba en Nanami— Mierda, tengo que contratar un guardaespaldas urgente.

La pelirrosa asintió dándose una idea de lo que el chico se refería, no permitiría que tocaran a Nanami. Se tocó su lastimado y vacío estómago y se deprimió. Un bebé que jamás conoció y conocerá estuvo allí, esa emoción del momento se fue y todo lo que vio rosa, ahora era negro y triste. Sasuke al ver a la pelirrosa en ese estado, salió a contratar gente que buscara a la pelirroja y la llevaran a él, se enfrentaría a la furia vengativa de los Uchiha. Nadie tocaba lo suyo y menos le arrancaba su felicidad.

—Bueno, búsquenla y llévenla con el juez—Ordenaba— También contrata a un Psiquiatra y quiero que investigues sobre su obsesión y qué podemos hacer. Espero tu llamada.

En eso se acercaron todos sus amigos al pelinegro y lo vieron al borde del desespero, Ino lo tranquilizó y pidió una explicación de lo que pasó.

—Y entonces perdimos a nuestro hijo—Comentaba muy dolido y furioso— Ya no podremos ser padres…

—T-Tan… ¿Tan mal quedó Sakura? —Comenta conmocionada Tenten— E-Es imposible que exista alguien así.

—Sí así de serio es—Argumentaba muy deprimido— Y Sakura está muy mal, yo… demonios debí hacer algo en ese momento.

—Tranquilízate, no sabía nadie que Karin fuese tan malvada—Comentaba Neji analizando todo— Creo que legalmente podemos quitarles todo. Aunque respecto a ella… quizá si los médicos le consideren, puede quedar en un centro de salud mental por siempre

—Eso es lo que quiero, la dejaré sin nada y le quitaré TODO lo que quiere—Su voz cambió a un tono sombrío— Le mostraré a que con los Uchiha la venganza es la peor, Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto, ¿pueden encargarse de los trámites legales? Tendré que cuidar cerca de un mes a Sakura así que en eso no avanzaré. Ya me encargaré de traer a nosotros a Karin.

Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon luego de ver a la pelirrosa para empezar con el plan hacia la empresa del padre de la chica y hundir el apellido hasta el mismo infierno, eso a penas empezaba.

Un mes pasó y los médicos dieron de alta a la chica, sus amigas la abrazaron fuerte y trataron de darle ánimos mientras pasaba por tan dura etapa. A penas y podía caminar, así que Sasuke estuvo todo el tiempo con ella, le cargaba a Nanami para que le besase su cabecita, la bañaba y sobre todo impedía que se moviera de la cama.

—Sakura, sé que quizá no estés dispuesta o algo así…—Se arrodillaba— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sakura miraba al borde del llanto al chico, tomó la caja entre las manos de este y la cerró.

—No, no puedo…—Soltó lagrimas— Sasuke… lo siento…. Yo… no soy adecuada para ti.

—No digas eso, tu eres perfecta para mí—La miraba serio— No me importa que no podamos tener hijos, podremos adoptar.

—No es eso… T-Tú… no me amas y comprendo eso—Miraba triste la cama— Y tengo miedo, ¿Si vuelve Karin?

—No volverá, parece que desapareció de nuestras vidas—Acariciaba su cabello— Acepta y prometo hacerte feliz, tú y Nanami son lo que quiero.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, al anillo y empezó a analizar lo sucedido con su embarazo, aborto, Karin y todos los momentos que había vivido. Suspiró decidida y miró con determinación al chico.

—S-Sasuke, creo que yo…—Y el pelinegro se sorprendió.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿QUÉ QUIEREN HACERLE A KARIN? A PARTE DE MATARLA XD**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE GIRO DE LA HISTORIA O AL MENOS QUE NO ME MATEN POR ESTO, YO LES PROMETÍ ALGO INTENSO Y BIEN SASUSAKU Y LO TENDRÁN. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**


	20. CAPITULO 19

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 19.**

—S-Sasuke, creo que yo…—Lo miró sonriendo débil— Jamás podré decirte que no…

El chico se sorprendió, Sakura, SU Sakura lo había aceptado a pesar de que siempre fue un idiota con ella cuando estuvo con Konan, a pesar de no poder protegerla de Karin en aquel momento… sonrió y la abrazo para después llenarla de besos.

—Gracias… Gracias Sakura—Le daba un beso en los labios— Te prometo que esos amargos ratos se acabaron.

—No… Gracias a ti por aceptarme así—Comentaba sonriendo de lado— Nanami y tu son mi vida también.

El pelinegro miró a la chica y ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos y la abrazó con cuidado.

—Ya luego haremos la boda, solo me importa ahora que estés bien—Miraba mientras la recostaba mejor— No quiero que te sobre esfuerces, pero tampoco que Ino planee esto.

—Te prometo que no la dejaré tanto—Comentaba graciosa— Porque sabes que es imposible que no meta sus narices en este tipo de asuntos… sobre todo si son amigos o familia.

—Lo sé, me basta recordar la boda de Naruto y la de ella misma…—Recordaba poco de la última— No es buena idea eso de "barra libre infinita"

El cómo por la influencia del rubio y su natural competencia entre ellos… habían bebido y bebido hasta que perdieron el conocimiento, o bueno el no tanto porque el rubio… a lo que recordaba y comentaban, hasta con las pobres plantas quería pelear.

— ¿Lo dices por tu baile? —Burlaba— Porque Neji, Naruto y tú fueron los reyes de la fiesta.

—Sakura… no me provoques que estás frágil—Comentaba sensual— Pero te juro que en cuanto estés mejor… te haré gritar.

El chico de solo imaginar a la chica frente a él bañada en sudor y jadeante lo ponía duro como roca, esa mujer sí que lo volvería loco o ninfómano como mínimo. Con esa mirada tierna y su alma de fiera al momento de tener relaciones… joder, ya estaba duro.

—Claaaro… sigue echando ganitas cariño—Comentaba de la misma manera— Yo espero que cumplas tu promesa…

—Lo haré y ni caminar podrás…—Besaba su cuello— Y por más sensual que te veas… por hoy me detendré.

—Tranquilo cariño, en unos días más cumplo la cuarentena—Lo besaba— Entonces podrás demostrarme que me perdí.

—Usted lo dijo, señorita Haruno—Se acostaba a su lado— Pero hay que descansar ahora.

La chica asintió y miró al chico con amor, quizá jamás puedan tener hijos, pero estar a su lado y el de Nanami le basta para una vida feliz. Además, las cosas siempre pasan por algo. Así que por unos días estuvo acostada dejándose consentir por el chico hasta que se sintió bien, finalmente se había recuperado físicamente de ese mal momento. Miraba a su prometido y le regalaba este una sonrisa mientras cargaba a Nanami, la cual al ya empezar a caminar, era más traviesa que nunca.

Mientras que, en un rincón de una habitación de hotel, Karin miraba sus manos asustada y miraba a su alrededor con miedo. Él vendría por ella. Sasuke la alcanzó a ver, eso no era bueno… tendría que correr, huir a algún lugar mientras tenía dinero. _"Mataste a un bebé" "no tienes perdón de nadie" "no eres nada"_ se escuchaban esas frases seguido en su mente, junto con el recuerdo de como empujó a Sakura.

—D-Déjenme… se lo merecía—Comentaba a la nada— S-Sasuke es mío… él me quiere y lo sé…

" _ASESINA" "Mírate ahora" "¿Dónde está tu belleza?" "KARIN…. KARIN… ESTAMOS CONTIGO"_

—Maldita sea… debo pedir a mi padre mis cosas—Comentaba desesperada— Vaya que arruiné mi posibilidad con Sasuke, aunque fue divertido de cierto modo… pero estas malditas voces…

Llamaba a su padre hasta que le contestó luego de tres intentos.

—Karin, ¿QUÉ QUIERES? —Contestaba enojado.

—Papi, necesito dinero para irme de… vacaciones—Fingía paz— Merece tu linda chica eso.

—No, no mereces NADA. —Escuchó claro— Por ti quedamos en la ruina, los Uchiha-Haruno nos dejaron en la miseria por tus estupideces…

—P-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? —Comentaba sorprendida— Esos tipos… dime cuando pasó

—Pues hace unos días…

 _Neji se presentó junto a Shikamaru a las oficinas del padre de Karin, este pensando que era para un nuevo préstamo o algo así, los aceptó gustoso y les comentó lo bien que le estaba yendo a la empresa y que poco a poco subirían hasta semejarse con la de Gaara._

— _No veníamos a ver cómo iba acá todo—Comentaba aburrido Shikamaru— Eso nos viene a valer un comino al final del día._

— _Siempre tan directo…—Suspiraba Neji— Pero bueno, venimos a presentarte una revocación de préstamo. Tienes veinticuatro horas para pagar absolutamente todo con intereses._

— _P-Pero creí que teníamos un trato—Comentaba asustado— Y-Yo les di mi palabra y no…_

— _¿NO? ¿No te da ni un poco de miedo meterte en terreno industrial grande? —Preguntaba Shikamaru— Viejo por favor, sabemos lo que tu hija le hizo a la co-presidenta de Uchiha-Haruno, así que… No me vengas con estupideces_

— _Además, estamos negables a cualquier nuevo trato—Completó Neji— Y tenemos muchos contactos como para que no recibas ninguno jamás._

 _Miraba furioso la foto que tenía de su hija en la oficina, esa niñita caprichosa le hizo caer en la perdición monetaria absoluta… todo por sus estupideces hacia sus socios. Suspiró y se sentó bajando el marco de la foto de la chica y miró a los dos hombres frente a él, ellos realmente no tenían la culpa de lo que su hija sola había buscado al hacer esas tonterías y lamentablemente al ser familiar muy cercano, supuso que fue parte de la venganza._

— _Saben… admito que tienen razón en estar furiosos, así que está bien—Los miraba serio— Les pagaré todo._

Así fue como la familia de Karin se fue a la quiebra y la venganza de Sasuke inició, mandó a unos psiquiatras a buscar a la chica para traerla a él y empezar su rezago de furia muy intensa.

—No me lo creo… Sasuki no es así—Comentaba defendiéndolo—Sabes qué… estoy en mi carro iré para allá papi.

— Está bien, ya te daré tus nuevas condiciones de vida acá—Comentaba cansado— Te veo cuando llegues en casa.

La pelirroja colgó y miró enojada el teléfono, su padre vaya que no conocía a Sasuke.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban con el resto de sus amigos en una comida por la recuperación de la pelirrosa, Ino y Sai estaban convenciendo a la chica de ver quién tenía razón en una discusión que tuvieron hace poco mientras que Tenten alimentaba a su pequeño Hizashi al lado de un asombrado Neji, Hinata estaba junto a Temari y sus hijos, luego unió al juego a Nanami, estos jugaban en Shikamaru como si él fuera un juguete.

—Qué molesto es cuidar a muchos críos—Comentaba cansado el Nara.

—Calla ya vago tonto, están quietos que es lo bueno—Comentaba cansada— Estos niños a pesar de todo parece que no se va la pila.

—Espero que Boruto-kun no sea tan así—Comentaba Hinata mientras cargaba a su hijo— Sino… Sería igual a Naruto.

—Lo que el mundo menos necesita son más como Naruto—Comentaba Sasuke— Eso sí sería peor que un apocalipsis.

—Cálmate Teme… yo soy un ángel reencarnado—Comentaba orgulloso.

—Realmente… creo que es la mentira más grande que he escuchado bobo—Comentaba Ino— Hasta yo sé que eso es más mentira que nada.

—Tú no sabes porque eres el demonio Ino—Se defendía Naruto— Yo que fui castigado en este mundo mortal…

—Deja ya de exagerar Narubaka—Comentaba riendo Sakura— Vas a traumar a los niños, y encima a todos nosotros.

Todos empezaban a reírse del rubio, Sakura y Sasuke atendían a sus amigos con comida y música mientras que Nanami seguía distraída ahora con el peinado de Shikamaru. Al poco rato Neji se alejó de Tenten y fue junto a Naruto por un pastel y algunos antojos de Ino.

—Te juro que esto es una cosa graciosa—Comentaba Ino señalando a Tenten— Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en mi boda te vi así.

—Ya, pero igual fue una bonita ocasión—Sonreía mientras cuidaba del bebé que dormía en un portabebés.

—Sabes, ese día de la boda y cuando fuimos a las cabañas…—Empezó Sasuke— Creo que fue cuando mis vendas y fantasmas se iban cayendo… hoy ya no hay nada del pasado.

Tenten y Hinata habían ido al cuarto de invitados de abajo a acostar a los bebés, mientras todos platicaban tranquilos.

Ino miraba sospechosa a Sasuke y Sakura, suspiró y sonrió, ella tenía el presentimiento de algo bueno. Y vaya que era de estar seguros, pues NUNCA en su vida se había equivocado en sus predicciones, aunque eso de Karin… le ponía sus cabellos de puntas. Pero estaría siempre con su amiga, ella estuvo con ella también.

—Pero vaya que tardaste mucho Sasuke—Comentaba Shikamaru— Hasta Temari y yo que no estamos mucho acá lo vimos obvio.

—Es cierto, bueno ahora estaremos más acá—Platicaba emocionada— Nos cambiaremos aquí y podremos ir más seguido de compras y…

—Pobres de nuestras carteras…—Comentaba Sai despacio a Sasuke.

—Y de nuestros hijos…—Completaba Shikamaru— Estamos jodidos todos…

—Vaya, Neji se pondrá feliz cuando le diga—Sonreía Tenten— Y obvio tenemos que ir de compras a la voz de YA.

—Lo sé hay que quedar bien, hay que ir a ese nuevo centro comercial…—Opinaba Ino.

—Sí Ino, pero primero dejen que Sakura esté al cien—Opinaba nervioso Sai— Ya luego van con calma…

—Ella ya está bien, ¿No es por lo que celebramos? —Miraba Temari al chico— No seas chillón, hasta Shikamaru sabe que no es bueno.

—Sí, no quiero hablar de eso ahora—Comentaba nervioso— Sólo… ya hay que dejarlas.

Las chicas de pronto empezaron a planear un día de compras espontáneo. Ino y Temari comentaban de tiendas para los niños, para unos zapatos cómodos a la pelirrosa, tinte… en fin se empezó a planear cada detalle de ese día improvisado.

—Bueno, pero iríamos en tres días entonces—Comentaba Sakura— Sirve que estoy mucho mejor y Sasuke me deja salir…

—Vaya teme eres duro con Sakura-chan—Comentaba llegando el Rubio— Hinata, ¿Y Boruto?

—Sakura nos prestó la cuna de Nanami a mí y Tenten—Comentaba sonriente— Pero tranquilo, están bien.

—Bueno, íbamos a durar menos si no fuera por cierto tipo loco—Comentaba Neji mirando a Naruto.

—Y bien, ¿Qué hizo Naruto esta vez? —Comentaba Sai divertido. — ¿En qué cayó o qué dijo?

—Esta vez no hice yo nada—Comentaba serio— Fue un loco que estuvo estacionado en medio de la calle y de lado… como por veinte minutos.

—Esa nadie la cree bobo—Comentaba Ino— Ya en serio… Neji dinos la verdad.

—Es verdad… esta vez Naruto no hizo nada, hasta iba como empresario por su paga, al ver el pastel solo se emocionó pero no pasó de allí —Admitió Neji— El auto estaba grande, estorbos y luego de ese tiempo se dio su enderezamiento muy rudo, luego arrancó el coche muy rápido. Eso está muy mal, quizá iba ebrio o algo.

Todos miraban serios a Naruto y Neji, luego Sai intervino y fueron por cosas para el pastel y un poco de alcohol para los chicos, reían y comían divertidos. Pero de pronto el teléfono de la sala sonó.

—Aquí Sasuke…—Comentaba el pelinegro aburrido.

— ¿Cómo que a mi papi lo dejas sin nada cariño? —Se escuchó la voz chillona de la chica.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio y Sakura se puso nerviosa, Ino que vio eso la tranquilizaba junto a Temari, pues estaban más cerca de la chica. Sai, Shikamaru y Neji se miraron con sospecha, pues después de lo contado cualquier cosa podía pasar. Naruto miró molesto el teléfono y el chico lo puso en altavoz.

—Sí, lo hice por lo que le has hecho a Sakura y…—Tragó saliva duro— A nuestro hijo…

—Ay eso, podemos tu y yo tener hijos—Comentaba sin nada mientras conducía— Sabes… escucho voces en mi mente últimamente, pero las ignoro… de hecho siento que me siguen en estos instantes.

Todos se miraron preocupados, Sakura miraba aterrada a Sasuke y este la tranquilizó con la mirada.

—Mira, estamos en medio de algo. No molestes más—Sentenciaba— Sino sabrás lo que es mi verdadera furia.

Karin quién iba manejando como loca en la autopista solo giraba los ojos divertida, él caería pronto. Iba a tanta velocidad para ver si eso restaba las voces y llegar primero con el chico. Miraba a todos lados asustada, pues estaba segura de que algo o alguien la seguía.

" _No estás del todo mal" "te sigo…"_

Escuchaba un susurro a lo lejos, ¿Qué mierda le hacían? Miraba a reojo la carretera mientras se arreglaba para ir con su amorcito. Al diablo las curvas, ella era buena manejando.

" _No mereces arreglarte" "Mataste a mi sobrino" "Sakura es mejor que tú y mi hermano lo sabe… tú lo sabes" "¿Sabes lo que sufrió mi hermanita?"_

—Ya verás mi Sasuke—Sonreía— ¿Pero qué demonios?

Miraba su auto con miedo y alcanzó a distinguir dos sombras, una de una mujer y un hombre muy alto, vio que iba a una curva cerrada y trató de dar la vuelta… de pronto el pánico entró en ella ya muy tarde.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO?**

 **NO SÉ SI DEJAR UN ÉPILO AL FINAL O HACER DOS MÁS EXPLICITOS. ¿QUÉ OPINAN?**

 **YA PRONTO ACABA ESTA HISTORIA AL IGUAL QUE NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO PERO VENDRÉ CON NUEVAS HISTORIAS QUE ESPERO LEAN… ¿LO HARÁN? NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**


	21. CAPÍTULO 20

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 20.**

Al colgar la llamada, Sasuke miró la angustia aun en Sakura. Suspiró pesado y miró a todos allí, aunque no quisiera… por Sakura llamaría a emergencias avisando de Karin, era en cierta parte por el bien de todos.

—Sí, en la carretera del distrito 8— Comentaba serio— Sí, esperaré la llamada.

Ino miró a su amiga y le abrazó por los hombros, miró a Sai y este intercambió mirada preocupada con el resto. Algo le pasaba seriamente a la pelirroja. Sasuke cargó a Nanami y Pasó a Boruto a Hinata quien miraba triste a Naruto.

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos, ya lo que pase lo sabremos en poco—Animaba Shikamaru— Vamos a comer y luego tendremos fuerza para lo que venga.

Neji y Tenten miraron incrédulos al Nara, luego después de unos minutos de análisis, los chicos decidieron comer un poco para esperar las noticias.

Mientras que en la curva, Karin con dificultad estaba consiente, aunque poco a poco iba perdiendo ese raciocinio. Juraba que esas sombras que había visto pasaron a su lado y se marcharon… ¿Quiénes cojones serían? Escuchó el ruido de una ambulancia y de pronto todo se volvió negro… Los paramédicos miraban preocupados la escena y tomaron los primeros auxilios a la chica… al menos seguía con vida.

Los chicos miraban atentos el teléfono luego de dos horas, de pronto este sonó y fue Ino quien esta vez contestó.

—Aquí la casa Uchiha… ¿Sucede algo? —Comentaba seria— Ya veo… muchas gracias por informarnos.

Todos miraban ansiosos a la chica, la cual suspiró pesado mientras negaba y miraba a todos.

—Encontraron a Karin cerca de la curva de inicio con el distrito 10—Los miró sería— Tuvo un accidente automovilístico serio.

—P-Pero ¿Está bien? —Miraba asombrada Temari— Ya sabes… ella acaso no…

—Para su suerte sigue viva, pero me dijeron que hoy es el día en el que se sabe si vive o…—Suspiró— Muere.

Sakura miró a Nanami preocupada y se llevó una mano al estómago, no quería que pasara eso… nunca le deseó mal a nadie y eso era una carga grande en su conciencia.

—S-Sasuke… Ino… Chicos…—Susurraba absorta— Tenemos que hacer algo, pobresita…

Sasuke miró a Sakura con ternura, pues a pesar de todo la chica tenía el corazón tan grande que perdonó a la persona que más daño le causó en el mundo, la que hizo perderse de un futuro con familia y de ese pequeño fruto del amor de ambos… de pensar en eso le dio coraje y frustración, pero debía mantenerse tranquilo por la chica.

—Tranquila Sakura, los médicos harán lo que sea necesario—Comentaba Sasuke— Además, recuerda que dijeron que dentro de lo que cabe para el accidente… está bien, supongo que lo estará.

La pelirrosa asintió mientras cargaba a Nanami y le sonreía, tenía razón Sasuke. Las cosas siempre pasarán por algo. Al poco rato, Sai, Shikamaru y Sasuke fueron al hospital mientras el resto se quedaba por cualquier cosa, Ino ayudaba a las chicas con sus bebés mientras todos estaban preguntándose por la salud de la pelirroja.

—Vaya que el karma llega…—Comentaba Tenten— Y no deberías sentirte mal Sakura, ella sola se lo buscó al hacerte esa… barbaridad.

—Sí, Tenten tiene razón Sakura-chan—Argumentaba Naruto sonriendo— Además todos siempre estaremos para ti, no puedo decir que alguien esté con ella… tu sólo relájate.

La chica asintió mientras cambiaban la plática, era mejor a estar tediando con el accidente de Karin.

Mientras que en el hospital por su parte, los chicos esperaban a que algún médico les diera información de Karin. Sasuke pensaba en todo lo que la chica hizo que, aunque odia con su alma a la chica… sentía lástima por ella. Vio como el médico salía de la sala de cirugías y se acercaron a él.

—Son ustedes algo de la señorita del accidente… ¿Correcto? —Los miraba serio.

—Sí, somos… conocidos, ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntaba Shikamaru aburrido.

—Bueno… la paciente está viva—Miraba con una gotita al chico aburrido— Pero lamentablemente perdió una pierna y tiene rasguños en todas partes, psicológicamente también creo que está mal.

—Y, ¿Por qué dice eso? —Preguntó extrañado Sasuke— ¿Hizo algún comportamiento anormal o algo?

—Bueno, murmura algo de dos personas… luego se ríe de algo que le hizo a una "pelos de chicle" —Señalaba serio— Mi recomendación es que la envíen a una clínica mental.

Estaban a punto de ver los detalles cuando escucharon un grito proveniente del cuarto de la pelirroja, el médico y los chicos corrieron para ver qué sucedió. Lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras, pues estaba una histérica Karin mirando su amputación mientras sus manos estaban en su cabeza y susurraba cosas sin sentido, inmediatamente volteó a ellos y empezó a reír.

—Sabes sasukito… yo estoy horrenda…—Lo miró con desesperada— A mí, la genial Karin… me la pagarán esos… esos dos… jajajaja Como Sakura…

Sasuke al verla en ese estado sacó furia y lo detuvieron antes que golpeara a Karin por decir tantas cosas, la chica vaya que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. La chica decía algunas cosas casi inentendibles a la vez que acariciaba su rostro, luego susurró cosas de sueños y que era la apta para acabar con todos.

—Sí autorizan, podemos hacer el trámite para la clínica mental—Informaba el médico— Y dormimos a la paciente justo ahora.

—Por mi duérmanla, esto es tan problemático—Comentaba el Nara mientras avisaba a Temari.

—Sí, ya me encargaré de que su padre autorice el pase—Informó Sai— Además, creo que legalmente sólo podríamos hacer eso, en nuestra demanda claro.

—Ah, ella tenía demanda suya… bueno supongo que al ver su estado…—Miraba a la ya dormida chica— Imagino que tuvo algún arranque de locura.

Los chicos asintieron serios mientras salían junto al médico de la habitación, informaron algunas cosas y actitudes que tenía la pelirroja y avisaban a los demás, pues tenían que quedarse a hacer algunos papeles con la demanda y el estado mental de la chica.

Temari leyó el mensaje de Shikamaru y se lo mostró a Neji, el cual cargaba a su hijo mientras Tenten hacía el biberón. El Hyuga se sorprendió y suspiró pesado, vaya que eso era malo.

—Chicos… Neji y yo acabamos de leer el mensaje que me envió Shikamaru—Avisaba.

—Y… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le pasó algo a la zanahoria? —Preguntó Naruto el cual preparaba un ramen.

—Pues… mejor que lo diga Neji, para mi es aún shockante—Suspiró— Sólo espero que esos tres no demoren en lo que prosigue.

—En fin, avisó amablemente Shikamaru que Karin está dentro de lo que va bien, pero tuvieron que… perdió una pierna vaya—Miró a Naruto el cual procesaba la información— Luego que sufrió rasguños y bueno, como todos ya sabíamos, en efecto está mal de la mente.

—Bueno, eso no me extraña, pensé incluso que sería peor—Comentaba con rabia Ino— Esa loca merece eso, como lastimó a mi mejor amiga.

—N-No creo que sea bueno decir eso Ino-san…—Comentaba Hinata penosa— Y-Yo creo que esto es apenas una parte.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la pelinegra, pues sabían de antemano que era buena adivinando algunas cosas. Naruto se acercó a su esposa al igual que lo hizo Sakura, estaban muy curiosos de eso.

—Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué dices eso? —Miraba comiendo ramen.

—Bueno… pues es que creo que lo que pasó no fue muy normal—Admitía— Además, las voces que comentó que escuchaba…

—Ahora que lo dice Hinata… creo entender su punto—Opinaba Tenten— Bueno, es que si lo pensamos de esa manera es lógico que quizá sus actos le hagan producir eso en su mente.

—Así es, bueno yo puedo decir con eso que esa será la culminante de ella—Hinata miraba seria a todos— Esas voces supongo que no la dejarán en paz hasta que… bueno no sé qué pueda pasar.

— Por alguna razón extraña… siento que sé quiénes son las voces—Interfería Sakura— Bueno, igual es mera suposición.

— ¿Quiénes pueden ser frente? —Pregunta la linda Ino.

—I-Itachi-san y Konan—Sentenció pensativa— Bueno, recuerdo que antes de que pasara… ya saben qué, hablé con Konan y ella me prometió que siempre velaría por mi felicidad.

Miraron con ternura a Sakura, si algo sabían es que a pesar de todo, Sakura siempre quiso a su hermana como a nadie más. Luego de eso empezaron a platicar de otras cosas para que la espera de los chicos fuera amena.

Los tres chicos que estaban en el hospital, realizaron los trámites y se retiraron del lugar. Ahora ya podían estar tranquilos de que la pelirroja al menos no les aterrara las vidas o hiciera más locuras, esperaban que con eso, al menos la chica aprendiera que hay lazos que no se podían romper.

Sasuke al llegar fue recibido por un abrazo de una preocupada pelirrosa, este la abrazó y tranquilizó mientras Sai y Shikamaru fueron con sus respectivas parejas. Hinata les sirvió un poco de té, para que contaran más a detalle que pasaba con Karin.

—Y bueno, ya sabemos eso del accidente—Comentaba Ino— Lo que quisiéramos que dijeran es el qué pasará con la demanda y qué desorden mental tiene Karin.

—Bueno, el médico nos dijo que podemos obligarla a quedarse en un centro de desorden mental gracias a nuestra demanda—Avisaba Shikamaru— Así que es lo que decidimos hacer, pues resulta que el médico nos comentó que sufre trastornos graves.

—También dijo que esos se mezclan con su obsesión compulsiva intensa que padece desde antes—Sai miró a Ino— Pensar en que así fue con nosotros a las cabañas…

—Ni digas eso, me pone los pelos de punta—Le respondía nerviosa— Vaya que está y estaba loquita en ese entonces.

—Sí, y yo fui un idiota al no darme cuenta—Interrumpió Sasuke— Lo siento, de verdad tanto Sakura… de haber sabido que pasaría esto…

—Pero no lo sabías cariño, ninguno aquí sabíamos—Informaba tomándole la mano— Pero a pesar de todo, te diste cuenta a tiempo. Me hace feliz eso y que todos estén aquí y a salvo.

Ino no pudo evitar lanzarse a su amiga sin importarle su abultado vientre y abrazar a la pelirrosa como si no hubiera mañana mientras comentaba "Sakura eres tan tierna tremenda frente" Los chicos miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza y luego se concentraron en lo que sería ya la plática que tenían inicialmente.

—Y bueno, seguíamos con lo de Karin—Informaba Sai— Le internarán en cuanto se recupere de las heridas en un centro psiquiátrico. Además de que con dictamen, haremos que se quede allí por siempre.

—Eso es obvio, no volverá a ponerle mano encima a nadie—Aseguraba Sasuke— A ninguno de ustedes, son familia y los protegeremos.

—Oh~ Sasuke-Teme es tan… Cursi—Canturreaba Naruto— Yo sabía que me amabas mucho-tebayo pero no exageres

—Ni quién hable de ti, Dobe—Comentaba enojado— Tú eres la excepción de esta familia.

—Buaahh, Sakura-chan dile algo al Teme—Lloriqueaba exagerado.

—Tú te lo buscaste, BAKA—Regañaba con una vena en la frente— Yo no te defenderé, ya estás muy grande.

—Vaya Naruto, tu sí que eres peor que una patada en el trasero—Comentaba irritado Shikamaru— De hecho eres peor que cuando Temari tiene la regla.

—S-Shikamaru…—Siseó para luego gritar— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! ¡Pedazo de idiota vago!

—Tú te lo ganaste Shika-kun—Informaba Ino— Y no hay enemigo peor que Temari enojada…

—E-Esta es mi muerte segura…—Miró a su mujer— Tranquila cariñito… solo fue una broma…

— ¡Será mejor que corras Vago idiota! —Avisaba levantándose— ¡No habrá nada que te libere de mi ira!

Shikamaru corría para salvarse de la furia de su mujer mientras todos reían, pero de pronto Sakura sintió algo en el aire. Como si algo o alguien estuviera allí y se acabara de ir.

—Sakura… ¿Todo bien? —Preguntaba Sasuke.

—Sí, estoy bien es sólo que…—Miró a la nada— Supongo sólo fueron cosas mías.

—Está bien, si es por lo de Karin… tranquila— Sonrió de lado— Cada quien recibe el peso de sus acciones.

La pelirrosa asintió mientras veían aun correr al Nara el cual ahora se escondía en un aterrado Naruto, pues era bien sabido que Temari arrasaba con todo. Sonrió y se animó, todos tenían razón; las acciones se reflejaban en hechos en la vida de todos.

Luego de unas horas, Karin despertó de golpe y miró el ya oscuro hospital, se tocó el rostro y su pierna mientras lloraba. Ella era una diosa y no merecía eso. Se convencía a sí misma.

—Ya me la pagarás… Padre… si no fuera por ir—Lloriqueaba con rabia— También ustedes… malditos sin rostro…

—Karin… ¿Nos dices sin rostro? —Comentaba una mujer— Es una pena, porque deberías reconocernos…

—No sé quiénes son… muéstrense para acabarlos y seguir con mi furia—Avisaba— ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren de esta belleza?

—Vaya que eres tan miserable…—La voz masculina respondió— Tu mejor que nadie Sabe quiénes somos.

—No lo sé, muéstrate estúpido cobarde—Refunfuñaba.

—Nos conoces bien, al fin y al cabo tú nos mataste.

Las sombras empezaban a tomar forma, una peliazul se hizo presente junto a un chico de cabellos largos negros. El chico la miraba asesinamente mientras la peli azul la miraba sin emociones.

—No puede ser…—Susurró asustada— U-Ustedes no son reales… E-Están muertos…

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ TAL ESTÁ EL CAP? ¿QUIEREN SABER QUÉ PASÓ REALMENTE? YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL, PERO LES TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA. PONDRÉ UNA HISTORIA DE TRAMA ASÍ DE INTENSA, ESPERO LA LEAN Y LES GUSTE. CLARO QUE LA SUBIRÉ TERMINANDO ESTA Y LA DE "NOVIOS EN PÚBLICO" ASÍ QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU GUSTO.**

 **NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**


	22. CAPÍTULO 21

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 21.**

La pelirroja entonces se quedó en blanco mientras que todos los recuerdos de ese día vinieron a su mente. Aquel donde por interés creía que matando a Sakura estaría todo bien, así podría ser el consuelo de la familia o si era posible, el de Sasuke.

 _Había escogido el día en el que asesinaría a Sakura con mucha precaución, sabía de antemano que la pelirrosa tenía un coche platinado del año, pues la había visto junto a Konan en ese. Contrató a un mercenario profesional el cual le cobró una gran cantidad de dinero que ella pensaba recuperar con estar con el Uchiha._

— _Entonces, me garantizas que estropeas el auto y encima que parezca un accidente común… ¿No? —Miraba interesada._

— _Así es, siempre y cuando quiera ese tipo de muertes… aunque claro el objetivo es el auto Gris no es así—Aseguraba más que preguntar._

— _Sí, así que no falles mi futuro depende de ti y de esa muerte—Sonreía mirando la mansión— Sé que lo harás muy bien._

— _No por algo soy un profesional en eso, sabes—La miraba serio— Ahora le pido deme espacio y le marco en cuanto esté listo el trabajo._

 _La pelirroja asintió mientras se iba del lugar, aquello sería por el bien de ella y de Sasuke._

Lo que la ahora asustada Karin no sabía, es lo que había pasado en el momento exacto del asesinato o "accidente" que sufrieron los más grandes de esas familias tan prestigiosas. Pero de pronto le vinieron unas imágenes a la mente

 _Konan Salió seguida de Itachi, el cual acababa de comprar un auto nuevo similar al que traía ocasionalmente Sakura, la cual había dejado a cargo de su pequeña hija junto a su ex novio y ahora cuñado Sasuke. Pensar en cómo esos dos se llevaban muy mal la ponía depresiva, incluso recordaba cómo fue literalmente a amenazar a Sasuke con si la hería ella hasta en la tumba lo perseguiría. Ante ese pensamiento se empezó a reír._

— _Amor… ¿Estás bien? Empezaste a reír de la nada—Comentaba Itachi ya dentro del auto._

— _No es nada, sólo pensé en algo muy bobo—Lo besaba— Vamos, sino estos dos se matarán antes de que lleguemos._

— _No entiendo aun porque se llevan así… incluso Sasuke me perdonó por… bueno tu sabes—Comentaba nervioso._

— _Lo sé, pero era inevitable… tu y yo fuimos hechos el uno para el otro—Sonreía mientras veía la carretera— Aunque debo confesarte que me dio tristeza por él, aunque también siempre tuve la sospecha de que no era para mí… en fin mejor veamos que tenemos planeado hoy._

 _Mientras la chica revisaba su correo, se fijaba en su esposo y en lo extraño que se sentía estar sin su hija. Esperaba que Sasuke y Sakura hicieran las cosas bien cuidándola, aunque debía admitir que, entre ella y Sakura… la pelirrosa era más calificada para ser madre, pero desde unos años para acá estaba muy amargada e incluso se había vuelto muy fría con todos a su alrededor. Pero sólo con Ino no sucedía eso, lo cual extrañaba a la peli azul pues era ella la hermana de la oji jade no la rubia. Miró la curva que se acercaba y como poco a poco el auto se detenía._

 _Itachi miró como la chica parecía en su mundo y de pronto se les detuvo la camioneta. El chico se sorprendió de eso y se detuvo, miró a su esposa y suspiró pesado. Salió del auto dispuesto a empezar su labor como mecánico instantáneo._

— _Itachi, Creo que no hay señal por acá—Señalaba Konan— Tendrás que lidiar con esto tu cariño, date prisa sé que puedes._

— _Sí, ya me voy… joder, esto es molesto—Contestaba Bajando— Pero qué carajo…_

— _¿Pasa algo cariño? —Preguntaba miedosa._

— _Creo que nos hicieron al…—No pudo completar la frase debido a la explosión cercana de una llanta._

— _¡ITACHI KAMI NO! —Gritó Konan asustada._

De pronto la pelirroja miraba a las sombras las cuales seguían en el mismo lugar, la chica miraba a la nada ida mientras derramaba una risilla nerviosa junto a la desesperación que sentía en ese momento. Miraba alternadamente y sonreía nerviosa.

—No fui… no era a ustedes…—Comentaba nerviosa— Por Kami… quería la vida de Sakura…

— _ **Vida, es vida… y nadie toca a mi hermanita—Comentaba la sombra a susurros**_.

Las ramas del árbol cercano a la ventana golpeaban de manera exigente, parecía que este se quería meter por la chica. O al menos eso pensó ella, miraba aterrada como se empezó a cubrir la luna por las siniestras nubes que reclamaban su nombre. " _KARIN, KARIN_ " casi podía escuchar a esas jactándose de su desgracia.

Mientras esta primera parte le sucedía a la pelirroja, en la casa Uchiha estaban todos recogiendo las cosas de la fiesta y marchándose, mientras que la pelirrosa acostaba a Nanami y se retiraba a la habitación que compartía con su ahora prometido.

—Fue un día muy curioso…—Comentaba acostándose— Menos mal que ella está bien.

—Sí, pero olvidémonos de eso…—Le besaba el cuello con pasión— No creas que se me ha olvidado la promesa de no dejarte caminar… nena.

—Pensaba que sí cariño…—Suspiraba excitada— Muéstrame aquello.

El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse a la chica como fiera hambrienta, le beso desde el final de la oreja hasta el hombro mientras le quitaba si ligera pijama y escuchaba los dulces suspiros de la chica. Sakura no se quedó atrás y beso al chico mientras le retiraba la playera y una guerra de lenguas, dientes y labios se hicieron presentes.

—Eres tan bella… mía—Comentaba admirándola desnuda— Mi mujer…

—Soy tuya… toda tuya Sasuke…—Gemía al sentir sus caricias.

—Eso me gusta nena, porque es hora de que te muestre cuánto vales para mí—La besaba dulcemente mientras la seguía besando.

El chico miraba como su prometida jadeaba ansiosa y sonrió, sin duda alguna ella era el gran premio de todos. Y, aunque no pudieran jamás tener hijos, el con sólo tenerla para siempre a su lado era feliz. Agradecía al mundo que la chica no hubiera perdido la vida junto a la del bebé, pues eso sería más que su fin.

—Sakura, eres mi vida—Comentaba mientras entraba en ella.

—Y tú la mía, amor—Comentaba besándolo— Tu y Nanami.

El pelinegro complacido, besó dulcemente a la chica mientras empezaba un lento vaivén en ella, la chica se sentía tan apretada contra él. Lo volvería tan loco.

—Eres tan estrecha…—La penetraba con más fuerza— Tan estrecha… tan mía… mi prometida…

La pelirrosa no podía dejar de gemir al sentir al chico de esa manera tan cruda y ruda, pero algo a su vez le inquietaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sospechaba que este se debía a la pelirroja accidentada, o al menos algo relacionado con ella.

Karin a su vez miraba aún temerosa a las sombras, los árboles y el ya nublado cielo, respiraba pesado y rápido mientras miraba a sus manos y de pronto las vio rojas, como la sangre de aquel bebé y de los chicos que se hacían presentes junto a ella.

—Yo no hice nada… ¡NADA! —Gritaba desesperada.

De pronto más imágenes o "visiones" vinieron a su mente como rayo.

 _Al ver Konan como su marido salió un poco lastimado, lo obligó a meterse al auto mientras con su botella de agua a medias, le colocaba agua en las heridas que se causó._

— _Itachi, Me muero si te pasa algo amor—Comentaba preocupada— ¿Estás mejor?_

— _S-Sí, no sé qué demonios pasó aquí—Comentaba un poco sorprendido— Menos mal no pasó a mayores…_

 _Antes de que siguiera diciendo algo, el coche explotó en la parte de enfrente causando que vidrios cayeran en ambos y de pronto, entre el susto y el desespero de salir, vieron como un auto grande y negro los empujaba hasta el acantilado._

— _No puede ser… ¡NO! —Gritaba Konan Asustada._

 _Itachi al ver a su mujer en ese estado, la abrazó hacia su pecho y la besó por última vez, sabía que no podrían con eso. Era su fin._

— _Te amo…—Susurró mientras de pronto el auto se volcaba._

— _Nos vengaremos del culpable…—Comentaba Itachi mientras la chica asentía._

 _Entre más vueltas daba vueltas, más dolorosos eran esos segundo de vida para ellos_. _Hasta que finalmente, con ya poco aliento por el dolor y los golpes en la cabeza, la vida de ambos se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que el negro nítido fue lo último que vieron._

La pelirroja miraba espantada sus manos aun rojas y se levantó arrancándose el suero de su mano. Corría de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en todas sus fechorías. No solo el asesinato de esos dos, el cual celebró en su tiempo.

" _Los grandes empresarios Itachi y Konan, han fallecido en un trágico accidente automovilístico"_

 _Leía la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama de su entonces amante, sonrió complacida. No había sido Sakura, pero al menos podría seducir al Uchiha._

— _Esto es tan genial…—Susurró muy quedo— Mejora aun mi plan…_

 _Luego de leer la noticia, a las pocas semanas fue invitada al evento que organizaban varias empresas y fue allí donde decidió poner su plan en marcha. Empezando por seducir al apuesto y multimillonario Uchiha._

Miraba asustada como llovía con mucha fuerza y esas sombras desaparecieron pero no las voces. Le susurraban lo patética y maldita que era, mientras la chica trataba de callar las voces tapándose los oídos.

—No es verdad esto, ustedes están muertos—Reía desquiciada— Ustedes son solo una alucinación.

Retrocedía paso sin ver a donde se dirigía, miraba una y otra vez la puerta principal y se burlaba mientras negaba y se tapaba los oídos. Miraba sus manos temblorosas y sus pies y escuchó un crujido fuerte y un relámpago que sonó fuerte y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

La pelirrosa, la cual descansaba en esos momentos en el pecho del chico, al oír el gran relámpago supo que su presentimiento estaba cerca, algo pasó. O eso era lo que ella decía.

—Sasuke… algo pasó…—Susurraba en su pecho.

—No, solo relampagueó es normal cariño—Acariciaba sus hombros.

—No, es que presiento algo…—se movía inquieta— Es en serio cariño.

—Sólo es lo que ha pasado, mañana hablaremos bien—Le besaba la cabeza— Duerme, mañana llamaremos a ver cómo está Karin.

La pelirrosa obedeció al chico y se acomodó más en él. Algo la hizo despertarse y miró hacía su puerta y vio una sombra, se sorprendió pero no le causó terror, era como si esta fuese conocida.

—Ya todo estará bien…—Escuchó a la voz— Estarás bien… Florecita rosa…

La pelirrosa se sorprendió de escuchar ese apodo, este sólo se lo había dicho una persona. Konan. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mientras la sombra desapareció.

—K-Konan…—Susurró llorando.

Luego de un rato, pensó en las palabras de su hermana " _Todo estará bien… estarás bien…_ " ¿Qué le habrá querido decir? ¿Cómo podrá estar todo bien si jamás podría tener familia con Sasuke…? aunque recordó la plática con Ino, sobre los bebés y un método para tenerlos.

 _Sakura e Ino estaban atentas al llamado de los chicos mientras la rubia le enseñaba páginas de fertilización y tratamientos para concebir a la pelirrosa._

— _Te lo digo frente, yo sé que podrás con este método—Informaba emocionada— Leí de casos exitosos similares al tuyo._

— _No lo sé Ino, ya es imposible que me pase—Comentaba triste— Además, no me quiero ilusionar con falsas esperanzas…_

— _Nada de falsas esperanzas, no frente esto es serio— La abrazaba— Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz._

— _Está bien, enséñame eso—Suspiraba derrotada._

 _La rubia le empezó a explicar de inyecciones e implantes de semen directo. La pelirrosa solo miraba la emoción de su amiga y sonreía, si supiera que ya estaba en tratamiento._

Sakura decidió dejar de pensar en Konan y en lo que le dijo Ino y se concentró en dormir.

Al día siguiente, la chica y el Uchiha discutían sobre si intentar o no el método de Ino para tener hijos mientras recibieron una llamada del hospital. La pelirrosa que fue la que contestó, dejó el teléfono en alta voz mientras se sentaba el chico a su lado.

—Residencia Uchiha, ¿Pasa algo? —preguntaba Sakura.

—Llamamos para comunicarnos con el señor Sasuke, sobre la paciente Karin—Informaban del otro lado de la línea.

—Aquí estoy, ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntaba extrañado.

—La razón de mi llamada es para informarle que la paciente se suicidó ayer en la noche…

Ambos se miraron impactados, eso debía ser un sueño o algo así. Karin estaba muerta.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ TAL ESTUVO? SE QUE DURÉ EN ACTUALIZAR PERO DE VERDAD ESTUVE OCUPADISIMA.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTASE Y QUE COMENTEN, ¿CREEN EN EL MÉTODO DE INO? ¿Cómo CREEN QUE QUEDARÍA KARIN? ¡NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO!**


	23. CAPÍTULO 22

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 22.**

Pensar en la pelirroja muerta no hacía sentir bien a ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué demonios la había orillado a tan absurda decisión? Sabían que estaba mal, pero no a tan extremo que se mató.

—No puedo creer esto… simplemente es un broma—Comentaba Sakura sorprendida.

—Ni yo puedo creerme eso aún cariño—Respondía Sasuke abrazándola— Pero la vida sabe porque hace esas cosas con la gente. Vamos, sepultémosle y dejemos este capítulo difícil… más por tu tratamiento.

—Sí, tienes razón—Miraba triste su vacío vientre— Si quiero tener más posibilidades… necesito hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.

Ambos se regalaron un beso mientras preparaban las cosas para el funeral y avisaban a sus amigos.

Pues es que la noche anterior, lo que había pasado si le preguntases a un experto paranormal, había sido la manifestación física de un espíritu el cual estaba penando su propósito en esta vida, y, al ya tenerlo descansaría en paz. Pues la pelirroja al sentirse al borde del desespero se iba para atrás a rastras y con brincos pequeños y desesperados hasta que escuchó el crujir del vidrio del lugar.

Sentía como el viento la empujaba a más velocidad a lo que estaba segura esta vez sería su final, miró hacia el cielo y vio por un instante cerca de sus ojos, el sedoso cabello largo de los ya fallecidos Konan e Itachi.

—Soy tan perra…—Susurró cuando el golpe seco vino a ella.

Sintió cada uno de sus huesos romperse, el dolor que sufría era inimaginable. Cuando ya estaba agonizando tanto de las heridas internas, como del dolor y su ya claro arrepentimiento; vio la figura de los dos chicos acercarse a ella, una lágrima de enojo salió de ella junto a la de resignación, merecía eso.

—Esto es lo que ganas con lo que hace y lo que actúas—Comentaba Itachi.

—Nadie te llorará o lamentará… te has ganado esto con tus actos—La miró con seriedad Konan— Y nosotros no nos tentamos el corazón en las venganzas…

—P-Pero… Y-yo…—Su vida se extinguía dolorosamente.

—Lo lamentamos pero era necesario— Comentaron ambos mientras la chica finalmente fallecía.

Y, al llegar los chicos, la escena que encontraron era algo perturbadora. Sangre por el piso, mientras trataban de recoger y limpiar el lugar donde había vidrios en todas partes y el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja irreconocible, salvo por su cabello y esa manía de llevar esos viejos lentes en la cara.

Sakura solo pudo taparse la boca ante la sorpresa y apoyarse en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras que su amiga Ino la abrazaba y le decía que esa misma pelirroja se había buscado eso. Tenten, Temari y Hinata solo podían mirar la escena con lástima. Como su obsesión a la riqueza terminó consumiéndola. Matándola.

—Vamos Sakura, tienes que ser muy fuerte—Animaba Hinata— Más para que en tu boda estés bien y que, bueno… puedas lograr ese bebé

La pelirrosa miró a la ojiperla y le sonrió, agradecía con toda su alma el tener a esas amigas con ella, tan especiales y buenas. Ino y las demás se retiraron junto a Sakura, mientras los chicos pagaban y esperaban las cenizas de la chica, las cuales dejarían a su padre. Pasaron un par de horas y por fin devolvieron el restante de Karin a su padre, el cual primero quedó en shock y luego se resignó.

—Gracias, y disculpen todo—Fue lo único que pudo articular.

Y así, la vida cerró un capítulo más en la vida de todos, un capítulo amargo y lleno de furia llamado Karin. Pues sólo vieron como el padre de la chica suspiraba mientras dejaba los restos de su trastornada hija al lado de los de su difunta esposa. Incluso Sasuke sintió algo de pena por aquel solitario hombre, aunque claro, las cosas pasaban para dejar a cada quien en su lugar.

Y es que era bien sabido que el padre de la pelirroja fue en su tiempo un hombre el cual maltrataba a todos sus empleados y un día, mientras los padres de Sasuke aún vivían e igualmente lo hacían los de Sakura; el señor les metió una demanda absurda de derechos de autor, la cual, gracias a los Uzumaki-Hyuga se pudo ganar. Aunque gracias a ello, eran muy cercanos a esas familias.

—Esto es una molestia…—Susurró Sasuke manejando hasta su hogar— Al menos Sakura y yo ya no nos tendremos que preocupar.

Mientras pensaba en su prometida, un rayo de esperanza le llegó al corazón. Haría todo lo posible para que la chica pudiera ser madre… para que ellos fueran padres… de corazón deseaba eso, quería formar una gran familia con la chica.

Pasando los días, los chicos iban dejando como parte de su pasado la muerte y los daños que hizo Karin. Sakura iba cada dos semanas al médico a revisarse para poder seguir con la terapia que intentaba para tener familia, pues la boda de ella con el Uchiha sería ya en dos semanas. Aunque tenía que admitir que eso de buscar seguido la cigüeña era muy divertido y a su vez agotador.

—Sakura Haruno—Llamó la enfermera— Pase, la doctora la está esperando.

La pelirrosa asintió y se adentró a la sala de revisiones de la mundialmente reconocida Tsunade, la rubia le saludó con una sonrisa y la invitó a sentarse. La pelirrosa lo hizo y miraba con ansias el lugar.

—Bienvenida a su tercer terapia señorita Sakura—Sonreía maternal— Como ya sabe, las primeras dos terapias son sencillamente para regular tu periodo correctamente y también preparar nuevamente los óvulos.

—Sí, mi amiga Ino también comentó eso—Suspiró— Pero mi preocupación es cómo es que saldré embarazada y en mi qué posibilidad hay de que lo salga.

—Bueno, aunque tus avances fueron notorios. Lamento decir que las posibilidades solo incrementaron un 5%—La miró con resignación— Sea cual sea tu accidente, en verdad dejó muy dañado allí adentro, pero haremos lo mejor para que quedes en cinta. Después de esta inyección, tendrá que acostumbrarse tu cuerpo y en un mes vendrás para el inicio de tu terapia de procreación, quizá en estos días o no sientas mareos y nauseas debidas a las hormonas.

—Está bien, supongo me debo acostumbrar a eso—Sonreía algo triste— Igual gracias, y me tomaré de una vez las pastillas.

La chica hizo lo que dijo y con un gesto amable se despedía momentáneamente de Tsunade, la cual le sonrió con profesionalismo para luego darle la receta de cita para el siguiente mes. Sakura salió del consultorio y se dispuso a ir a casa, sabía que ese camino de tener familia era largo, pero no se imaginó que también fuese doloroso. Miró a una joven pareja con su pequeño en brazos y se sintió deprimida, eso era lo que ella más ansiaba.

—Supongo que mi destino no es ser madre…—Susurró al viento mientras una lágrima se le escapaba.

Se la secó rápidamente y continuó manejando hasta llegar a casa, sería mejor informarle a Sasuke que al menos un 5% era probable. Cuando llegó vio a Sasuke jugando sonriente con Nanami, la cual hacía burbujas de baba y aplaudía mientras veía al chico y le tocaba el rostro.

—Eres una niña muy inquieta—Comentó con un deje de felicidad en su seria voz— Pero te daré una lección…

Sasuke le dio vueltas a la pequeña y luego su vista se dirigió a Sakura, la miró con diversión y al verla afligida se detuvo y dejó a Nanami en su sillita mientras se acercaba a Sakura por detrás.

—Sakura… ¿Todo bien? —Comentó en un susurro casi inaudible.

—S-Sí es solo que…—Empezó a llorar— Nuestras posibilidades siguen igual de nulas… yo… no puedo más…

Sasuke besó la nuca de la chica y la pegó más a su pecho, como desearía que la chica no sufriera tanto por eso… como le gustaría sanar todo y que sea feliz siendo madre… la pegó a él y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Tranquila, yo sé que quizá nos tome tiempo—La volteó para quedar al frente— Pero tendremos una vida para ello, y te quiero tal y como eres. Eres lo importante y no quiero verte más sufrir.

—Sasuke, muchas gracias… te amo tanto—Lo abrazaba mientras se sentía llena— Yo solo quiero verte feliz también a ti, de verdad.

El chico sonrió ante las palabras sinceras de la chica y le besó dulcemente, sin prisas ni preocupaciones. Gracias al aire se separaron y cargaron a Nanami para un abrazo familiar.

Pasaron las dos semanas para la boda de los chicos y era el gran día. Sakura –a pesar de la insistencia de Ino- no quiso una fiesta grande ni ostentosa, solo quería algo sencillo con sus amigos y familiares más cercanos, además de al estilo japonés tradicional. Así que allí estaban, en el viejo campamento donde se conocieron de niños, el clima era agradable y el ambiente se sentía tranquilo. El día perfecto para una boda.

—Vamos frente, ponte las zapatillas y déjame verte—Comentaba sonriendo Ino mientras se veía al espejo colocándose unos pendientes— Porque mi trabajo no se quedará si no usas esos zapatos.

—Ya, Ya voy Ino. Aunque odio estos tacones—Se quejaba sonriendo— Listo, ¿Contenta?

Ino alzó la vista de sus pendientes para voltear a ver a Sakura, al verla quedó sin habla. La fina tela del kimono que era de la madre de Sasuke caía en ella con gracia, dándole un toque de elegancia y hermosura que destacaban con esas gemas que eran sus ojos y su muy grande felicidad que la invadía ese día.

—Sakura… te ves bellísima—Lloriqueaba— Eres muy hermosa, pero hoy… brillas mucho

—Ino tonta… me harás llorar cabeza hueca oxigenada—Comentaba abrazándola con cariño.

—Oh calla que no es que sea sentimental, es el embarazo—Se excusaba mientras correspondía el abrazo— Maldita frente de marquesina pelo de chicle.

Ambas se abrazaron mientras que Ino le colocaba un viejo broche que para ambas significaba mucho, una pieza azul con la que prometieron casarse. Ya lo había hecho Ino, ahora era el turno de Sakura. La ojiazul abrazó a su amiga de nuevo y se prepararon para ir a la pequeña ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo cerca del lago. Qué recuerdos de todo tipo tenían todos allí.

Sasuke estaba en el lago junto a Naruto, estaba muy nervioso pero no lo demostraba. Miraba al lago y suspiraba melancólico, como fue estúpido en un tiempo, pero ahora todo era diferente. Él era diferente. Pues él, que juraba jamás casarse, estaba ese día en espera de la que sería su futura esposa. Su esposa. Una sonrisa tonta salió de él.

—Que hermosa…—Escuchó susurrar a Naruto asombrado.

Sasuke volteo y vio a Sakura caminar a él como un ángel, sin duda alguna era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos y el kimono la hacía parecer una especie de princesa de la época feudal. Toda una diosa reencarnada. Juraba en esos instantes que no era humana. La vio acercarse a él y sonrió, al llegar le depositó un beso pequeño y se acercó a su oído.

—Te ves tan hermosa, SA-KU-RA—Susurró de manera sensual.

—G-Gracias, Sasuke-kun—Respondió sonrojada mirándolo con esos intensos ojos jade.

—Vamos chicos, consíganse un hotel—Argumentó Naruto haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Naruto y este solo se encogió en su asiento, incluso Ino le dio un golpe en la cabeza. El rubio se giró a su gemela y ésta casi le asesinaba con la mirada mientras era tranquilizada por un muy nervioso Sai.

—Vamos cariño, tranquila… solo jugaba tu hermano—Comentaba nervioso.

—Nada de calmarme, es un estúpido que debe ser corregido—Respondía mientras miraba a Naruto.

—Qué miedo das Ino—Susurraba arrepentido el rubio.

—Ya, tranquilos todos. No sean problemáticos—Regañaba Shikamaru el cual estaba al lado de Neji y Temari.

Luego de la ceremonia tradicional de bodas, los chicos se dieron un beso y luego se dirigieron junto a sus amigos a comer y festejar por la reciente y ya esperada unión de ambos. Luego la música y el ambiente se tornaron de una fiesta normal y el baile de parejas naturalmente pronto empezó. Sai había sido arrastrado por Ino a la pista vaya que el embarazo no la detenía, al igual que Shikamaru por Temari la cual sonreía emocionada; Tenten y Neji se miraron y empezaron a acercarse a bailar al igual que Naruto con Hinata, solo que esta cargaba a Boruto.

La pareja de la noche, Sasuke y Sakura se animaron a bailar y se posaron en el centro mientras la música resonaba y eran rodeados de las parejas que estaban en la pista, aunque para ellos solo existían sus presencias en ese momento. Sólo eran Sakura y Sasuke.

—Te ves increíblemente apetecible con todo eso encima—Susurraba Sasuke en su oído mientras bailaban— Aunque estarías mejor con nada y sólo para mí…

—Sasuke… tú también te ves muy apuesto hoy—Lo besaba mientras se juntaban más.

El chico bajó sus manos a las caderas de la chica y bailaban más lento de lo normal, sintiendo sus cuerpos tan calientes como las llamas y esa atracción más fuerte que la que el sol ejercía a la tierra.

Luego de un par de bailes más, llegó la hora más ansiada por ambos. La luna de miel. Ino se había ofrecido a cuidar a Nanami mientras ellos tenían su merecida luna de miel, así que eso les ponía un poco más relajados, pues sabían que la rubia haría su mejor esfuerzo cuidando a Nanami. Tomaron camino a la cabaña más lujosa que el bosque de atracción ofrecía y se tomaban de las manos mientras caminaban. Al llegar no pudieron más con la pasión y se empezaban a despojar de las ropas, hasta que llegaron entre besos y caricias a la cama.

—Eres tan hermosa, mi señora Uchiha…—Comentó con ojos dilatados.

La noche pintaba para largo.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAN ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO? BUENO TAMBIÉN EN EL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO HAY LEMON Y PARTE DE INO CUIDANDO A NANAMI XD Y SERÍA EL FINAL, TAMBIÉN HARÉ DOS EPÍLOGOS ASÍ QUE ESPERO LOS LEAN Y LEAN LA OTRA HISTPRIA, TAMBIÉN SUBIRE "MAYBE SOMEDAY" Y "UGLY LOVE" QUE ESPERO LES GUSTEN Y "RYO DAYS" QUE ES BASADA EN EL ANIME NIJIRO DAYS.**

 **NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO, BYE BYE.**


	24. CAPÍTULO 23

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 23.**

El Uchiha le fue quitando la ropa lentamente a Sakura mientras repartía besos en el cuello de la chica y admiraba a su ya esposa con atención. Sus mechones esparcidos en la almohada mientras sus ojos cristalizados lo miraban con afecto y soltaba suspiros e intentaba quitarle de igual manera la ropa. Era un juego que a ambos les gustaba, besarse en aquellos lugares que sabían que los volvían locos y entregarse de lleno a la pasión que los unía.

—S-Sakura…—Gruñía mientras se posicionaba en ella— Voy a entrar ahora…

—S-Sí… N-No te de-detengas—Gemía rozándolo— P-Por favor…

El chico la besó al instante en el que se adentraban en ella y empezaba a moverse lentamente mientras escuchaba a su mujer gemir y acariciarle sus negros cabellos.

—Eres tan estrecha… tan apretada—Susurraba gruñendo y aumentando la velocidad— Eres perfecta…

—Sasuke-kun… Kami… más—Lo besaba y ayudaba moviéndose.

El chico apretaba las caderas de la chica, luego besaba su cuello mientras se movía más salvaje, más duro y crudo. La sensación que ambos experimentaban era demasiado placentera, se sentían hechos el uno para el otro; se entregaban al amor de su vida sin miedos y restricciones, y esta vez, ya nada podría separarlos.

Se besaban mientras la chica le daba vueltas a las posiciones y quedaba encima del chico mientras se movía al compás de los gruñidos que salían de él. Sasuke le tocaba las caderas, los muslos y senos mientras poco a poco se sentaba para ahora nuevamente, él tomara el control.

—Es mi turno de consentirte—Comentaba poniéndola en una nueva pose.

Sasuke tocaba cada fibra del ser de Sakura, mientras que la chica se sentía como en el mismo cielo y al ver el sudor de Sasuke y sentir el suyo, sonrió. Esta luna de miel sí que era buena.

Sasuke la miró y quedó embelesado, allí estaba la mujer más bella del mundo. Con sus rosas cabellos esparcidos en la almohada mientras le miraba con esos ojos jade tan brillantes de deseo y esos labios ya muy rojos de tanto besarse, esa imagen definitivamente era la mejor de todas. Siguió con sus movimientos un poco más rápido y la acariciaba con desespero y ansiedad.

—S-Sasuke… estoy…—Comentaba al borde del clímax.

—Lo sé… vamos cariño, vente para mí—La besaba y aumentaba su ritmo.

El chico acariciaba sus senos y besaba sin piedad su cuello mientras seguía con esa danza rápida, dura y certera dentro de la chica mientras se deleitaba con los sonoros gemidos de un evidente entrar de un orgasmo que no duro en llegarle a la chica.

—Sasuke…—Susurró mientras se corría.

—Sakura… eres tan estrecha…—Seguía su ritmo hasta que a él le llegó el orgasmo.

Ambos sintieron el cielo esa noche, mientras se entregaban al amor mutuamente. Las respiraciones entrecortadas y esas miradas llenas de amor y deseo, hacían que todo lo vivido en ese tiempo fuese meramente mundano y sólo importaran ellos dos. En un mundo lleno de pasión y amor, solo podían imaginarse el uno con el otro.

—Te amo…—Comentó Sasuke besando la cabeza de Sakura.

—Y yo a ti…—Lo besaba cansada— Mucho.

El chico sonrió y la pegó a su pecho mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Al día siguiente, luego de otra larga sesión de recién casados, decidieron ponerse sus prendas para ir por Nanami. Esperaban que Ino y Sai hubieran podido con ella.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a ser los padres de Nanami—Comentaba Sakura.

—Sí, vamos por ella y luego vemos que haremos—Contestaba sonriente.

Los chicos pasaron muy pronto a la casa de la rubia, mientras platicaban amenamente de los ligeros cambios que harían en su hogar y de la remodelación de la habitación de ambos y de la pequeña, pues ya empezaba a caminar y era mejor ir pensando en cubrir las esquinas y objetos que le causaran daños. Además, de algunas cosas para mejorar y empezar a re decorar la que fue habitación de Itachi y Konan; aunque el pensar en que también la rubia sería madre… les ponía los pelos de punta. Se apresuraron a llegar con la chica y cuando les abrió la puerta, se sorprendieron de verla sonriente y bien descansada.

—Sakura-frente, Sasuke hola—Sonreía— Pasen, Sai está dando de comer a Nana-chan.

—Hola Ino-cerda, Espero que no te causara problemas—Sonreía amable— De verdad ambos te agradecemos esto, el cuidar a nuestra pequeña…

—No fue nada, Nanami es un amor—Tocaba su panza— Espero que mi bebé salga así, y bueno… creo que me encantará ser madre.

—Sí, bueno… ¿Dónde están, en la cocina o comedor? —Interrumpía Sasuke.

—Huh, en la cocina. Pasen a la casa y pónganse cómodos—Sonreía adentrándose.

La pareja se descalzó y se adentró a la moderna casa de la chica, avanzaron y cuando llegaron a la cocina, no podían creer lo que veían. Sai estaba sonriendo paternalmente a Nanami mientras le daba de comer y jugaba con las pequeñas manitas de esta. Ino estaba casi llorando y susurrando algo sobre el mejor de los padres.

—Hola, Sakura, Sasuke—Saludaba normal— Estará la que la con ustedes Nanami cuando termine su comida.

Los chicos solo asentían y seguían a Ino, quien los invitó a la sala de estar. Se sentaron junto a la chica y segundos después llegó Sai cargando a una ansiosa pelinegra, la cual estiraba los brazos muy sonriente a Sasuke, este la cargó y se sentó junto a Sakura para hablar un rato.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo les fue con nuestra pequeña? —Preguntaba Sasuke.

—Oh en realidad fue curioso…—Sonreía Ino divertida— Lo que pasó ayer fue que…

 _La rubia cargó a Nanami mientras veía a sus mejores amigos irse de luna de miel, miraba emocionada a la pequeña y su esposo. Sai a su vez, analizaba la despedida de los chicos y la emoción en la cara de su ya esposa, sonreía y ponía la mano en la cintura de la rubia mientras avanzaba hacía su auto directo a su hogar, la pequeña jugueteaba con los collares de Ino mientras esta platicaba a su manera con ella._

— _Y bueno… ¿Qué le daremos de cenar y donde dormirá? —Preguntaba Sai curioso._

— _Pues es más que obvio que conmigo, tu dormirás en la otra habitación—Le sonreía muy feliz— Ahora, vamos a estacionarnos en el garaje interno, muero de hambre y creo que necesita un cambio de pañales._

 _El chico asintió y ayudó a bajar a su ya muy evidente embarazada mujer. Ino caminaba algo cansada y lento mientras el chico le seguía con Nanami en brazos, abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron a sus labores, Sai a cambiar pañales e Ino a cocinar. Sai miraba con determinación el pañal nuevo, el talco y las toallas de bebé, miraba a una sonriente pelinegra la cual jugueteaba con un bote de crema corporal y suspiró._

— _Debo ser buen padre…—Comentaba serio— Vamos Sai, tu puedes._

 _Fue quitando el pañal sucio mientras luchaba con la gran necesidad de salir corriendo a vomitar, eso era peor que todo. Pero debería acostumbrarse y esa noche lo haría, debía ser un hombre entre hombre. ¡Cómo admiraba a Sasuke! Lo había visto un par de veces haciendo esta tarea con maestría por lo que pensó era fácil. GRAN error que cometió._

— _Vaya… tener un hijo vaya que será toda una aventura—Suspiraba poniendo el ultimo broche del pañal— En los libros no enseñan esto, sabes Nanami._

 _Ino, escuchaba divertida detrás de la puerta y se adentraba a donde su esposo acomodaba ahora el pijama de la pequeña._

— _Pero cariño, serás gran padre—Sonreía y lo besaba— Así como esos dos locos lo son con Nana-chan, y espero que pronto con sus hijos…_

 _Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la chica carraspeó y fueron a comer mientras la pequeña jugaba con los cubiertos de plástico. La rubia sonreía divertida mientras acariciaba su estómago. Moría por ser ya madre._

—Y bueno, de cierta manera te agradecemos que nos hayas dado a cuidarla—Miraba a ambos feliz— Espero de verdad que pronto traigan a más… pero bueno, no hay que ponernos sentimentales o lloraré

—Son las hormonas del embarazo—Comentaba Sakura feliz— Y al contrario, les estamos agradecidos.

Ambas amigas sonrieron mientras pasaban una tarde tranquila y platicaban de muchas cosas y consejos para la futura madre, además del tratamiento al que la pelirrosa había ido y quizá el año que viene intentaba de nuevo.

Los meses pasaron hasta que una llamada interrumpió en la casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke jugueteaba con una ya muy caminadora Nanami mientras Sakura estaba limpiando la sala cuando contestó.

—Sí diga… ¿Sai? —Miró a Sasuke extrañada— No nos digas que… ¡Oh diablos vamos para allá!

Sakura colgó y como rayo acomodó las cosas, se puso ropa limpia y le quitó a Nanami de los brazos a Sasuke.

—Vamos cariño, Ino rompió aguas y prometí estar con ella—Comentaba agitada— Así que corre al hospital.

—Tranquila, el hospital está a cinco minutos en auto—La detenía— Llegaremos antes de que empiece labores de parto.

La chica respiró y asintió más tranquila. Luego se acomodó el cabello y se fueron con más calma al hospital donde estaría Ino dando a luz, cuando llegaron vieron a Sai al borde de la histeria y Sasuke se fue con él por un café para calmarlo mientras se llevaba a Nanami. Sakura pasó y se adentró a la habitación de la rubia.

—S-Sakura… ¡Q-Qué bueno que llegas! —La miraba algo pálida por el dolor— El estúpido de S-Sai… ojalá sienta esto que yo…

—Ya, tranquila Ino. Ya estará bien todo, valdrá la pena—La miraba con ternura— Serás madre y no hay regalo más grande.

Ino la miró con cariño y sonrió a la vez que empezaba a sentir de nuevo el dolor de parto. Vio como Sai entraba más tranquilo y sonriente junto al médico que les atendería.

—Señora Ino, empezaremos con el trabajo de parto ya—Avisaba— ¿Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí?

—Sí, quiero que ambos estén conmigo—Sonreía a ambos— Son mi familia y lo más cercano a mí.

—Bien, acompáñenme por sus trajes especiales y ahora regresaremos—Veía a la enfermera— Preparen a la dama para su parto, cuento con ustedes.

La enfermera asintió mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la pelirrosa y el pelinegro iban tras el doctor por las cosas para el parto. Sasuke se retiró después con Nanami orgulloso, Sakura era una muy gran amiga.

Al poco rato salieron Sai, Sakura y el médico vestidos de azul mientras Ino se preparaba ya para empezar a pujar. Sai encendió la cámara e Ino le habló con la mirada a su mejor amiga, su hermana.

—S-Sakura… no dejes mi mano—Pedía nerviosa— Por favor… hermanita frentezona.

—Ni pariendo cambias cerda—Sonreía colocándose a su lado— Da lo mejor, Ino.

La rubia asintió llorando, miró a su esposo el cual la miraba con nerviosismo y amor. Suspiró y alcanzó a escuchar a la enfermera diciendo "puje" esta lo hizo y miraba como Sakura le devolvía con la mirada fuera. A pesar de no ser hermanas de Sangre, se querían como si lo fueran.

—Vamos amor… ya casi—Comentaba Sai luego de una hora.

— ¡Como tú no pujas! ¡Idiota! —Gritaba mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Vamos cerda, no te quejes—Animaba Sakura— Tu puedes, amiga.

La chica seguía empujando hasta que la sala se llenó de un sonoro llanto, la rubia al escucharlo empezó a llorar y Sai grababa cada detalle emocionado. Sakura solo podía sonreír y mirar al pequeño rubio que acababa de nacer.

—Inojin…—Comentó Ino mientras miraba a Sai— Somos padres…

—Lo sé, es emocionante—Sonreía.

Sakura salió para dejarles solos unos momentos y al empujar las puertas, vio a Sasuke y todos allí. Sonrió y asintió muy feliz, todos poco a poco pasaron a ver al recién nacido y felicitaban a la pareja.

Un mes después, la pelirrosa veía a Nanami tocando a un muy tranquilo Inojin mientras Ino le enseñaba a su "primo" y sonrió. Quizá no fuera su destino ser madre, pasó muchas cosas para poder encontrarse y al amor de su vida. Se acercó a su mejor amiga y cargó al pequeño, luego a Nanami y se sintió dichosa.

—Nana-chan, te prometo delante de tu primito que serás muy feliz—Sonreía besando a ambos.

— ¿Aún hay besos para tu esposo? —Preguntaba Sasuke llegando.

—Sí, hola cariño—Lo besaba— Sabes, Ino y yo pensábamos en algo.

—Sí, bueno fue una decisión de ambas pero es mejor que sepas—Completaba la rubia.

—Ustedes dos planeando algo… —Miraba sospechoso.

—Intentaré reanudar la terapia—Sonreía— Ya si no, pues entonces solo estaremos bien los tres.

Sasuke guardó silencio mientras asentía con una sonrisa pequeña y la chica se la devolvió, el ansiaba tanto o más ser padre, pero esperaba que no se llevaran una decepción. Igual era feliz con Sakura, esa mujer era el amor de su vida.

 **TAN TAAAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ TAL EL CAPÍTULO FINAL? ¿LES GUSTÓ? YA HABRÁ DOS EPÍLOGOS XD ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN. Y BUENAS NOTICIAS, ¡SUBIRÉ MÁS HISTORIAS! ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE LAS LEAN, PUES LES PUSE EMPEÑO Y CORAZÓN COMO A ESTAS.**

 **UN GRAN BESO Y NOS LEEREMOS EN LOS EPÍLOGOS.**


	25. CAPITULO 24

**PADRES POR ACCIDENTE**

 **CAPITULO 24.**

 **(EPÍLOGO I)**

Pensar en todo lo que habían vivido, era lo que motivaba a Sakura con sus citas mensuales para ver sus avances, pensar en la sonrisita de Nanami y en lo comprensible que era y seguía siendo Sasuke, la hacían sentirse casi completa. Casi. Pues había algo que, le faltaba o al menos, le haría falta si las cosas seguían como en ese momento.

—Señora Sakura, como sabrá en estos meses…—Empezó el médico.

—No siga más, mi esposo y yo sabemos a lo que va—Comentaba sonriente levantándose.

—Muchas gracias, hasta luego—Comentaba Sasuke cortés, mientras caminaban a la salida.

Sakura salía suspirando del centro médico para poder engendrar, iba tomada de la mano de un muy comprensivo pelinegro el cual le dio un apretón de aliento y la chica alzó su vista hacia su marido y sonrió. Llevaban cerca de un año intentando hacer que la chica y él tuvieran familia propia, claro que tenían a Nanami y se sentían felices de verla crecer. Pero aquella ilusión de ser madre, era la que motivaba a Sakura a seguir. Se adentraron al auto y se fueron a su hogar, donde seguramente sus amigos, su pequeña y sus aún más pequeños sobrinos, los estarían esperando.

—Sakura, Sasuke-kun bienvenidos—Abría la puerta una sonriente Hinata.

Los chicos saludaron y se adentraron a la sala a reunirse con el resto, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru… todos presentes esperando la noticia de esos dos meses de duro intento de tener familia, con inyecciones y masajes que pasaba la chica cada semana.

—Y bien, ¿Pasó algo con su intento? —Preguntaba delicadamente Ino.

—Pues… lo mismo de siempre—Comentaba Sasuke rendido.

—Yo… lo siento chicos de verdad, pensé que… pensamos que esta vez sería—Comentaba Tenten.

—No te preocupes Tenten, de verdad. —Pedía Sakura con la voz rendida— Sabíamos que las posibilidades no aumentarían, pero intentarlo estuvo bien… ¿No?

Los chicos solo miraban a la triste y resignada pareja mientras permanecían en silencio. Ino en un intento de quitar la tensión, se estiró y se fue a la cocina a servir un poco de comida, llamó a todos y poco a poco fueron dejando la sala para dejar a la pareja sola, sabían que eso necesitaban los chicos.

—Sabes… será mejor ir con ellos—Comentaba sin ganas Sakura— Pues vinieron y hay que al menos ser buenos anfitriones.

El pelinegro asintió dubitativo y se adentraron al comedor mientras el pelinegro cargaba a Nanami. Entraron al comedor tranquilos y empezaron a escuchar la historia rara de Naruto peleando con una anciana por un vaso de ramen que el chico quería, logrando hacer sonreír genuinamente a ambos.

—Se los juro, esa señora era el mismo diablo reencarnado—Se quejaba infantil— Pobre de mí linda y preciada alma. ¡Casi me mata!

—P-Pero cariño… tú fuiste el que le gritó y pagó por el ramen—Hablaba Hinata con una gota en la frente.

—No sería Naruto si no hiciera cosas como esas—Argumentaba Shikamaru— Siempre tan idiota.

—Oigan, no sean así… yo en verdad quería esa ramen—Se defendía— Además le hice un favor a la anciana en comprar el ramen, pues si sigue comiendo así se muere…

—Ya, cállate grandísimo bobo—Regañaba Ino— Mejor hay que comer bien ya que tu platica quita hambre.

Terminaron de comer los chicos y se dispusieron a tomar algo de café antes de que poco a poco se fuesen retirando todos hasta solo quedar la mejor amiga de la rubia y su marido, el cual tenía una conversación interesante con Sasuke en un intento de no hacer pasar mejor el ambiente de la pareja Uchiha. Ino a su vez, veía como Nanami y su pequeño Inojin jugaban con unas sonajas que la pelirrosa tenía desde que Nanami era más pequeña.

—Sabes Ino—Hablaba Sakura— Gracias por estar hasta el último… yo… realmente necesito hablar contigo…

—Oh mi querida frente—Abrazaba Ino sollozando— Lamento mucho esta difícil situación contigo… yo espero que algo bueno les pase, se lo merecen Sasuke y tú.

—Gracias Ino, en verdad por todo—Sonreía entre lágrimas— y bueno, quizá no pueda tener hijos. Pero sabes, Nanami y Sasuke son mi todo, supongo que es lo que importa.

Las chicas se la pasaron hablando más y ya llegada una hora alta, la chica y el pelinegro se despidieron de la pareja para, finalmente dejarlos solos junto a Nanami, la cual ya estaba en su habitación durmiendo, mientras la pareja estaba en la propia.

—Sabes Sasuke… creo que es tiempo de dejar de intentar—Comentaba rendida— Ya va un año intentando con todo y, pues no se nos dio.

—Sakura, ¿Estás segura de esto nena? —Le daba un beso corto en los labios— Porque si es por incomodidad de mí hacia ti, realmente no te preocupes. Te quiero ver feliz y es lo que me importa.

—No es eso, es que… me cansé de buscar algo que, pues bueno no llega—Empezó a sollozar—Yo no creo poder con esto más… me cansé de intentarlo…

La chica sollozaba en el pecho del pelinegro mientras este la abrazaba comprensivo y a la vez triste. Le dolía ver a Sakura en ese estado. Para luego repartir pequeños besos en su cabeza y masajear su espalda tratando de calmarla.

—Tranquila cariño, si no quieres más, lo dejaremos—Le alzó la vista— Además contigo y Nanami me doy por muy feliz y agradecido.

—Sasuke… gracias por ser tan bueno—Comentó abrazándolo.

Los chicos se empezaron a repartir besos los cuales iban subiendo de tono y esa noche se entregaron con ternura y comprensión que, la chica quería llorar por ese momento tan íntimo con su marido.

Pasaron cerca de trece meses más y la pelirrosa ya había superado un poco el hecho de no poder engendrar hijos, también le llenaba de emoción el hecho de ver a Nanami corriendo por la casa y soltando palabritas cuando quería algo, pero lo que más le gustaba y lo admitía a toda voz, era que la pequeña se dirigiera a ella y a Sasuke como "mami" y "papi" lo cual siempre le llenaba el corazón de felicidad.

—Mami… papi te habla—Comentaba la pequeña y a penas se lograba entender lo que decía.

—Sí, vamos pequeña mía—Cargaba Sakura a la niña—Hay que llevarle algo de beber, ¿No crees cariño?

—Sí vamos—Llamaba emocionada Nanami.

La chica caminaba tranquila con Nanami en brazos y entre ellas una limonada que la chica había preparado antes, hoy era un día soleado y muy agradable y cuando divisó a Sasuke sonrió, este estaba terminando de montar un pequeño tobogán y un columpio mientras veía la emoción en la pequeña. Sakura sonrió mientras le ofrecía un vaso de limonada al chico.

—Gracias Sakura…—Vio la emoción en su hija— Y bien Nanami, ¿Papi hizo buen trabajo?

—Sí—Escuchó mientras la pequeña corría a sus juegos.

—Buen trabajo señor Uchiha —Comentaba Sakura— Hiciste que la pequeña este muy feliz

—Gracias señora Uchiha, debo decir que me alegra—Le dio un corto beso— ¿Estás bien?

—No, siento que es por la falta de sueño. Pues no hemos dormido tu y yo bien, nada bien—Comentaba tranquilizándolo—Ya sabes, con los nuevos proyectos de la empresa y con eso de que las chicas quieren organizar viajes…

Miraba el gesto de dolor de la chica, la había notado algo pálida también. La chica lo miró negando y de pronto se sintió mareada, se aferró en la camiseta del chico y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando la pelirrosa abrió los ojos, se vio en su recamara acostada mientras Sasuke la miraba preocupado, sabía que la chica no había comido bien, porque él tampoco debido al trabajo y eso lo hizo sentirse horrible. El médico familiar salió del baño y miró a ambos con cara seria.

—Sasuke, Sakura, debo avisar algo y bueno, primero es que…—Miró a Sakura— Debes mantener reposo un par de días, dormir mucho y claro, que comer saludablemente.

—Sí, haré que descanse aunque no quiera—Informaba Sasuke— ¿Fue estrés o tiene anemia o algo así?

—No descuide señor, Sakura solo se acumuló el cansancio y pues—Miró a ambos— En su estado debe evitar el estrés y más por salud de ambos

—No he tenido mucho estrés pero…—Parpadeó sorprendida al igual que Sasuke— Espere… espere… ¿Ambos?

—Así es, Sakura, Sasuke, van a ser padres—Informaba sonriente— En hora buena.

—N-No es imposible… no podíamos…—Comentaba impactado Sasuke— Intentamos y no podíamos…

—Son cosas que pasan, pero, como dije no le hace bien—Miraba a la pelirrosa— Porque debemos comprobar si, por las condiciones suyas su embarazo será o no de alto riesgo.

—Yo… está bien pero… ¿De verdad seré madre? —Sollozó Sakura— No puedo creerlo, ¡Seremos padres Sasuke!

El pelinegro sonrió mientras abrazaba efusivamente a la chica y le daba un beso en la frente. El médico se enterneció ante la imagen y carraspeó un poco. Sasuke se apartó de la chica y agradeció, pagó al médico para luego sentarse al lado de Sakura y despedirse ambos de él. Luego de unos minutos, Sakura grito de emoción abrazando a un orgulloso pelinegro.

—Escuché un grito, ¿Todo bien? —Llegaba Ino con Nanami en brazos— ¿Tienes algo frente?

—Ino… seré madre… ¡Seremos padres Ino! —Informaba alegre Sakura.

La rubia abrazó llorando a su amiga, mientras ella, Sakura y sorpresivamente Sasuke lloraban de felicidad. Luego subió Sai algo preocupado con Inojin en brazos y, al enterarse de la noticia, felicitó alegre a Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Ino. Luego, la pareja dejó solos a sus amigos para que pusieran celebrar en privado, además de que Ino sería la que se encargaría de informar a todos.

—Sakura, gracias por todo—Comentaba Sasuke besándola

—Sasuke, seremos padres… de verdad conseguimos—Comentaba mientras abrazaba a Nanami.

—Sí, finalmente lo conseguimos—Tocaba su plano vientre— Un pequeño o pequeña nuestro, un hermanito o dado hermanita de Nanami…

Finalmente se empezaban a hacer la idea, luego del impacto emocional, de que serían padres y también, de que había una posibilidad de que fuera de riesgo. Igual ambos harían lo mejor para que las condiciones en las que el pequeño se desarrollara fueran las mejores, sea o no de riesgo. Y, les llenaba de emoción que, luego de dos años de intentos, surgiera el embarazo de la nada. Pues no estaban en tratamiento ni nada de eso.

Luego de un par de semanas, los chicos hicieron una fiesta a la pareja de futuros padres en la casa de Ino, la cual se había peleado con todo mundo reclamando ser ella la madrina del futuro bebé. Todos accedieron pues, nunca era bueno hacer que la rubia se enojara. Bien lo sabían todos desde que Naruto lo hizo por accidente y… la cosa se puso fea, de solo recordarlo les daba a todos escalofríos.

—Bueno, quiero que brindemos todos por los chicos—Llamaba Temari— Porque el embarazo sea un éxito y por su felicidad.

No pudieron estar más de acuerdo con la rubia, levantaron sus copas de vino, excepto Sakura, y empezaron el brindis por esa agradable y tierna noticia. Luego, los hombres se apartaron para darle la "platica pre-paternal a Sasuke" que más bien fue para irse a ver el partido de americano. Mientras que las chicas se quedaban con los pequeños y en la cocina platicando amenamente de todo.

—Entonces… Sasuke debe ser muy bueno para lograr embarazarte—Comentaba divertida Ino.

—Ino no digas esas cosas…—Regañaba Temari— Recuerda que están escuchando.

—No creo que lo hagan, están más embobados que nada—Se quejaba Sakura— Pero pues, supongo que se dio.

—Felicidades por décima ocasión Sakura-chan—Hablaba Hinata sonriente— Por fin le darán un hermanito a Nanami y sentirás el ser madre.

—Lo sé, aunque me da algo de miedo… no quiero que sea de riesgo pero—Las miró preocupada— Debido a mi condición puede ser probable.

—No digas eso frente, seguro todo irá bien—Animaba Ino.

Mientras tanto los chicos entre veían el partido, hablaban del mismo tema pero… a su manera.

—Vaya teme, debes ahora cuidar muy bien de Sakura—Hablaba Naruto— Sobre todo porque si no lo haces te patearé el culo.

—Ya, siempre la cuidaré y lo haré—Afirmaba orgulloso y serio— Además no podrías conmigo Dobe enano.

—Maldito teme traidor…—Se quejaba Naruto—Sólo soy ligeramente más bajo….

—Ya, ya como sea, espero Sakura no se ponga como Ino—Comentaba Sai— Sus antojos eran muy, muy raros…

—Temari también los tuvo, pero es mejor no hacerlas enojar—Comentaba el Nara.

Y los chicos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con él. Luego de platicar por un buen rato, se dispusieron a irse no sin antes comer un poco de pastel que llevó Tenten y Neji, los cuales llegaron poco después. Sasuke se despidió de estos últimos y vio el lugar vacío, ¿Dónde estaba es mujer? Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

—Sakura… ¿Dónde estás? —Llamaba sin oír respuesta.

Cargó a una adormilada Nanami y la dejó en la cuna para ir a su habitación, quizá allí estaba Sakura. Cuando llegó, escuchó el ruido de alguien en el baño y se adentró para ver a la pelirrosa lavarse la boca mientras miraba el retrete con la tapa abajo.

—Sakura, ¿está todo bien? —Preguntó acercándose a ella.

—No te acerques, esto es muy asqueroso—Comentaba molesta— No me veas de esta manera.

—No es asqueroso, significa que de verdad estas… ya sabes—Comentaba sonriente— Y es hermoso verte así, sonrojada y con el puchero que haces ahora.

Le dio un casto beso en los labios y se colocó tras ella para poner sus manos en el ligeramente abultado vientre. La pelirrosa se avergonzó pero de pronto su estómago rugió dándole un aire cómico a la situación.

—Parece que tiene hambre…—Susurraba divertido Sasuke— ¿Algo que quiera comer en especial?

—Yo… de verdad es que—Miraba avergonzada— Tiene antojo de pastel de limón y malteada de vainilla….

—Ya, un antojo… esto es nuevo—La miraba emocionado— Ya te lo prepararé, pensar en lo que nos viene me llena de emoción.

La chica sonreía mientras veía como su marido bajaba a preparar su antojo, se sentía afortunada de estar con él así y quien sabe que otro antojo se le vendría en estos meses… pero sabía que Sasuke haría hasta lo imposible con tal de cumplirlos. Se tocó su vientre y sonrió para hablarle a ese ser que crecía en ella.

—Tu papi sí que es bueno ¿No crees? —Sonreía acariciando su vientre— Nos consiente y nos consentirá mucho, estoy muy segura de ello.

Tomó rumbo a la cocina para comer lo que el chico le había preparado, sabía que Sasuke seguramente ya habría terminado. Sin duda amaba la oportunidad de ser madre que le dio la vida. Serían una aún más feliz familia.

 **TAAAN TAAAAAAAAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTA PRIMERA PARTE? ¿QUÉ OPINAN DEL FINAL Y ESTE PRIMER EPÍLOGO?**

 **ESPERO ME SIGAN LEYENDO EN FUTURAS HISTORIAS QUE TRAERÉ. PUES PIENSO PONER DOS COMO MÁS ADOLESCENTICAS Y ALGUNAS MADURAS MUY HOT XD ASÍ QUE HABRÁ PARA TODOS LOS GUSTOS. YA LES TRAERÉ ESTAS EN SU TIEMPO. ESPERO ME SIGAN LEYENDO DE VERDAD Y QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LES TRAIGA EN FUTURO Y QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA QUE LES TRAJE CON CARIÑO.**


End file.
